


Yugioh Lightning Hunter

by Romadrox8975



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 53,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romadrox8975/pseuds/Romadrox8975
Summary: Twelve souls that were destroyed by the ambition of people who only wanted the human evolution but that only resulted in the creation of the lightning hunter, this is his story of how she will become the hero of Link Vrains.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The first Lightning part 1** _

"He can't be here, not now!" The man in the white robe said in a low voice and at the same time, evidenced by the tone l, he was terrified, there was no way out except to hide in an alley and pray that person would not find him.

The man was a Knight of Hanoi, a group of known cyberterrorists who sought the destruction of Link Vrains in their search for the ignis.

The man put his hand on his chest, taking a deep breath in order to try to calm down, things were not going well as his other eight companions made him think they would when they went hunting for more duelists that had Cyberse cards.

"Damn it all, he will not have all of us!" The man observed the bracelet he wore on his left arm that was known as a duel disc, a device that allows the user to use it to be transported to Link Vrains and at the same time contained his deck of cards.

He then heard a noise from above and by pure impulse poked his head out, his expression of pure terror grew even worse when he discovere his unconscious partner haning by a rope that connected above one of the buildings that was in the alley.

The scared man gave a blood curdling scream, falling to the ground, he yelled at the top of his lungs "WHAT THE DEVIL IS HAPPENING!?" His companion disappeared immediately in particles.

When he was able to regain rational thought, the Knight of Hanoi tried to disconnect quickly but it was not possible, the hunter was already here and there was only one way to act at this time.

"You'll have to beat me first." The knight was ready to fight against the figure shining in the was a sound and the street began to shine with intensity, the hunter who was as fast as a lightning had jusr caught another prey.

Incredible." A girl said from inbetween one of the buildings, "They were all finished so quickly." Two orbs surrounded her which were actually cameras that recorded everything.

Her avatar consisted of a red body jumpsuit with shoulder pads that joined to create an armoured chestplate, in addition to contrasting long black hair, she also used a visor that surrounded her eyes that was interconnected with two objects in her ears.

She was a well-known journalist for Link Vrains, her name was Techglitch and she was determined to discover the in what happened 10 years ago in the Lost Incident, so she could seek justice for the victims but now she is trying to decipher who one of Link Vrains' anonymous heroes is fighting against the knights of Hanoi.

She watched a shadow, leave the alley where the Knight of Hanoi was standing. "With this I can show Link Vrains one of our saviors." The girl had her comrades ready to record everything but there was something wrong with them. "Oh no, now what? What's happening?"

The cameras were being surrounded by static and then they exploded, someone had hacked them and gotten rid of all the information that she had about this day.

"Oh come on, really, why is this happening to me?"

She was exclaiming that she could not record anything and a lot but was more frustated is that the hunter was not there anymore, and them Glitch Tech scream. "When i will have you Lightning Hunter!"

* * *

 

(Residence O'Hara: Den City)

She opened her eyes, again she was forced to wake up from bed when she felt her arm was caught. She didn't have to see who was the cause of his discomfort, she already knew who was behind it "Maria, you came back into my bed without permission."

The dark-skinned short-haired girl she spoke to was in deep sleep just as she was in every morning.

The concious girl, named Yuritzi just sighed and with all the calm that she had she could withdrew her hand without bothering the girl of the same age. Before being able to get out of bed completely, she saw Maria tremble from the cold and swiftly clothed her with the bed sheets.

Ever since she was a child she never stopped sleeping with her and even when they were imprisoned in the dark days she could not get away from Yuritzi.

The girl finally got out of bed and entered the bathroom of her room, looking into the mirror revealing the girl had long white hair, with her left eye hidden by the long bang on her forehead. Although she slept the necessary eight hours she was still tired.

"You don't have anyone else, you let them get lost in the flames and now you only have her and Miguel." She said herself in the mirror as she did each morning. She rubbed her right arm subconsciously, it still had the same scars and burns from all those years ago. Tears sprang from her eyes. "It'll be soon, don't worry, I'll do everything possible to find our freedom."

She started to prepare the bathtub wanting to spend a good time there, like some twenty minutes or so, after which she would start to dress.

Someone knocked on the door of her room. She spoke. "Wait a second, I'm just finished dressing up, Miguel."

"I just wanted to ask you if Maria is in your room?"

"Yes."

The man sighed behind the door and it was not hard to imagine him massaging the forehead. "When you finish dressing please, take her out of your room."

The door opened and revealed Maria's body in Yuritzi's hands in a bridal position still wrapped in her sheets.

Miguel received his sister in hand, "Thank you." The dark-skinned, short-haired adult affirmed.

Walking out the girl was dressed in her Den academy school uniform, wearing a jacket that had its sleeves rolled up, dark pants and shoes. Her white shirt was not tight at the top and she did not wear a tie, she did not wear the typical girl's outfit but the male version because she could not bear to wear the girl's because it made her uncomfortable.

Also after her last experience, she hated wearing skirts.

Yuritzi opened the door to Maria's room, Miguel laid her on her bed and then sighed in relief at seeing her sister's sleeping face.

"She looks tender while she sleeps." Miguel said, taking her cheeks and kissing her on the forehead.

Yuritzi looked to her wrist, on it was her old model grey circular duel disc, to check the time. "I still have time before school, SOL has already sent us the message." She watched Miguel and he nodded.

The man took her by the shoulder as both of them left the room. They both didn't like talking about their business in front of Maria, even if she was sleeping. After leaving, they went to a new room in the small four-room apartment which Miguel called the command center.

Miguel focused on the computer and then thrust his fingers, Yuritzi giggle with the gesture, he had even stick his tongue out with that silly face he was doing.

"Mr. Kryan sent you one last message after you went to sleep." By pressing a few keys Miguel put the message up so the girl could see it.

"He is again grateful that you have completed another mission." Miguel said in a continuous dry mocking tone "Your payment will be received in the next 12 hours of the day and you'll have a personal meeting for your new assignment."

Yuritzi had a weak smile at the mocking tone of her companion and in a low tone of voice spoke "Miguel, remember that he is one that paying us."

"Yes, I know, but, that guy is so formal that it is boring."

"He's an adult Miguel, he has to be formal and boring."

"Hey, I am too." Miguel protested. But Yuritzi just shook her head knowing full well that he was not fully grown at all on this ten years.

Kryan was the only connection they had to anyone outside their little family. He was the intermediary of SOL technologies at the time Yuritzi had started to work as a bounty hunter, although she did not do it for the money, she did it to find the whereabouts of the children of both incidents that happened 10 years ago.

Although SOL's intermediary did not know her true identity; He only knew her as Lightning Hunter.

"Then we'll talk about the elephant in the room or rather the hero in the room." Miguel said in a playful tone, the duelist knew what he was referring to.

"Yes, Miguel, you've already shown me that video 70 times." She was lying, she had not seen it 70 times, it was 83.

Excited, Miguel couldn't contain himself. "Did you see those moves they made? They defeated that Knight of Hanoi as if he were nothing and that monster they used." His fanboy mode was shown. "That monster reminds me of the Grindman or the Megazord."

Yuritzi could only smile at the innocence of the adult.

What do you think about those cyberse monsters? Are they better than your monsters?" The adult man asked excitedly, "I say those monsters are better than yours."

The girl crossed her arms, annoyed by the comparison.

The adult man just scratched his head while laughing. "It's just my opinion."

"If I had to compare Cyberse cards, his are similar to mine, even with the same Link spam strategy." The duelist said, even though it bothered her the fact that he was so similar, she could not help but be amazed at his ability. "But if I had something to criticize, it was his skill."

"What do you mean?" He asked interested in the answer.

"A skill like that... It's too situational and at the same time it's just having the luck to have a Cyberse monster that fits the strategy you want to perform." The duelist explained, "But in truth, even I would have a skill like that, something like having an option in desperate situations, of course."

The man nooded. "Ohhhhh, I understand."

"I have to go now, I'll try to get there as soon as I can." Yuritzi said holding her backpack and then opening the door.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Yuritzi stopped and listened. "The therapist tells me to try to make Maria do other activities that are not just chores or cooking, try to put her in an activity with other people and I thought that if you could..."

"What?"

"Teach her how to play Duel Monsters again." Miguel scratched his cheek, he knew what he had asked was impossible. "It's just a silly idea, you don't have to do it..."

The duelist held her hand out on the wall, lowering her head and not looking at Miguel. The adult knew that he shouldn't ask that question, Maria has already lost a lot because of that game.

"I'm sorry." Even with the apologies, the girl left.

* * *

 

**_(Link Vrains: Unknown)_ **

"This is boring." A voice was heard in what seemed to be some distant temple, it was from a girl who then yawned loudly because of boredom. "Do we really have to wait here every time we come to this place?" She said to the other person in the place.

"Be quiet." In a calm tone the other person spoke, you could tell that his tone of voice that he was irritated from hearing her so much. "Also, why do you always have to come to our meetings?"

The woman smiled as if she were possessed by a demon that came from hell itself. "I have to be here to protect you, Sir, as one of your knights I decided to be your shield."

The person who grumbled to the girl was Revolver, the leader of the knights of Hanoi, the organization in charge of destroying all cyberse cards and destroy Link Vrains to get the ignis, a special set of Ai. He was a man who wore a mask that had a collection of four dots which formed the barrel of a gun on it that covered his face, he had spiky red hair and he was wearing a white jacket, which was adorned with green tubes connected between his shoulders.

The person who followed him was a woman, better known as Oblivion the knight who came from hell itself and who survived oblivion itself. She wore a dark cape on her back that contrasted her white body armor, her shoulder pads were green, she also had a visor that hid her eyes and long dark hair that had white highlights near her chin. She had a duel disk very different from the one used by Revolver, it was an old normal black model that had a purple color in its center.

Their wait was soon over, because the person waiting was already there. However, they weren't too pleased because what materialized was a screen that showed a person sitting on a throne in the shadows accompanied by another person.

Revolver and Oblivion watched the screen somewhat unhappy that their affiliate had not shown up. The first to speak was obviously the leader of the knights of Hanoi. "Again, hiding in your false illusion of superiority, Emperor. Why can't you face me man to man?"

Revolver and that man known as the Emperor were not on good terms, there was always discord with them every time they met.

Revolver's comment earned to growl from the man standing beside the throne, who had sharp red eyes and messy sliver hair and was dressed in pure white armour with a sword holster at his side. Lifting up his hands which were covered by fingerless gloves, sharp black nails which looked like claws were bared, ready to slash at the leader's throat.

"You'll do well to speak of the Emperor in that way, the stars predicted to troubled day ahead for you. I see why now." As this whole argument was gaining steam, the Emperor himself did not look like he gave a single s ***, a glimmer of light revealed the existence of a razor blade he was busy playing with.

"To tell you the truth, I think I can speak for the both of us when I say we do not mind a stupid prediction." Oblivion spoke, stubborn as always and with a smile that made the emperor's man grunt. "And of course, it means much less coming from a guardian dog. Far less than if it was the "Emperor."

That was enough to let the Emperor's dog snarl and reveal his sharp teeth. Oblivion loved to see the dog stick his teeth out, just seeing him upset meant that these meetings were worth it.

It looked as if war was about to break out. However, the Emperor was not about to let blood be spilled, no, not yet "Alois." The dog's head moved so quickly that it could have snapped in two "Our esteemed guest has wished to speak to me, we shall facilitate that request." Another growl reverberated around the room as hellhound was forced to drop his arms and retreated back to the side of his master.

"Make it worth my time and make it quick, I've got a meeting to go to."

"I want to know what you plan to do when we in Hanoi execute our final plan will you oppose us in any way?"

The emperor drummed his fingers rhythmically against his throne. "We just found something interesting from SOL Technologies and Hoelle is interested in locating it, I already have one of my men in charge of keeping it secured, tonight."

The group that the Emperor commanded was simply called Hoelle, a group of virtual criminals that was in charge of doing the dirty work for Hanoi. The alliance with the knights of Hanoi is to help them maintain a low profile link Vrains that allows them to be away from the surveillance of Sol technologies.

"We will see when the time comes, that will be all for now, inform me of any warning." Revolver began to slowly dissolve into pixels before he fully left Hoelle's base.

Before Oblivion disappeared, she had to say goodbye. "We'll see you later, dog, remind him so your owner does not forget to feed you." Leaving the Emperor's dog annoyed again.

"My Emperor, you don't seriously intend to work with those lowlife, do you? The stars are not in their favor, their only fortune is misfortune." The dog said as soon as the Leader of the Knights of Hanoi had left.

The Emperor didn't look awfully concerned, instead he had returned to trimming the loose ends of his hair "Exactly, Alois. The only thing in his future is misfortune, and we will control that aspect of his fate. The show is only just starting, the puppets are still being tied up, and all it takes is to kick the door in."

* * *

 

_**(Den Academy)** _

A young student was sent to the dumpster abruptly by two bullies, he was a young student who was only trying to go to school but was attacked by them to take his money. One of the students took his shirt and this time the threat was more serious.

"Give us everything you have and we don't anything more. Actually, I have a better idea, we try to do more damage, I hope you choose the second option." The bull took a blade making his torment much worse. "Your choice."

"Enough is enough, leave him alone." A voice rose in his defence, appearing was a girl with crimson hair, wearing the uniform of Den Academy. A uniform with a dark jacket and a skirt, in addition to black stockings on her legs, her eyes were green and she was not happy with the suffering he was doing to the young man.

"And what would you do to stop us?" The student released the boy and played with his knife trying to scare the girl. "We are two and we have the advantage that we are taller, besides that we have your little friend, what can you do you?"

The girl smirked and showed her cell phone, in there were pictures of those students attacking others and many of their past crimes. "Everything you did, I already had time watching you two punks and I can send those images to the director in mere moments so leave him alone. "

Both students looked at each other and then started laughing like crazy, no matter what the girl would do to them.

"Run now and do not stop. Go!" The girl said to the student who was on the floor, he responded quickly and ran, the punks stopped laughing and took the boy again, the girl in reply used her cell phone to try beat them.

The students observed the smirk of the girl. "What an idiot, she's going to pay." They ran to her, ready to attack, the girl started to run but stopped when she saw a figure had appeared, surprising her.

The figure threw a card to one of the students who followed it and hit him in the forehead, falling to the ground because of the impulse of the blow, the other student stopped "Who the hell are you and why do you defend this fool." The punk said to the figure that ended up being Yuritzi.

She did not have to speak to make her presence known and make them afraid, only with her look that hid rage, but did not stop making them creeps.

"What the hell, I'm not afraid of you." The punk who was still standing charged directly to her to hit her in the face.

"Be careful, they are dangerous!" The redhead said but Yuritzi stayed there.

Yuritzi dodged the blow, surprising the redhead and immediately grabbed the punk's arm, slamming his face into the wall next to him as she took his arm and began to press on it.

"Who the devil are you?" The punk asked as he felt the pressure Yuritzi made on his arm.

She did not answer, she did not have to waste her time on someone like him, he was just a bully who hurt others, she had no reason to talk to him. While this was still happening the first punk got up and took the red-haired girl by the neck, ready to use his knife.

"If you want to act like a heroine, leave my partner and everything will be fine." The bully threatened Yuritzi, he had the knife very close to the girl's neck, a false move and she could pay the consequences, it was something she could not let it happen.

"Hell no, punk!" The redhead said stomp the foot of the punk with force and so that the knife did not hit her neck by accident, she used her two hands so that it did not reach her neck.

Yuritzi took the moment and used the punk that she had grabbed to throw it against the other when the girl had left.

Both was on the ground and was ready to get up again to counterattack but the redhead took a second cell phone. "If you remember as I said before I can send everything necessary about you and you friend and also how you tried to attack us, I'll give you two options, clear enough?" The redhead girl said.

The girl already had in the number for the police in case they tried to do something. "First option, get away from the place while you can before the police arrive." The girl used her fingers counting to the number two. "Second, Go away and face the consequences of your actions with the director, there are no other options. "

Annoyed they had no other option but to fulfil what the girl said, they left.

The girl sighed in relief when those punks left, what she could do now is watch her savior. "I should thank you, without you I would not have survived those gorillas."

"You handled the situation well, next time you call the police and do not meddle." Yuritzi said as she turned to leave, trying not to see the girl in the face.

In response, the girl grabbed her by the arm, trying to present herself appropriately. "But I have not even presented myself , my name is Akatsuki Fujiota, I'm a school reporter." She said with a smile. "What should I call you-" She stopped and noticed that somehow Yuritzi had managed to slip out of her hold and was gone.

"How rude, she didn't even say goodbye." The girl sighed, she had to go to class quickly because it was about to start, she took her cell phone that she had thrown at the previous bullies and ran away not wanting to lose her class hours.

* * *

 

(Hours later: Link Vrains)

A man played with a some form of metal object, he was waiting for someone in a restricted area of Link Vrains. This person worked for SOL Technologies and was in charge of giving the missions to Lightning Hunter. He wore a blue suit and red tie over the top of a white button-up shirt, alongside black dress shoes. His hair is long and is not tied back being black going down the right side of his back with the left side of his face cupped. His eyes were green and somewhat hidden.

A lightning bolt fell near him but he was only calm as the dust dissolved, the hunter who was as quick as a lightning had appeared. Her appearance used a grey helmet with a black glass visor that can easily break if it suffered great impact. She also had a dark blue jumpsuit that had robotic armour that surrounds the chest area shoulders that connects to her arms, a long belt with an h in the center and equipment in it. Finally, her legs are equipped with knee pads that connect to the leg and a scarp on her legs.

"You arrived on time Lightning Hunter, I was already worried that you did not come on time."

The man said and the hunter only nodded, while Yuritzi was Lightning Hunter it was the same as in real life. She did not like to interact much with other people and much less talk to them.

The man materialized a card with data and then threw it at the hunter. "Your pay is there, in addition to the information of your next mission." The hunter kept the information on her duel disk.

"Your next mission is fighting and recovering an object for SOL technologies, in the locations they indicated to you." The man explained, "If you successfully complete this mission, this will be your 49th mission that you have successfully accomplished, maybe you can even to get promoted. "

"I'm not interested in being promoted, I'm just here for work." A lie to protect her true intentions. After making her acclamation the huntress disappeared once more just as she had appeared in front of him, just like a lightning bolt.

The man smirked. "I do hope you are careful, Lightning Hunter."

* * *

 

**_(Link Vrains: Main Square.)_ **

"Another afternoon I have spend fixing these things..."

TechGlitch was in the middle of repairing the destroyed cameras that were hacked and deactivated in her last encounter with Lightning Hunter, she wasn't happy about this, it was too difficult to deactivate the program that the hunter used to deactivate them and even more it would take her all afternoon to repair it.

"Even with all my recognition as a Link Vrains journalist I still have to endure the fact that I can not have more beautiful and advanced things."

Someone had just materialized behind her. "You would be more recognised if you didn't go to investigate conspiracy news about the Knights of Hanoi or the heroes of Link Vrains." She sighed at hearing who it was, this was a person with an avatar of Toad called Frog, who also came accompanied by another person with a pigeon avatar called Pigeon.

"First, they are not conspiracy theories and second, I do not do it to generate money or easy visits to my blog, I'm more interested in discovering the secrets of Link Vrains." TechGlitch affirmed while crossing her arms. "Also, I'm not interested in covering the Charisma duelists. "

"You should do it right now. It's the special tournament that was ruined two days ago after that Knight of Hanoi destroyed the place and Playmaker appeared, maybe you can have something exclusive for your blog."

TechGlitch pouted remembering that Frog had gotten that exclusive to him when shadowing the duel of Playmaker. "If I remember everything well, you took away that moment of glory."

"But if I'm correct in remembering it you were late for the place, little rookie and we took your place." Pigeon spoke rubbing his chin while the girl looked away sweating in shame, it is true that she had fallen asleep all afternoon.

Frog crossed his arms. "If you want girl, we can try to cover this together, you know as a coverage of the main event between the two, what do you think of the idea?"

TechGlitch thought about the idea for a second, the only thing she had to do all afternoon was try to repair all the program by herself, maybe this time she could postpone it to leave for the luxury of enjoying an afternoon off and maybe something interesting would happen .

"Alright, since I have nothing to do and my blog needs more visits." TechGlitch replaced her broken cameras with new ones.

"Are you sure about this, Yamamoto-Kun?" Pigeon asked his boss.

"We're only helping another partner, journalists must be united among us to survive in this hostile world." Yamamoto made an epic pose which Pigeon and Tech Glitch found really stupid.

"This will be a long day." Tech Glitch sighed but things could be interesting this time.

(Elsewhere in Link Vrains: A nearby rooftop.)

"After the public appearance of Playmaker and the datastorm that appeared throughout Link Vrains, I took the liberty of creating your own D-board and installed it last night on your duel disk." Miguel communicated from the command center to Lightning Hunter. "The D-board will help you out of situations with greater security and you don't have to worry about any problem."

"Thanks, any other novelty you've created?" Lightning Hunter asked?

"I have not finished the stealth program yet, you'll have to wait a bit more unfortunately."

"It was my only option to avoid fighting on this mission, but I will try to do what I can with what I have and not to be discovered is my first objective."

Miguel noticed something interesting while observing the data of the mission. "Lightning Hunter that part of Link Vrains seems strange to me, there is not as much activity in it that zone, nobody has reported there for ages, it's almost like a ghost zone."

"I'll be careful, thanks Miguel."

The huntress watched the horizon and spotted her objective, a derelict building that could fall at any minute, she didn't know why it was still there but she had to somehow discover what was there and deliver it to SOL Technologies.

...

Meanwhile some blocks near the main square where the tournament was organized. Many people were gathered, so many people with their avatars of all kinds met to see all the Charisma Duelists gathered in one place.

Pigeon took photos of the place while holding Frog by his head. "So many young duelists wanting to duel against one of the five best Charisma Duelists." Frog said as he took a deep breath.

"Do not you think it's a bit of an exaggeration to show off that way, Frog, who says that any of these newbies can't beat the Charisma Duelist?"

Frog and Pigeon began to laugh frantically, the girl did not understand why they did it.

"Did I say something funny?"

Frog quickly explained to the inexperienced Tech Glitch. "The Charisma Duelists are very powerful people in this part of Link Vrains, the five of them are considered the top five duelists for years in a row."

Pigeon continued explaining: "They are the people who are constantly confronting new opponents all the time to show their place in the weekly ranking, always improving and every day, training with new adversaries."

Tech Glitch was shocked by what the reporters said: "I always thought they were kind of petty, you know spoiled children and those things."

Frog rubbed his chin, noticing something about the girl. "Tech Glitch, you're not a duelist, right?"

The black haired girl scratched her head and smiled, "I'm not a duelist, I'm not very good at duels because my passion has always been journalism." The girl smiled. "Although it's pathetic because I'm always trying discover about the heroes of Link Vrains. "

Frog laughed with pride. "I see you chose the path of real reporters like me." Frog's frantic laughter returned and Tech Glitch again did not know how to react.

While all of them interacted, the show was about to begin as the Charisma Duelists made their main presentations. It was started first by Go Onizuka who arrived like a titan in what was a wrestling arena that materialized in the middle of the square, when he fell towards the arena he took a wrestling belt and picked it up, showing it off like a champion.

"GO ONIZUKA IS HERE !" Go shouted at all the spectators watching him.

"Woah." Tech Glitch said surprised.

"That's Go Onizuka, the number one duelist of Link Vrains and one of the most popular, of course after Playmaker." Frog said

Just then in his arena, Go Onizuka felt the ground began to tremble but the he was not fazed by this whatsoever, even when the arena split in two and a huge crystal materialized in the middle leaving the viewers astonished.

"What's going on, Frog?"

Frgo laughed. "The 3rd highest ranked Charisma Duelist of the system has come onto stage."

Go Onizuka began to smile when she saw the crystal. "Now you have your dramatic entrance, get out of there and duel me!" The crystal began to break and from this a new person emerged.

"You don't have to ruin my dramatic entrance." The person behind the crystal spoke. Her avatar was that of a Roman centurion but modernized, since she had the same skirt and the helmet covered her entire head as well as hiding the vast majority of her face except for the purple hair that came out from behind her head. The armour's design and composition was like a frozen crystal with a white layer that came out from her back.

"She's Crystaline, the gelid duelist, the number 3 after Blue Angel." Frog said surprising Tech Glitch one more time.

"I have no interest in dueling with you Go Onizuka, I already have another person with whom I have to fight first."

Go Onizuka smirked and crossed his arms. "Blue Angel is not here and this is just a presentation duel, we are not playing for our ranks this time."

"What kind of story does Crystaline have with Blue Angel?" Tech Glitch asked Frog.

"No one knows very well but since she arrived a year ago, she has only been demanding that, a worthy duel with Blue Angel."

"Interesting, all of them are always that competitive." Tech Glitch said, observing the people around her as she enjoyed the Charisma duelist's presentation. "No wonder so many people enjoy it." However, the girl stopped when a certain group of people grabbed her attention.

They didn't look like the normal kind of viewers, they were people wear green cloaks with flames on it. Underneath there a set of broze armour barely visible from this distance and they were also wearing a white half mask that was covered in black designs.

"I think I remember those clothes... Of course! I had already read about them." The girl remembered everything, those clothes were familiar because she had reminded him of a conspiracy post in Link Vrains that was dedicated to upload unknown images.

"I'm sorry, Frog. I need to leave." The girl ran saying goodbye to the frog and Pigeon.

"Where do you think she's going?" Pigeon asked and Frog just shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to answer.

* * *

 

The way Lightning Hunter had entered the building was not easy, she had to resort going through the roof to the passage with the help of a program that would allow the reduction in protection of the primary building and the main door. Although the building seemed to have been abandoned, a strong defensive program was present, even Miguel had to comment on the matter.

"Whatever it is here, I understand why SOL Technologies wants it, what is with this level of security?" Miguel said as he also detected something much stranger. "There is something else here, quite strange, some kind of signal that interferes a lot with my program."

"We will continue as we have planned." The hunteress said.

She walked down the dark corridor of the long building, nothing seemed dangerous at the time, it is not as if she was afraid, she had already trained for this kind of situation.

Then there was movement of a life, a door had opened, she ran back through the place where she came from and across other corridors until she reached an abandoned door at the end of a huge hall that, unlike others, was not full of doors.

"Miguel, are you watching this?"

"No, I do not know what is happening at the moment." "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, I don't have an answer, nor have I been, No, I've been, no, I've been, but why not. " The static now invading the communication between both of them made him hard to make out..

"Miguel, are you there?" At one point Lightning Hunter's voice broke when she could not hear her partner. It was obvious that she could get hurt and she wasn't going to deal with the increasingly dangerous situation here any longer.

Before turning around, the door began to glow, she swore for a second that the door was talking to her for some reason. She started walking towards it, as if her conscience had been lost.

She held her hands over the door and they start to shine, and then the door swung open up. It was a secured bedroom, with miles of cables that were connected to the entire room at a single specific point, a barrier that looked like it had something in it.

Several screens materialized in the room, she could not see anything but the shadow of a man. "Welcome stranger, I'm just the recording of a man already dead. Not everyone can get here so easily, if you could, it means your heart and your mind follows the network."

The huntres just looked, did not know what to think about all this situation, everything was confusing.

"Whatever has happened to you, I take all the blame, horrible people have destroyed twelve innocent lives for the sin of greed and I let you go through that hell for not act on time."

the hunteress was paralyzed at hearing the last part; to what was this person referring? Who was it? What did he know about the lost incident that happened 10 years ago and most importantly, what would this person know about their parents?

So many things clouded her mind that she could not understand.

"If you are one of them, one of those lost souls, I can not assure you that things will be easy with what I will be giving you." While the screen spoke several pedestals stood in front of the cyberse duelist. "I am giving you the work of my life, your sword. "

Lightning Hunter observed what was on those pedestals, Cyberse cards similar to those used in herdeck yet these were slightly different, the difference was that some Link Monsters. "It is impossible that there are still Cyberse cards, only Playmaker and I have them in all of Link Vrains." She used her dueling disk to scan them all and added them to her dueling disk.

She also noticed something else, she had also obtained two new programs, it was two skills, she recognized them because the skill was used in the speed duel by duelists. "Lightning Wings and Lightning Access? The second seems to be incomplete but the first is normal."

"If you've already installed the programs, although the second is a powerful weapon, it's not complete and can not be used until it's completed." The screen said, then the barrier opened revealing something new. "She's just a component of something much more important. she will help you to find the others. "

The screens then stopped, ceasing to speak completely.

Lightning Hunter was approaching a small being that reminded her of the ai that Playmaker had gained but this ones color was different, it was grey but with blue stripes on its body, it had a hoop above it head that separated a tiny part of it body and when it opened its red eyes it just watched Lightning Hunter.

"You are,my partner then." The figure approached the hunteress and looked her directly in the eyes and crossed its arms and put its hand on its nonexistent mouth, it wondered why the huntress used that helmet.

"I want to know who you are, this object here bothers me."

When it touched her helmet, it was de-engraved, revealing the face of the huntress, dhe did not have white hair as in real life, but she had black hair and a red lock at the entrance of her hair, her eyes were red alike .

The hunter reacted immediately, "Why the hell did you do that!? I did not give you permission for that and you should never do that." The hunteress said trying to cover her face "Not once can someone discover my identity."

The ai did not seem to listen to her, it was more focused on observing her thoroughly, even memorizing her face and hair. "Apparently you are a human female, interesting I have never met one or someone of your kind."

The huntress found it strange that Ai had never talked to another human being. "Have you never talked to your creator?" The Ai shook her head to the question, however what caught the attention of the hunteress was that the artificial intelligence was looking around as if it were a girl excited for a guy to see her

The hunteress stepped in to ask another silly question. "How old are you?"

"I don't have an age like you humans, not that I know of."

"Not that you know of?" The hunteress asked, she could understand a bit of the ai's issue, she also had no idea about her past. "You do not remember at least who is your creator or when you were created and also I think you do not know who the man on the screenis, is that correct? "

"I do not know who the recording is or why it is hidden, I do not remember anything."

The ai watched the screens and the huntress had planned to ask if she knew anything about the Lost Incident but she would be wasting her time with those details.

"I only know three important things that resonated in my mind while I was in stasis." The ai proclaimed, opened her palm and formed a three with her fingers. "1. I am half of someone, an important part of that person and at the same time not, although I have no knowledge of who this person is. "

The hunteress still heard something enigmatic about the whole thing while watching the ai lowering other fingers. "2. My memories are not important until the time is right and all the pieces are complete."

The last of her fingers was down. "3. I must find a worthy companion, someone who understands the injustices of their past and forge together a future for the twelve people who suffered the same fate."

If everything was already complicated, everything the Ai said just made it into a puzzle with millions of pieces and even more when the three reasons that the ai showed off, that reasoning was familiar. She had to know if this Ai had something to do with that person.

Having compassion for artificial intelligence, she understood what was happening. "I can understand what you are going through, I am not someone who has a clear past and can not understand the origin of the scars that the past caused us." She listened before the hunteress materialized her helmet again.

"I think maybe our past is connected in some way, that's why I promise you that if you fight by my side I'll help you recover your memories, but only if you promise to fight by my side to discover our past. "

Lightning Hunter gave her hand to the Ai for her to take, not knowing the concept of promises or shaking hands, she did not understand anything because of her lack of human understanding. "I'm sorry but I do not understand what you want to say to me. "

"When humans make promises or contracts with ourselves, we always shake hands to accept them."

"Interesting, humans are more expressive beings than what my state was showing, I am more interested now in knowing more about you." She said, "Can you also promise me to teach you about your culture?"

The duelist nooded and was that was when the ai gave her hand. "Then I've made a contract with a human."

"While we're here in Link Vrains I'm not a human and you do not refer to my gender in real life, I'm just a hunter called Lightning Hunter."

"Understood, Lightning Hunter."

* * *

 

"I'm sure I've already seen those men before, but I do not remember the group that they belong to, obviously it can not be knights of Hanoi." Tech Glitch watched the masked men talking while she was observed from a corner where they could not see her. .

"If only I could know what they're talking about." The girl was saying. She put her chin on a garbage so she can hear up to the ceiling and listen to the conversation from above. "Well, I already have a way to do it."

The reporter jumped into the trash can and then propelled herself to the ceiling, then did a pirouette and was on the roof, positioning herself in a position where she was not visible to the eyes of those men.

"Time for the show." She sighed as she activated her cameras to shoot photographs of the suspects. Shd shoot one of the three men that were there, of course she did not use flash as it would be detected and she was trying to be discreet with the movement of her cameras.

Only if she had been more discreet...

She felt something press against the backside of her head and it was there when he spoke. "You must be real stupid if you got here and thought you would get away clean?" Tech Glitch turned around and looked into his eyes with the rifle stuck just in front of her own eyes. The rifle was huge and standing beside him was another person

The one with the gun was a teenager small enough to even be Tech Glitch's brother, standing at only 5'6. He was wearing a green military uniform with a fur coat of a similar colour while wearing a peaked cap with an H-shaped coin in the center of it. He had hetrochromatic eyes of red and blue which helped to distract from the two piercings in his lips. Finally, his hair was green with the right side long enough to reach his shoulder and the left short enough to be stuck under the cap.

The person next to him was a girl wearing a geisha-like outfit, her kimono was a purple pink colour the sleeves of whuch were long while the lower half of the kimono looked like a skirt, it was decorated by some small slats, her legs had black stockings while she wore platform shoes, finally, she had long purple hair and blue eyes.

However, the main thing that Tech Glitch highlighted, was that the girl was taller than the soldier.

"You ran your luck last time, meddlesome swine." The boy with a Machiavellian smile was about to release the trigger. "Last word-"

He was stopped by the uncontrollable laughter of Tech Glitch who just kept laughing, making the little soldier lose his temper. "Who the hell do you are!? Thinking you can laugh at me in that way?!"

"Sorry! Your height! It's really too much for you to intimidate someone! To tell the truth how could you fear a little criminal like you?" The girl said not being able to contain her laughter.

The girl next to him tried to calm him by patting him on the back. "I do not think she really means what she says, Deus, it's just the fear that makes her speak that way."

The boy bit his lip. "A normal person would be terrified of seeing me Winstra! Even more so when I have my gun."

Thd girl now reveallled to be called Winstra tried to calm him down. "You're scary, even now that I look at you, I'm even having chills right now." She pretended to be terrified and tried to shake but that only hurt the little man's fragile pride even more.

Tech Glitch took her chance and used one of her orb cameras that returned to her, quickly she increased the power of the flash and blinded them both momentarily with a photo, giving her time to escape, away from them.

"Damn! She slipped out of my hands! Take care of her you imbeciles." The other members immediately reacted to Deus's order and went to Glitch Tech.

The girl photographed them all as she ran and then said goodbye to all of them. "I can't play with all of you guys anymore but thanks for the information, I will not take long to call SOL technologies and get them to stop whatever you're planning."

She was quite sure that she would not be caught but unfortunately she was stopped by one of the shots out of Deus' rifle that was not a bullet but a rope tied with two balls that caused her to stumble to the floor.

Immobilized, she tried to escape, but was restrained on the floor by her captors easily

"You thought we would let you leave so easily? Little fool, we're not for games. "He was approaching her, with his Machiavellian smile that would've scared anyone." Now, why don't you become our decoy?"

The girl was in trouble as she watched the men gathering in front of her. Deus standing at the front

"Those four little limbs were made for dancing! Fulfil their purpose and then decay off into the pits of hell!" The General cackled as he continued "We, the soldiers of the Emperor, will take our rightful position. The Emperor has decreed it and so it shall be! So! The worthless swine who oppose us, lay your lives on the line! Submit all of yourself with a triumphant war cry!"


	2. Chapter 2: The first Lightning part 2

_**Chapter 2: The first Lightning part 2** _

In the main Link Vrains square, everyone had met to watch the duel between Crystaline and Go Onizuka, all the spectators looked amazed at the incredible tactics that both duelists used. It even earnt the attention of the charisma duelist Blue Angel who watched from inside one of the buildings.

It was a small room where other charisma duelists met and watched the duels that were occurring. Blue Angel was a girl who had very long blue hair which reached her chest and was tied into two long twintails with blue ribbons. Her eyes and eyebrows were also blue and she had a green clover tattoo on her right cheek. She wore a blue choker and pink heart-shaped winged earrings. Her outfit consisted of a white sleeveless shirt with a blue necktie. Underneath, she wore a blue and pink dress with wing-shaped frills, and dark blue thigh-high socks.

"What do you think about Crystaline?" Her companion asked. She wore a different avatar just like a girly girl but with a gothic touch, her hair was pink with four ponytails in her hair, she wore a bra with a smiling skull in the shape of a heart while wearing a yellow jacket and a red skirt that combined with her black stockings that had a drawing of the legs of a hood in addition to her two boots of different colors. This was in addition to a red cape that worked like a hoodie and wss connected to a skull emblem on her chest.

Blue Angel raised her eyebrow and looked at her companion. "What should I think about her?"

"I don't know, it's just she claims to be your rival or something like that." The girl said as she held Blue Angel by the neck and stretched out her hand. "Just imagine how incredible it would be to know the reason her interest in fighting with you, an epic duel. A show between rivals to show who is the best!"

Blue Angel just rolled her eyes, what the pink-haired girl was saying was awkward because she didn't have any interest in fighting with the proud Crystaline. But it also crossed her mind that this would be an interesting challenge.

The Charisma duelist took the hand of her companion off her shoulders. "Again, she's not someone in which I am interested in dueling. If you are so insistent on having me doing it then why don't you duel her yourself? As the fifth strongest duelist in the ranking It's your duty, Pink Reaper."

Pink Reaper pouted, a little annoyed by the comment of Blue Angel, then shook her head, stretching out her arms and in a childish voice screamed "I could never fight without my dear Duke, we are united and inseparable twin souls."

Pink Reaper was known as the beautiful grim reaper for her tactics and how she handled herself in duels because of the graceful and beautiful tactics she would employ. But the mysterious thing about her, is that she didn't like to fight alone, she preferred to duel with her partner in Link Vrains, the fourth best duelist and her boyfriend Duke the masked duelist.

"Ah, I had forgotten that you did not like to fight alone." The charisma duelist commented returning to observe the screen.

The ongoing duel between both Charisma duelists was close, both showed great strength and dexterity with their movements. The audience that watched them shouted with emotion at this kind of dueling.

Go Onizuka had in his field his ace monster, Gouki the Great Ogre with two cards face down on his field while he had 1300 life points. Things were not so bad for him but his life points were still less than his opponent's. She had 2100 life points and two dragon-type monsters made of ice on her field with attack points of 2400 and 1900, plus a field spell card that froze the side where the Winter Duelist was.

"You can do it Go Onizuka!" One of the people in the audience was shouting the name of the Link Vrains idol.

"Show him your power Crystalline!"

One teenager followed the last comment: "Show him, the power of the freezing dragon, Crystaline !"

Crystaline smirked with the latest comments, her ability to entertain the audience was ridiculous. "Apparently I'm stealing your thunder Go Onizuka." The duelist stretched out her hand and then closed her fist. "How does that makes you feel, Number 1 duelist?"

Go Onizuka for a moment gritted his teeth but he did not stop feeling intrigue and emotion, he was even delighted to respond to the duelist. "Don't be insolent with someone superior to you Crystaline, remember why we are here in the first place."

"Sure! To excite the audience by giving the best of ourselves! Our power struggle and who has the guts to demonstrate their ideals with everything." The duelist put her hand on her chest; the public shouted her name when they heard her speech and then Crystaline raised her fist. "But I will be the one who shows the guts to achieve my dreams, the audience is mine!"

The audience shouted once again the name of the gladiator duelist. "CRYSTALINE YOU CAN WIN!"

Go Onizuka couldn't allow it to end this way, it would be a humiliation as a duelist to be defeated by the person in rank number 3, even if it was a show duel and not something serious in which he could risk his title but still he had to prove his worth.

He pointed out to her. "Crystaline! Once again I reiterate that you are talking rubbish!" He struck his fist to his proud heart. "I will show you that I have the guts and the determination to face whatever comes my way and I will show you in this turn."

"Whoa! There you are you annoying plagues!" A voice was heard from above, disconcerting both duelists.

"Who the hell are you to interrupt us?" Go said loudly, "Show yourself and I'll show you what I'm capable of."

A series of consecutive explosions happened near where the duel was taking, destroying nearby buildings causing people to run in panic.

"What the hell is going on?" Crystaline shouted as the monster holograms disappeared. Because of the confusion that was going on, she did not know how to react and because of that she couldn't dodge the fragment of concrete that had shot out at her.

"Crystaline!" Shouted Go Onizuka who immediately jumped at her, knocking her out of the impact zone.

The crystal duelist smirked. "We didn't get to end our duel and then you ended up saved me, very dishonourable to tell the truth." The charisma duelist said in a mocking tone rising from the ground and reaching out to Go Onizuka to also help him get up off the ground .

Even with the tone of the crystal duelist, Go thanked his oponent. "We'll still have time to duel again, for now let's just take care of the audience."

"Aww, what a beautiful display of comradery, it's sickening that it is happening before my own eyes." The voice again was heard but this time the owner was revealed, coming out of a dark tornado that when dispersed showed Deus and the other members of Hoelle.

Crystaline was the first to comment, "So you're the knights of Hanoi? You don't look like the images."

Deus took his cap and put it on his chest, that comment was hurtful for him. "Unfortunately silly girl, we are not knights of Hanoi, we are something very different from them." He showed his malevolent smirk but it didn't do anything to scare away both charisma duelists .

"I don't care who you are but if you disturb one of my duels again, I will personally take the time to show you the exit door!" The Gouki duelist cracked his knuckles in his own attempt to intimidate them.

But those words did not intimidate Deus and his troop of Hoelle's soldiers.

"We are not here to intimidate you, what we want is to send a message and wait for the true heroes of Link Vrains."

That last comment annoyed Go Onizuka.

Crystaline looked confused and asked, "Wait for the true Link Vrains heroes? What are you up to?" Then Winstra came out with the captured Tech Glitch behind Deus; the journalist was tied up by her hands by ropes of energy. Crystaline raised her eyebrows. "What are you doing with that girl?"

Deus placed his cap back on and took Tech Glitch by the neck. "Nothing interesting really, we'll just use it as bait next to-" Deus was soon cut off and began to yell in pain when Tech Glitch bit his hand.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY EPIC MOMENT?!" The General tried to get her to take her mouth from his hands, when that wasn't enough, even Winstra had to interfere and pull Deus away by the stomach so that Tech Glitch would stop hurting him.

"Deus are you okay?" Winstra asked and at the same time tried to calm him down so that he would not feel pain, almost like a mother looking after her child.

Both Charisma duelists felt quite confused by what they just saw and even somewhat insulted by the attitude of Deus.

"Don't underestimate them, charisma duelists, they are not as clumsy as they seem, they are dangerous people." Tech Glitch said and as a result Deus tighten the energy ropes around her hands much more.

"She talks too much." Deus sneered "The swine should stay silent and let the professionals talk."

"What do you want?" Go Onizuka asked.

"Men! What is our mission?" For someone who was clearly smaller than average, Deus' voice was booming and sent chills to all who heard him.

"Absolute Extermination! You should not save a single enemy! I do not want any of those tiny worms to escape, you understand? There's only one thing left to do, live up to our namesake and create hell!"

The general's expression twisted into a cruel smile as his pupils slitted, and if that was not obvious enough of his sadistic joy in the situation, the way he moved his hands was almost as if he were directing a symphony of destruction.

The two duelists were cornered by the sheer amount of men that Deus had brought with him. Both of them entering defensive position, each one protects the other's back.

"I expected to fall in a more proud way but I will be pleased to have fought alongside the highest ranked Charisma Duelist." Crystaline said with a smile on her face. "The only thing I regret was not being able to defeat you when I had the time."

Go smiled as well, but did not agree with her on that. "Save your sentimentality for later and defeat them first! Then we'll settle our debts later".

"I agree with that".

"Soldiers prepare the recordings, I want all Link Vrains to find out." The soldiers materialized several cameras.

The General of Hoelle moved into position so that the cameras could record his presence and broadcast it throughout the network, so it would show all over the external screens of Link Vrains. He had to give his message to all those who opposed them.

"To all of Link Vrains! We present an interesting proposal for you today!" He said with his Machiavellian smile inducing fear in those who watch the recording.

"But first! See how your little charisma duelists are crumbling before our strength in numbers!" The scene changed to Go and Crystaline showing their fight against the numerous soldiers of Hoelle facing them; That sowed fear in the masses.

"No less than a week ago the Knights of Hanoi infiltrated and spread fear in your hearts! But we are different..." The screen flipped back to Deus, showing him with his hand raised to the sky. "We are here to destroy them!"

"All you have to do for your salvation is give us your heroes that you pin your hopes and dreams on, Playmaker and Lightning Hunter! Come here or we will detonate several bombs in different places of Link Vrains!"

The screens show the different locations in which the bombs had been planted.

"That's his plan... He wants to end them before they are a threat and I'm sure he also wants to get the information they have in their positions." Tech Glitch thought."They want the Ai that playmaker have!"

The devilish Machiavellian laughter was heard and with his fingers Deus fashioned a gesture similar to a gun, pointing it at his own head. "So come heroes of Link Vrains! Or the whole system will be finished!" He said, firing the trigger as the screen goes blanck.

* * *

Watching the whole situation Miguel tried desperately to communicate with his partner. "Yuritzi, don't leave me here! What the hell is going on?" Miguel did everything possible to try to know what was happening in Link Vrains, the situation worsened. "Please, don't be a big mess."

Just then, his little sister came to the door of the command centre to check how he was, she was dressed in a Kuriboh pyjamas, with a hoodie that included the eyes and all. She knocked on the door to get his attention.

Her brother noticed by the third knock that she was watching him, he detached his gaze from the screens for a moment. "Maria, you've finished watching your shows."

Her brother said that in sign language, this had been going on since Maria was six years old, she was deaf due to the experimentation that was done in her while she was with Yuritzi in that hell that left her like that. In the time after her brother and Yuritzi discovered that she had suffered from this situation, the three made sure to learn sign language.

With his hands he said * I'm sorry you have to see the cries of your little hysterical brother, it's nothing serious at the moment. *

Maria asked him. * Can you explain why you were screaming, has something happened with Yuritzi? *

The man shook his head, he didn't want his little sister to worry. He used his hands again to communicate with her. *Don't worry, nothing's happened, Yuritzi is on another mission, you can watch TV again.*

The girl held her brother by his shirt, her face showing her melancholy was an attempt to get an answer. It left the man feeling sorry for her but he had to do everything possible to not tell her, nervously he tried to look away but his sister took him by the face, forcing him to look at her.

Oh no, that look that would make even the person with the coldest heart be thawed by her beautiful tenderness.

An alarm was starting to sound from the computer, alerting the male; saving him from having to give some explanation. He answered it quickly and it was Yuritzi communicating from Link Vrains.

"Good to see you're fine Lightning Hunter," the adult said; having his sister behind the chair also observing the huntress.

Both siblings were surprised when they saw the Ai that was in Lightning Hunter's duel disk. "Yuritzi, how did you get that AI?"

"It's a rather short story that is related to the work we received from Sol that will explain later when I disconnect."

"Humans can then have two names, both inside and outside of this virtual reality, impressive." Zero said with astonishment in her voice upon hearing about it and then watching the screen that was transmitting to Miguel and Maria.

"Whoa, you two are the second and third humans I've see in a day, this is so exciting! It's hasn't been even a day since I woke up!"

"There will be more later, but now just be quiet and let me talk to them." Lightning Hunter told the Ai.

Observing the screen again, although the reaction was obscured by her helmet, she couldn't help but be surprised to see Maria there. "Why is she up at this time and in the command room?" She stated with concern and with her overprotective attitude.

"Nothing bad happened to her, she just came here because she was worried." Miguel claimed to change the subject later. "Did you find out about those guys who attacked Link Vrains main square?"

"I just left the site I was at now, I'm not aware of anything, send me everything." The huntress said, she was surprised to see the recordings of the incident and Deus' speech that was broadcast.

The recording was stopped in this part of Deus' speech: "Playmaker and Lightning Hunter come here! Or we will detonate several bombs in different places of Link Vrains."

"It's a trap Lightning Hunter, they'll still activate the bombs if you go."

"And at the same time if I'm not going we'd be at full certainty of them activating it." Lightning Hunter said, "I won't take the risk of them hurting others and if these people want me, I'll confront them to find out who they are."

Miguel did not know what to do, he knew he could not change his partner's opinion. "Hunter, this is risky, could we not wait for Playmaker to arrive?"

"I've been fighting the knights of Hanoi for some time, I can deal with them." Lightning Hunter claimed. She knew how worried her partner was even when he could act immature he knew the great concern he felt towards her.

The Ai was interested in how Miguel reacted and took note of the new feeling that he expressed.

"You know I'll come back, I couldn't leave you two alone and much less leave Maria alone with you." The huntress said to Miguel and then switched to her hands to communicate with Maria.

Miguel still concerned about his friend.

* What I'm doing now is a dangerous thing, I know we don't talk about this much with you because we're afraid you'll worry too much. * She kept hoping that the girl would understand better.

Maria's reaction was expected, she smiled at both her brother and Yuritzi and then began to express herself. * I'm not worried, I'll always know that you'll be fine and even though my brother is worried, I know he thinks the same about you. "

She stopped for a moment to give a thumbs up, Yuritzi knew what it meant, she could only smile. "Because I know you are the strongest person I know and you will always get ahead."

"Maria." Miguel murmured surprised with his sister.

Decided, Lightning Hunter continued. "I'll talk with SOL later and we'll talk about my resignation after all this is over."

Miguel nodded, knowing what he had to do. "I wish you good luck, Lightning Hunter."

The huntress turned off the screen and watched the first wave of data storm she could use to take her straight to her new target. But before that, the Ai commented.

"Why you didn't hear out your fellow humans? At least the adult looked worried about you."

Lightning Hunter chuckled at the innocence of the Ai, she still had a lot to learn. "Humans are complicated beings, I could not even understand myself at the beginning." The words of the huntress only left the Ai with more questions but not it was time for answers, they had to take action.

The huntress jumped and materialized a blue and grey D-board, which she put on the datastorm and raced off to her targets.

* * *

Go Onizuka was exhausted, it was difficult for him to sustain himself due to the large number of Hoelle duelist with whom he had already duelled. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, he had already defeated 25 of them and there were still more soldiers in front of him. You could also say the same about Crystaline who inhaled strongly, she only had in mind that she and Go had the same number of soldiers defeated.

"You're already tired, number 1 charisma duelist, keep it up or I'll have to beat all of them myself and steal the glory." Crystaline was tired but still ready to continue fighting.

"Don't believe I'm done, I'm just taking another breath to keep going."

Winstra and Deus watched from above the scene, the smaller commander was smiling, almost interested in applauding their efforts but that would give them too much hope that they wouldn't be eliminated. "Aww, their show of camaraderie is quite flattering."

The diabolic smile returned again. "Very strong I must admit, that's why I must show you the power of one of Hoelle's commanders in person and crush all your hope, disgusting charisma duelists." Deus opened his fist before them and then pressed it hard into his chest. You shall be the first to suffer the power of Deus!"

Crystaline and Go Onizuka looked at each other, both smiled smartly even as they were exhausted from fighting.

Go Onizuka was the first to take a step and be ready to speak. "I be-" Before he could finish the sentence, he heard the sound of lightning in Link Vrains.

All of Hoelle's soldiers were disoriented by the sound of the impending lightning that struck the ground where they were.

"Be careful! Something's coming!" One of the soldiers alerted the other men to come out of the line as the lightning that fell directly to the ground caused an electromagnetic wave to affect the duel disk of all Hoelle's soldiers.

"Deus!" Immediately Winstra protected the teen by creating a shield of energy. A program capable of protecting both from the electric wave. "Are you okay, Deus?" The girl took the little one by the head and looked to see if he had hurt himself.

"I'm fine, you're making me look bad again." The teen said with a slight blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

"What happened?" The number one charisma duelist asked, seeing all of Hoelle's soldiers were reviewing their duels discs "Why are not you fighting again?"

"Turn off the duel function on your duels discs, you can not fight until the next time you disconnect." A voice was heard but you could not see the person speaking.

The charisma duelists tried to see where it came from.

Crystaline spoke, "Is it Playmaker?"

Go replied: "No, the voice is too distorted to be Playmaker." He narrowed his eyes to try to discover where that person was.

Tech Glitch was able to get up after the beam deactivated the elective ropes that held her captive.

Then she activated her cameras and smiled at the sky, she knew who was responsible for such action.

"You finally appeared Lightning Hunter." The reporter said.

Another bolt of lightning fell to the ground this time in front of the charisma duelists that covered their view becuase of the discharge of the rays.

Crystaline watched in amazement as the beam dispersed and watched the figure of Link Vrains' hunter, rising from the ground, just staring at both of Hoelle's commanders.

"That's Lightning Hunter?" The charisma duelist said in amazement.

Deus smiled in a sadistic fashion, seeing that one of his expected opponent had arrived. He expected to scare Lightning Hunter but only got the attention of the Ai who was at her side.

"Lightning Hunter, something happened with the face of this little human." She asked curiously, Deus bit his teeth at the comments but could not lose his cold and calculating attitude in front of the huntress.

"I told you to stay in the duel disk, it's dangerous if they see you with me."

"Yes, but remember that you are also my partner, we must face this together." The AI replied.

The General of Hoelle took a few steps to look at the face of the hunter. "Lightning Hunter, we were waiting for you for a while, why the delay?"

The huntress did not answer and insted turned her head to look at Hoelle's soldiers around her. "You brought all these lackeys for some reason or reasons to say so."

"Explain to me then, what would our plan be?"

Lightning Hunter analyzed the situation, raising hhrr left hand and three fingers. "1: What is obvious tp anyine with a brain is that you brought them to create fear in your enemies. However, what is quite ironic is that someone of your stature couldn't possibly be intimidating, even when dressed as a General of the Second World War. "

Again the commander of Hoelle was annoyed by the comments of his height. The ai again saw the adverse reaction of the General of Hoelle.

"I see...This Human is easily irritated by the comments about his size, another rather interesting thing about your species, Hunter." The kept that information in her notes.

"2: You tried to use all these lackeys to not only make the charisma duelists look bad." Lightning Hunter pointed to Go and Crystaline.

"He just wanted to use us as pawns for his games." Go Onizuka said while clenching his fists, swearing that if he got his hands on that dwarf he would take care of him.

"I would say more than bait, Charisma Duelist Go Onizuka, although I would have liked to enjoy humiliating you and your colleague but the biggest issue is not that." She smiled at the angry face of the charisma duelist number 1. "Continue Lightning Hunter."

"As I said, you also wanted to use them to get to me, which would required me to face enough of them to tire me out and make it easy for you to deliver the final blow." The huntress said. "In my personal opinion, it's a rather stupid mistake to underestimate a duelist, you do not know what their strength is and to hope that fatigue is your key to victory is foolish. "

"You are human, clearly the fatigue would end you, even before you get to me."

"Another mistake on your part, is to assume that I am a human being."

Deus found everything the huntress said to be like the delusions of a crazy person. "Don't think for a second that you can scare me."

"3: Again going back to the fear factor, you thought that if you could at least defeat me or Playmaker before at least one of us arrived, that would make the fear grow in one of us and that would grant them an easy victory. "

Deus and Winstra began to applaud Lightning Hunter.

"Really, the data we had about you, they hit the nail on the head when they revealed that you are not someone you can trust too much." Hoelle's General affirmed, applauding for a final moment and revealing his diabolical and devilish gaze. "We're losing too much time in this nonsense, let's start this battle now!"

The huntress agreed, activating her duel disk. "Then it will be a Speed Duel !" Deus responding by smiling.

Both then shouted while the DataStorm threw them into the air. "Speed Duel !"

Winstra placed her hand on her chest, with a look of concern for her partner. "Please take care of yourself, Deus."

Amazing! So this is a Speed Duel! Is it quite similar to when you did it Go Onizuka?" Crystaline asked but didn't get a response from the other charisma duelist because he was thoughtful after not doing anything against the General of Hoelle, he observed the sky of Link Vrains thinking that there was another new rival to face.

"Lightning Hunter and Playmaker, don't think that I will just be an observer, I will defeat you soon." He thought decidedly on his new rivals.

Lightning Hunter's ai analyzed the flow of data that passed them by and was filled with astonishment to see how incredibly strong it was. "This wasn't designed by a human, it is impossible that they could have done something as complex and mysterious as this."

Lightning Hunter too interest in her partner's response "Do you know the origin of this data stream?"

"I don't know, but whoever designed something as complex as this must be a genius."

In another nearby part of Link Vrains someone had materialized in one of the buildings near the square. This was the Link Vrains hero that had defeated the Knight of Hanoi who was tormenting Link Vrains with a Cracking dragon a few days ago.

And next to him, was the Ai that he had obtained that same day, behaving as usual. "ACHOOO !" He sneezed and wiped his face. "I'm going to suffer a cyber cold."

"You're an Ai, why did you sneeze?" Playmaker asked.

"Oh, it's true. We get them all the time." The Ai scratched his head. Playmaker moved his gaze to the datastorm between the buildings, it had already reached the time for the duel.

"Are we going to face them now?" The ai asked, Playmaker shook his head.

Returning to Hoelle's commander, he surfed comfortably on the purple data with his own black D-board. His skill stood out against the style of the huntress, showing off with a smirk. "How about this Hunter? Whoever arrives first at that building will have the first turn, what do you say?"

"Understood!" The huntress nodded. She began to gain confidence to move swiftly with the D-board, even besting the General with her speed for a moment, successfully managing to gain the first turn.

"You got that easily." The ai commented.

Lightning Hunter later realized something, as the ai had said it was too easy, as if he had let her overtake him. The huntress then looked behind her, the diabolical smile of her opponent had come back again.

"I thought you were better than that, but you let me down Lightning Hunter, Winstra! The bombs!" Hoelle's General pointed his finger at the nearby buildings that Hunter was passing.

"Understood Deus!" Winstra pressed a button on her duel disk biting her lips, the button armed the bombs connected to the aforementioned buildings.

The buildings collapsed around the Cyberse duelist before she could even attempt to dodge them. Meanwhile the small male jumped from his D-board and started running through the pieces of buildings, dodging each piece skilfully and gracefully, coming out totally unharmed.

"I won!" He said going back to his D-board and this time winning the genuine first turn, having first arrived at the building he had chosen while Lightning Hunter came after him, having just survive yet she remained calm.

Deus materialized the first four cards in his hand and observed with a smile on his face, pressing one of his cards. "From the winged flames of hell appears the cursed toy of the same demon, Infernal Puppeteer Lucifer!"  **[Hand 4-3]**

In the field a puppet materialized. The face was broken into quarters and coming from the multiple holes adorning it, you could see there were flames pouring out of it, the stings holding the puppet in place were close to being severed and were on fire as well.

_**Infernal Puppeteer Lucifer 0 ATK / 0 DEF / Fire / Level 4 / Fiend / Effect** _

"When Lucifer is summoned for the first time in my turn, it allows me to add to my hand a Spell or Trap card." He took the card from his deck  **[Hand 3-4]**

From the inside Deus' duel disc, the voice of a normal Ai of anybody was heard. "Excellent play Master Deus, proceed with the following game plan specified to this situation."

"Well said Ai." Deus laughed.

"Only one monster in attack mode and with 0 attack points." The Ai commented. She scratched her head thinking about what he would do with it.

"That monster is a decoy and its only purpose was to add that card to your hand." The huntress explained better. "It is obvious that there is more to his strategy."

"Well said Lightning Hunter, because I'll show you how I'll get my victory." He yelled as he raised his finger like a gun and aimed it to the sky.

"What is he going to do?" The Ai asked.

"Link Summon." The huntress replied.

"Come forth!" The commander shouted as out of his finger a flare of fire shot out to the sky creating a square portal. "The circuit of the burning flames that will be forged with the cries of agony of our enemies! "

"Arrowhead Confirmed!" The commander sang. "The summoning condition is at least one Infernal Puppeteer Monster! I set Infernal Puppeteer Lucifer in the link Markers. "

The puppet became a blaze and flew to the arrow below the portal, causing it to shine in an intense red. The commander of Hoelle continued to sing his demonic song to call his creature.

"Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Come forth Link 1! Infernal Puppeteer Zeltron! "

From the portal materialized this monster that had its face nearly fully broken, instead there was fire consuming the missing pieces. The stings holding the puppet in place were close to being severed, only one of the strings was actually taut making the monster lopsided.

**Infernal Puppeteer Zeltron 0 ATK / Fire / Link Markers: Bottom / Fiend / Effect.**

"I leave three cards face down and finish my turn." The cards materialized and then disappeared, becoming invisible to the eye.  **[Hand 4-1]**

"Good work Master Deus. An accurate and excellent play of a duelist from your skill level."

"Two monsters with 0 attack, a rare strategy coming from a duelist who uses the fear factor to scare his opponents." The Ai commented.

The huntress noticed something strange about the Ai. "According to what you told me you did not have any memories of your past when you woke up but why do you seem to know about duel monsters?"

"The state of stasis in which I found myself allowed me to analyse Duel Monsters and to play and learn about them so I am very familiar with them."

The Ai knew more than she expected, Lightning Hunter was grateful that it wouldn't a bother in the duels. She took the card on top of her deck  **[Hand 4-5]**

She took two cards from her hand. "First, I will start by discarding a card from my hand in order to activate the effect of my Cyberse-Jaegers: Thunder Tiger so that he can be summoned to the field." The first card was sent to the cemetery and then she crashed her Thunder Liger on her duel disc.  **[Hand 5-3]**

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Thunder Tiger 2000 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 5 / Cyberse / Effect** _

The monster was a mechanical tiger, its primary colour was grey and its eyes were red while on its back it had two rocket launchers to shoot at its enemies. The beast roared with intensity as it rose to its mistress' field.

"Then I will summon to my field Cyberse Jaegers: Hunter Swordsman." She Took another card from her hand and put it on her disk [Hand 3-2]

Cyberse-Jaegers: Hunter Swordsman 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF / Earth / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect.

This one was a robotic samurai who had two Katanas made of pure energy, for attire they had ancient samurai armour with metal shoulder pads and the sheaths of their swords on their hips, in addition to a straw hat on their head that hid their red eyes.

The huntress continued. "When I make a normal summon of a Cyberse monster in my field while I do not have a monster in my extra monster Zone I can summon Cyberse Jaegers: Quick Bunny from my graveyard."

**_Cyberse-Jaegers: Quick Bunny 300 ATK / 300 DEF / Light / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect._ **

The new monster was a robotic rabbit with long legs that he used to jump towards his opponents, it had a pretty face that was partly blue while its ears were yellow.

"Cyberse-Jaegers ? You have Cyberse monsters just like Playmaker." Deus said astonished by the new cards that the huntress summoned. "It seems interesting but they are not strong enough to fight my Puppeteers, isn't that true AI?"

"Exactly Master Deus, your opponent will have no chance without a strong strategy on his side."

"He has something planned, it would be a bad idea to start your attack on this turn without knowing what kind of strategy we are facing." The Ai reported, the huntress' chuckle won Ai's gaze. "Why are you doing that?"

"You have a lot to learn yet." Lightning Hunter said.

But before she could even finish speaking, the duelist continued her turn: "I will leave a card face down and start my battle phase."  **[Hand 2-1]**  The card materialized and then disappeared.

"The effect of Hunter Swordsman is activated, when I enter the battle phase all my Cyberse monsters gains 300 attack points." The swordsman raised his weapons causing an aura to surround the lion and him.

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Thunder Tiger Atk: 2300** _

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Hunter Swordsman Atk: 1800** _

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Quick Bunny Atk: 600** _

"I'll start attacking your Link monster with my Hunter Swordsman first." The swordsman took a huge leap and with both swords was ready to cut the puppet in two.

"Zeltron's effect is activated! First, this card can't be attacked, the target becomes me! Then that triggers the second effect! Allowing me to summon an Infernal Puppeteer monster from my deck to the field for each free marker, I summon Infernal Puppeteer Asmodeus."

_**Infernal Puppeteer Asmodeus 0 ATK / 0 DEF / Fire / Level 4 / Fiend / Effect** _

Asmodeus was a lanky puppet with disproportionate arms and legs in comparison to its rather small torso, which was set ablaze in a sea of yellow flames.

"That won't matter because you will still take the damage!" The Ai commented surprised by the move.

"Wrong, because of Master Deus' next move." Deus' ai said.

He smiled as one of his face-down cards opened. "I activate my Continuous Trap card Infernal Guard." The card had Infernal Puppeteer Lucifer defending another with a shield made out of fire. "When a monster in my Main monster zone is destroyed in battle, I don't suffer any battle damage."

Swordsman destroyed Asomdeus in pieces while the puppet was consumed in flames and shouted in an infernal omen, while a shield surrounded Deus.

"But Hunter still has another attack, so with this one we could damage you severely."

"So, why don't you try? If you're so confident?" Deus said in a defiant tone.

"That's part of the plan, I attack your Link Monster with my Thunder Liger." The tiger roared and approached the infernal puppet.

"Due to the effect of my monster the attack is directed towards me instead." The tiger changed direction and with his claws managed to do damage directly to the commander of Hoelle.

_**Deus LP: 4000-2300 = 1700** _

"My next attack! Go Quick Bunny!"

The rabbit jumped straight into Deus, but this time the General was ready to react. "By discarding Infernal Pupeter Levianthan from my hand I can cut the damage I receive from a direct attack in half." **[Hand 1-0]**  Stings began to ensnare the Rabbit, but that did not prevent him from suffering damage.

_**Deus LP: 1700-300 = 1400** _

"Impressive, in your first turn you managed to hurt him enough to lower more than half of his life points with your monsters." Zero-Q said.

"I finish my turn." Said the huntress.

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Thunder Tiger Atk: 2000** _

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Hunter Swordsman Atk: 1500** _

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Quick Bunny Atk: 300** _

On the other side, Tech Glitch was recording the duel, transmitting it all over Link Vrains while she was on her own D-board on another data storm.

"Amazing, Lightning Hunter is winning the duel." Tech Glitch said excitedly.

The Charisma Duelists on the other hand were more pensive and skeptical. "Everything is too easy." The number one Charisma Duelist said.

Crystaline nodded, concurring with GO "I think he's planning something, he hasn't even activated his other facedowns, it's as if it's part of his plan." The duelist then observed Deus' partner. " _She doesn't even seem concerned about her partner, not as much as before_." The girl thought. "They must be planning something."

Just then, more Hoelle soldiers appeared in front of the Charisma duelists, about ten soldiers had came to corral them. Both charisma duelists were in a bad situation.

"Did you really expect us to forget about you two?" Winstra said to both of them, "Now if you are so good please stay still and wait for your accounts to be eliminated."

Hoelle's soldiers were aiming with their duel discs, both duelists could not fight anymore because their duel discs were useless at the moment, it was at the last second that Winstra switched her attention in one of the buildings, the soldiers followed her equally.

"Playmaker!" Said the member of Hoelle with a smirk on her face. "You're in time for the party." The Link Vrains hero fell from the building and sure enough, the other Charisma Duelists were gawking at him.

"That's Playmaker?" The crystal duelist murmured and then crossed her arms.

"We're here to take down all of you once and for all!" The Ai on Playmaker's duel disk declared, pointing out at all of Hoelle's soldiers at the same time.

"Really? From what I see, we will finish you easily." The soldiers were quickly able to corner Playmaker.

Ai shrugged, maybe he shouldn't talk too much. "Be silent and leave this to me." Playmaker activated his duel disk.

The vigilante duelist was not entirely alone either, behind the soldiers, Blue Angel appeared also wanting to join the fight. "I guess this is the second time I have to help you save your butt Playmaker."

"Blue Angel." Crystaline muttered annoyed at her future opponent " _I should be the one there."_  She thought as she bit her lip and mussed about her helplessness as she noted that her duel disk still didn't work.

"Another Charisma Duelist, that is a surprise, but you will not be enough to stop us either." Winstra affirmed "Soldiers! eliminate them, I have other issues to attend to." The commander dismissed them as the soldiers cornered everyone, things weren't going well at all.

Returning to the duel, Deus began his next turn, taking another card from his deck and watched it smiling  **[Hand 0-1].**  "I summon Infernal Puppeteer Belphegor."

This monster had its face totally broken, fire consumed practically the whole body. The stings holding the puppet in place were severed and the monster lay on its back with only the hands visibly moving.

_**Infernal Puppeteer Belphegor 0 ATK / 0 DEF / Fire / Level 4 / Fiend / Effect.** _

"When Belphegor is summoned to the field I can add to my hand an Infernal Puppeteer from my deck."  **[Hand 0-1]**

"Reappear! My circuit!" The portal appeared in the sky "Arrowheads confirmed!"

The commander shouted spreading his hands. "The summoning conditions are at least two Infernal Puppeteer monsters, I set both monsters on my field in the link Markers." Both creatures turned into flameballs that passed through the Bottom and Bottom Right arrows.

"Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Come forth Link 2! Infernal Puppeteer Setral!"

This monster shared many similarities with the card that came before it. It had its face nearly fully broken, the fire was attached as armor on its arms and upper body. The stings holding the puppet in place were fully severed, the monster was lying on the ground only its torso showing.

_**Infernal Puppeteer Setral 0 ATK / Fire / Link Markers: Bottom, Bottom Right / Fiend / Effect.** _

"Your second Link Monster." The Ai commented "Again, it only has 0 attack points."

Lightning Hunter opened a second screen on her dueling disk, in which she could observe in more detail the effects of Deus' new monster. "As I expected, it is similar to its first Link monster but its effects, although similar, are more dangerous."

"Master Deus, the time is to proceed with the second phase of the plan." The ai in Deus' duel disk said.

Lightning Hunter's ai took interest at the dynamic , she asked Deus a question, "I see you listen a lot to that Ai, why is that?"

Deus smirked then narrowed his eyes at her. "Because we humans are imperfect, but not you AI. While we are fragile you do not get sick, we can't keep information like you that you have an unimaginable capacity for and we are mortal beings that can end up dying. "

Both partners listened intently with interest, Zero was somewhat enigmatic while the huntress found those words familiar.

"We in Hoelle believe in the superiority that you possess as the beings who deserve to inherit this world." Each time his smile was more distorted, he even embraced himself. "It's fascinating how we created such perfect beings yet we were so stupid to give them limitations. "

"What exactly do you mean?" Zero questioned.

Deus smiled and raised his arm, offering it to the ai. "I could tell you more, of course if you two would be interested in joining us, you could discover more about who you are destined to do be, you could even to become the most powerful beings on this planet under the guidance of the Emperor."

"Just think about it, Lightning Hunter, you're not a human being either according to your proclamations and you fight for beings that are not your race,. Deus said. "Next to that Ai you could stand on top of this world as a new race, it could be the new ruling class, what do you say? "

"I'm not interested and continue with the duel." The hunter said in a tone without any interest whatsoever.

Outraged by the words, Deus didn't understand the reasons for that decision. "Do you know the opportunity that you are declining?"

The commander gritted his teeth at the arrogance of the Cyberse duelist. "I'll make you pay for that offense, rejecting a deal with Hoelle can only be repaid with humiliation. Once per turn, Setral gains 200 points of attack for each Infernal Puppeteer in my graveyard."

_**Infernal Puppeter Setral ATK: 1000** _

"Only a thousand attack points, it is not powerful enough to damage any of our most ferocious monsters."

Lightning Hunter thought something different from her partner: "He has a different plan."

"Then I activate its second effect! By banish Infernal Puppeteer Lucifer from my graveyard I take control of a monster with 1500 attack points or less until the end of my next turn. I take control of your Swordsman!" The puppet's strings slinked out of the torso and was about to take control of the samurai until...

"I reveal my face-down, Cyberse Urgent Link Summon!" The Trap card was revealed, it had several Cyberse monsters escaping from an infernal beast attack on the Link Gate. "When a Cyberse monster is targeted by the effect of a monster on my opponent's field I can perform a Link Summon during my opponent's turn! However, I can only use Cyberse Monsters. "

"Come forth." The duelist stretched out her hands to the sky while creating a lightning bolt and with it opened the portal "The circuit that will bring the doors of freedom to those who are lost in the dark !" She screamed.

"Arrowheads Confirmed!" Lightning Hunter sang. "The summoning conditions are 3 Cyberse monsters, I set Cyberse Jaegers: Quick Bunny, Thunder Tiger and Swordsman in the Link markers." All the creatures became energy rays and came out towards the Right, Left and top arrows.

"Circuit Combine! Link Summon Come forth! Link 3 Cyberse-Jaegers: Thunder-Code Talker! "

Lightning Hunter's Link Monster was a robot with grey armor and a golden crown with three points on his forehead, he also carried a shield in his left hand which was made of energy and in his other hand he carried a huge dark axe, when he appeared in the field his eyes shone green and he roared loudly.

**_Cyberse-Jaegers: Thunder-Code Talker 2300 ATK / Light / Arrows: Bottom Right, Bottom Left, top / Cyberse / Link_ **

"Incredible, that's one of the monsters you got, Lightning Hunter." The Ai said in amazement at seeing the metal robot positioned next to its owner.

"As your monster has more attack than 1500, I can not use the effect of my Link Monster." Even with his monster's effect negated, Deus laughed. "But that doesn't mean I can't activate my Skill." In his hands a set of strings wove around his fingers.

The ground in Vrains began to crack and from the fire below arose two huge hands of wood from the ground destroying the buildings around it. The huntress almost fell off her D-board but because of the force of the destruction.

"Incredible that's your skill." The Ai said, she also noticed an interesting detail, focusing in on Deus' hands: "You must be controlling them with those threads in your hands."

"Observe with your own eyes, your monsters Lightning Hunter." Deus said mockingly.

The Ai and the huntress watched as her new monster was caught by the invisible threads that connected from the huge giant hands.

"He's playing with our monster as if it's nothing." Said the companion of the hunter.

"When my skill is activated I can destroy a monster on your field and at the same time cause damage equal to your monster's original attack points."

"Oh no, we're out of defense."

"Pay the consequence." He extended his hands while flames consumed the invisible threads. The monster that had only just been summoned was burned alive until it was only ashes floating in the datastorm's wind. Some of the flames came to strike the Cyberse duelist, who covered herself with her hands while the ai took the form of an eye on her duel disk.

"Arghhhh." The flames consumed her entire body, the harsh memories of 10 years ago came back. The day the flames consumed everything she wanted to protect.

 _"Please don't leave me alone_." She heard that voice again, her conscience snarled.

_**Lightning Hunter LP: 4000-2300 = 1700.** _

"I attack directly with Setral!" The puppet's strings slithered round Lightning Hunter's body before quickly ensnaring the huntress, the torched flames digging into her body.

_**Lightning Hunter LP: 1700-1000 = 700** _

Things did not end because Hoelle's General revealed another of his face-down cards, which had the design of an Infernal Puppeteer's soul being consumed by flames. "I'll activate my Trap card, Blazing Deprivation, which allows me to banish an Infernal Puppeter from my graveyard and cause 500 points of damage to my opponent.

He eliminated Leviantha from his graveyard and the puppet's soul in flames attacked the hunter who was desperately trying to cling to her D-board, while the flames consumed her entire body. Deus Started to laugh maniacally at the suffering.

**_Lightning Hunter LP: 700-500 = 200_ **

"You could have accepted my offer and had everything you ever desired, but now you shall lose everything, melting upon your pyre! Hahahahha!"


	3. The first thunder part 3

_**Chapter 3: The first Lightning part 3** _

 Glitch Tech watched helplessly as one of Link Vrains heroes was consumed by the flames of her opponent's card. She placed her hand on her chest, feeling concern for the damage she would have suffered after that devastating effect.

"Lightning Hunter has suffered a devastating blow to his life points, dear spectators." She spoke to her cameras. "We have to hope for the best for him, things still have not ended."

* * *

_**(Command centre.)** _

The companions of Yuritzi heard Tech Glitch, Miguel pressed his fist while looking down not wanting to see the state his partner was in. He felt a weight on his shoulders.

When he turned his head, he found that it was his sister's hand and when he saw her face, he did not feel absolute fear for the situation, instead he felt calm as she began to speak with her hands. * She can't lose, I say with certainty that she will find the way to succeed, she always does.*

* * *

_**(Duel.)** _

As the flames had ended and once the smoke had cleared, it revealed Lightning Hunter sat on her D-board, the fire had left her quite weakened while she tried everything she could to take a breath after that damage.

She got up and check the Ai on her dueling disc. "Did you suffer damage?" She said in a worried tone.

The Ai came out of the dueling disk in the state of eye she had taken to protect herself. "It was close, if that damage had hit me directly then who knows what would have happened to me?" The Ai said, watching as her partner recovered from the damage. "But still, you took the brunt of it, are you okay?"

The Cyberse duelist nodded, putting herself in defensive position, crossing glances with the General of Hoelle.

He only laughed when he saw how the cyber duelist tried to stand up. "I could almost feel sorry for you... Key word. Almost, You are being stupid for giving up the offer that Hoelle has blessed you with."

"Then you and I have a pretty different definition of being stupid."The hunter answer again won Deus's scorn.

"And you still challenge me? What makes you and Playmaker believe that they are better than Hoelle?" Deus shouted, "Your sentient Ai? The fact that you have special types of cards that not everyone has? Yet all you do is waste them."

Lightning Hunter pressed her fists, her partner even noticed, another interesting note about her human partner she had to learn.

"You do not know what you're talking about, leave your stupid ideas aside and stop talking nonsense that you do not understand." The Cyberse duelist pointed towards Deus, even with her voice-impaired you could tell how upset she was. " Don't talk about me or Playmaker in that way as if you knew us! Don't speak for us and compare us with your damn ideology. "

Deus raised his eyebrows at how the duelist spoke to him.

"And I do not give a damn about your organization! If I have to crush them together with the knights of Hanoi I'll do it! If you try to harm a single person in Link Vrains, I'll take care of putting a brake on their nonsense."

"Now let's go back to the duel." The hunter affirmed.

Deus gritted his teeth, the worse part was that the speech of the huntress was heard by all Link Vrains thanks to the cameras of Tech Glitch.

He gritted his teeth again and continued his turn. "For the Emperor, kill my puppet-" The duelist was stopped by the huntress.

"I activate the second effect of my Trap card, which allows me to recall one of the used graveyard materials when I do not have monsters in the extra monster zone but with its effects negated and I must destroy it at then end of this turn." The tiger returned to the field.

Cyberse-Jaegers: Thunder Tiger 2000 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 5 / Cyberse / Effect

The commander of Hoelle rubbed his lips, he couldn't continue his direct attack because his monster has less attack than her monster. "I finish my turn."

"Well done Lightning Hunter !" The journalist shouted.

* * *

_**(Command centre.)** _

Both siblings raised happy hands that their partner survived this turn. Then they embraced very strongly, that even for a moment Miguel left Maria with no air because of how hard they hugged each other.

Worried about his sister he pulled out quickly. "I'm sorry, little sister." He scratched his head while laughing.

His sister made an "Ok" sign but the poor girl was without air and couldn't stand up.

* * *

_**(Duel.)** _

The Ai sighed. "We were lucky that your Trap had that second effect."

"Still the duel is not over, he still has a monster that can not be defeated with an attack and I'm worried about his last Tap card." Lightning Hunter said, narrowing her eyes at the Link monster, then watched her deck.

The Ai looked at what she was doing. "Is this what you humans call a destiny draw?" She said, marvelling at the concept. "I had heard of this when I was in stasis mode, humans use it when it is the last resort."

"The last card has yet to be played and it will decide the conclusion of this duel, a miraculous return that can save any duelist."

Different to what the ai thought, it was not just a desperate draw, it was already planned, she just needed the necessary card to win, she put her hand on her deck. She just had to think about three important things in her head, three reasons to win this duel, she had to stop thinking for a moment and just concentrate on those three reasons.

 _"One. I can't let anything stop me, there is so too much I can sacrifice in this duel and a single false move could end everything."_  She felt a spark in her head.

" _Two. Miguel will be left alone and if Miguel is left alone, Maria too. Not only Maria but those to whom I will avenge, those souls that I leave will no longer be able to have the dignified rest that they deserve, the eleven will never be able to have their rendezvous. "_

The spark that she imagined each time became more unstable and at the same time from her hand, her companion noticed that it was filled with electricity.

The Ai was amazed at such a feat. "Incredible, you can connect with your deck."

" _Three. If this isn't something useful, people will die and if I don't move, I can not fulfil my promise and see the way of the stars for my new future._  "The duelist thought as the sparks that she imagined grew and became lightning.

" _This is not a simple destiny draw, this is my Lightning Draw!"_  She thought as she took the card from her deck, at that moment a lightning bolt fell to link Vrains while her entire avatar was electrified.  _ **[Hand 1-2]**_

Deus was surprised by such action and murmured "What did you just do?"

"The key to my victory lies in my next move." The huntress raised her hand to the sky, while her suit began to generate static.

The Ai understood what would be the next movement of the duelist just by observing how her avatar generated energy. "Are you going to use your Skill?"

"I activate my skill, Lightning Wings! This activates when I do not have a monster in my extra monster zone and at the same time my life points are lower than my opponent's and are below 1000." A lightning bolt fell on the datastorm, generating enough energy to make Deus cover himself.

Hoelle's General had wide eyes  _"What kind of power is this? Is it possible that this is the power of that the Ai's have, that Lucifer has spoken to us about all this time?"_

"This allows me to summon a Cyberse Link monster from my graveyard whose attack is at least 2000 attack points!"

Where the lightning fell, an electrified tornado formed and from this Thunder-Code Talker came out with a new color in its now white armor and what appeared to be a new equipment on its back that when activated seemed to have wings.

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Thunder-Code Talker 2300 ATK / Light / Arrows: Bottom Right, Bottom Left, top / Cyberse / Link.** _

Deus finally deciphered it. "That was part of your plan, all the time, right?" He said. "That's why you used that trap on my turn, you knew you could use that skill later."

If the commander of Hoelle saw the smirk that the cyberse duelist had at the same time, he would become even more irritated than he already is.  **[Hand 2-1]**

The huntress put her hand on her chest. "My deck is a part of my soul, this isn't due to mere luck, it is my deck's response to when I was in danger."

"I summon Cyberse-Jaegers: Lone Wolf to the field." The duelist declared, placing a new card to her dueling disc. [Hand 1-2]

A futuristic cybernetic wolf that has electrical circuits that connects with his entire body and at the same time has a viewfinder on his face emerged onto the battlefield.

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Lone Wolf 1200 ATK / 900 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Cyberse / Effect.** _

"The effect of Lone Wolf allows me to add a cyberse monster with an attack of 1000 or lower to my hand."

Once again the duelist declared another link summon: "The circuit that will build the road to freedom arises again!" The portal again emerged: "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Cyberse-Jaegers monsters! I set Thunder Liger and Lone Wolf in the link markers! "

Both creatures became rays of energy that passed in the left and bottom markers of the portal.

"Circuit combine! Link Summon! Come forth Link 2! Cyberse-Jaegers: Fast Gunman! "

A new monster came out of the portal, unlike the other mechanical beasts of Hunter, this was a beast of an advanced class, a trench coat raided in its pectoral area, there were white boots that went to well with his faceplate that hid his face. In addition to both ray guns that he had in his hands.

**_Cyberse-Jaegers: Jaeger: Fast Gunman 1300 ATK / Light / Arrows: Left, bottom Cyberse / Link_ **

"When a Link monster is special summoned I can summon directly from my hand, Cyberse-Jaegers: Aprentices to the field, in the Link markers of Fast Gunman."

This was a small boy who wore a rivet similar to Fast Gunman, but wore a scarf that covered his mouth in addition to his clothes being blue and he wore shorts.

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Aprentices 400 ATK / 900 DEF / Light / Level 2 / Cyberse / Effect.** _

"Then I activate the effect of Fast Gunman. By sacrificing a monster in its link marker, it allows me to destroy one of your cards face down on your field, I will sacrifice Aprentices." Aprentice descended from the field and Gunman pointed to Deus' remaining face-down card destroying it completely .

The commander of Hoelle grit his teeth. "You'll still have to deal with the effect of my Link monster, Lightning Hunter." You could tell from his voice that he was getting desperate.

"Hunter, it's true, even with your two monsters, the effect of his monster will protect him." The Ai said.

"Don't worry, I already have a plan." The huntress said, her words were more interesting to the ai, as to how she could get out of this. "I activate Thunder-Code Talker's effect! By destroying my Fast gunman in its bottom Left marker, Thunder-Code Talker will gain attack points equal to the destroyed monster's original attack, Energy Recharge!"

Fast Gunman disappeared and with it the wings of Thunder-code talker were opened generating enough energy in them.

_**Thunder-Code Talker ATK: 2300 + 1300 = 3600** _

"When a Cyberse monster is destroyed on the field, I can summon my Cyberse-Jaegers: Static Pidgeon from my hand to the field."  **[Hand 1-0]**

A small blue cybertnet pigeon emerged in the same monster zone as the sacrificed Gunman.

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Static Pidgeon 200 ATK / 200 DEF / Light / Level 2 / Cyberse / Effect.** _

"I start my battle phase. Destroy his monster my Thunder-code!"

"I will not allow it! I activate the effect of my Infernal Puppeteer. Since I'm targeted for a direct attack I summon two Infernal puppeteers to Setral's Link Markers." The commander of Hoelle shouted "Good try, Lightning Hunter! But in the end it was all worthless."

"You talk so much about how you and your group want to spread fear to the people of Link Vrains but look at how desperate you are right now." The huntress said in a mocking tone that drove Hoelle's General crazy.

That pushed all the buttons of the commander of Hoelle that made him explode with rage. "I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE SCARED, YOU ARE MAKING A DESPERATE ATTACK."

The Ai was the one who noticed and then looked at the hunter. "The second effect of Thunder-Code Talker can negate the effect of a card, that's why you wanted to make sure you eliminated his trap first with Gunman."

The commander of Hoelle was paralyzed with the last statement. "What?! That can't be possible."

"I activate the second effect of Thunder-Code Talker! I sacrifice Static Pigeon in its Link Marker and with it I can negate the effect of a card on the field that had been activated until the end of the turn, Electromagnetic Pulse! "

Pigeon was sacrificed and with his wings Thunder-Code Talker sent electromagnetic waves through the field that made the infernal puppet stop and become immobilized.

_**Infernal Puppeteer Setral ATK: 0** _

"End his life points! Thunder-Code! Thunder Ultimate Slash!"

The robot raised his axe and with a quick movement sped towards the puppet, Deus was immobilized to the realization that he couldn't do anything to defend himself.

"DEUS!" That voice was that of Winstra who was approaching with her own D-board to save her companion, with her active duel disc she created a great light that obscured the sight of the huntress.

"What is this?" The Ai covered her eyes with the intensity of the light, Lightning Hunter's dueling disc disconnected and the holograms disappeared "It forced the duel to end..."

The hunter for a moment watched the figures of Winstra and Deus disappear. But then the light generated an electromagnetic pulse that caused the D-board to disappear.

"We are falling Hunter!" The Ai yelled.

If hunter knew someone was going to help her, this was the last person she expected it to be, "I'm coming." It was Tech Glitch mounted on her D-board, taking her by the hand to save the duelist from being absorbed by the strength of the datastorm.

Tech Glitch sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead with her available hand. "You owe me big time for saving you, Link Vrains hero."

"Pay attention!" The huntress screamed.

When Tech Glitch did as the huntress had instructed her to do she saw a Data storm tornado, which had generated in front of them. "AHHHH!" The Link Vrains' reporter then also began to scream.

"Hunter, is this human being a good example of stupidity?" The Ai affirmed at the worst possible moment.

"Now's not the time Ai!" The huntress screamed. The first thing she did was get on Tech Glitch's D-board, take her by the waist. "Damn, if that tornado hits us, we'll suffer damage, hold on to me." The girl nodded and grabbed the chest of the huntress.

The plan of Lightning Hunter was to jump to one of the buildings and use her whip to reach one of the windows. The difficult thing was that the whip could hold them but the time wasn't likely to be long enough and she had to do something before that data storm hurt the three.

"Hunter whatever your plan is, there is a 95% chance that it will end in failure." Hunter just ignored her companion's observation.

"Here's a new lesson about humanity, we do not rely on numbers, we make crazy movements and we hope it works, or rather, if you do not move, you die."

Fulling committing herself, the huntress jumped on the elusive datastorm, having the hope that she could grab the ledge of a building with her whip, the duelist clung to the building even though her left arm was holding onto the screaming Tech Glitch, while her left arm was trying cling to the front building. It was too much for her to handle and they fell with all possible speed.

The Ai noticed how fast they were falling. "Again, Hunter, we are falling too fast and it is possible that we fall because your hand will not resist enough." And the Ai was right because Hunter could not resist, Hunter was falling directly to the floor of Link Vrains. "The fall will not kill us but it will hurt a lot."

"Are we going to die?" Tech Glitch screamed.

"No, but maybe the fall will cause some of you to become disabled."

"Ehhhh, I do not want to be disabled so young."

Lightning Hunter grasped hold of Tech Glitch so she would not suffer the full brunt of the impact, if at least one of them would have to suffer damage it would be her. She heard a great star and someone came out of the datastorm and at full speed was approaching them.

The Ai noticed the new figure on a D-board. "Who is that?" She asked, the huntress already knew who that person was.

Playmaker raced at full speed and as he reached a nearby building he stuck out his hand, pulling the huntress and the reporter out of the air but still dangling them loosely because of how heavy it was to carry both.

With a great pull Playmaker was able to bring both of them onto his D-board with Tech Glitch landing on top of Lightning Hunter, the red haired girl murmured from the experience and her face was in front of the hunt of the huntress. Not knowing what to do in the situation, she started laughing uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, turns out I did not save you. Ahahaha. "

"I understand, you did what you could and I could not thank you more." The huntress said making Tech Glitch smiled with gratitude; It only lasted a few seconds when the cyberse duelist took her in the face. "Now please, I need to talk to Playmaker."

Tech Glitch got up and Lightning Hunter alike, she checked her partner in her dueling disc; she was dizzy. "Do you feel good?" asked the huntress.

Zero tried to massage her head and replied, "What do you humans call this feeling?"

"It's called dizziness, it's something common for humans to suffer when we're in conditions like that."

The ai was amazed with that detail. "And how do you solve it?"

"We vomit or we hope it leaves us."

The ai noted again what the hunter said, another detail more to the list of things learned from the human race.

After all that the cyberese duelist turned to Playmaker. The Cyberse duelist walked towards him, raised her hand so that he would squeeze it as gratitude, he accepted and they looked each other in the face

The first to break the silence was Playmaker's ai that was connected to Playmaker's disk. "Ok, it's time to tell us, where the hell and how did you get those cyberse cards." He watched the duelist and pointed with his finger. "We will not leave here until you tell us. "

Zero was interested in the new Ai that was similar to her. "You are also an Ai like me, interesting... I did not expect to meet someone similar to me." The ai waved her hands excitedly. "This day gets more and more exciting..."

"Be silent, we are talking."

"Interesting you have a name, maybe you'll think about giving me a proper one later." The lightning Ai said.

Lightning Hunter went back to the important issue. "If you're here, I guess you took care of Hoelle's soldiers?"

Playmaker nodded. "I can't take all the credit, I had some help." At that same moment, another 5 people appeared on the roof. It was the five best Charisma duelist in Link Vrains.

They were Go Onizuka, Blue Angel, Crystaline, Pink Reaper and next to the pink haired girl her was her boyfriend, the last remaining top 5 Charisma Duelist Duke. He was clearly one of, if not the tallest amongst them. He also looked to be giving Go a run for his money in terms of visible muscle mass. Next to that he had an almost ghostly pale complexion that seemed to go quite well with what he was wearing. It was a rather complicated attire that stood out to the more simplistic designs of the other Charisma Duelists. It included a blue suit and long coat, thigh high grey boots and a black cape with red insignia on it to compliment the noble appearance it gave him, part of the reason that he used the name Duke. His hair was sliver and framed his face perfectly, with the rest of his bags being pulled back by a black ribbon. Around his face there was also a golden domino mask. He applauded the two vigilantes as he saw them

The cordial Duke was the first to speak with the heroes of Link Vrains. "Good work Lightning Hunter and Playmaker! You did a great act of courage in facing this new group."

"Let's leave the formalities for later! I'm here to face them, come on Playmaker! Duel me now! "Go Onizuka roared to both Link Vrains heroes." And then I'll face you Lightning Hunter, after I finish Playmaker. "

"I'm not interested." Playmaker turned around but without first observing the cyberse duelist. "Maybe another time, Lightning Hunter, we can talk more calmly." The huntress nodded and then the duelist jumped off the roof to disconnect.

"Then, I guess that it'll be only you, Lightning Hunter, let's have this fight." Go turned to watch the huntress.

"Your duel disk will still not work for another two hours and even then I would not fight with you, but all of you did a good job in taking care of the Hoelle soldiers." The huntress said, afterwards a lightning bolt fell on her and she vanished, leaving the other duelists and the Link Vrains reporter covering themselves due to the huge light.

When the light ended, they saw the hunter was already gone.

"Who was that person?" Pink Reaper mentioned surprised.

"That's Lightning Hunter, one of the Link Vrains heroes and I do not think he's a human being." Tech Glitch said winning the eyes of the five Charisma Duelists. "That's what I heard, did any of you not see my transmission?"

* * *

_**(Command centre.)** _

Yuritzi left the hidden room in the command centre, sighing and placing her hand on her chest, it had been a long day. Maybe she'll take a bath after she reports to Sol.

"YURITZI!" Miguel shouted, when the duelist turned around, both siblings had already thrown her on the ground while hugging her. "Good thing you're fine, piruja." Miguel said, when he and Maria watched the duelist on the ground, who was presently running out of air.

They got up quickly from the ground and apologized, Yuritzi did not stop completely; she sat on the floor while stretching her back, as if the damage she received in the duel was not enough.

"Interesting, humans can have two names." The Ai in her duel disk spoke; Then she turned her head to observe the siblings. "It's a good thing to see more humans too, are you also Lightning Hunter companions?"

Yuritzi got up from the floor and then sat down in one of the chairs.

Maria nodded and smiled at the Ai, Miguel spoke for both. "It's a pleasure to meet even an Ai program, my name is Miguel and she is my sister Maria." The younger sister waved her hand excited to meet her.

Snores were then heard; both the Ai and the siblings turned to see that Yuritzi had already fallen asleep in the chair because of the tiredness.

Miguel smiled. "I'll bring a sheet for her."

* * *

**_(Hanoi Base.)_ **

The members of the Knights of Hanoi observed on a screen the duel that Lightning Hunter had with the General of Hoelle; Among them was Revolver and Oblivion plus three new people accompanying them, among them an old man and a young man named Spectre who was the right hand of Revolver.

"Another reckless and desperate hero has shown up." The old man said, shaking his head.

"What do we do about this, Master Revolver? Both Playmaker and this new subject Lightning Hunter are Cyberse users." Spectre said.

"I want to take care of the new one, Revolver, you take care of Playmaker." Oblivion said putting her hand on the screen. "This guy seems to be interesting."

A new voice was heard. "Easy daughter, you will soon get into a duel with him." That person was called Poison, he wore a similar suit but he had a gas mask and a backpack that connected to his glove.

* * *

_**(School)** _

"Oi…" Yuritzi felt a stubby finger press into her face, she grimaced in her sleep as the person poked again "Oi. Schmidt. Wake up." Yuritzi still didn't stir, wanting a few more blissful moments of ignorance before having to slug through school again "Schmidt, someone wants to talk to you!" This time the person shook her and startled her awake, with a fire behind her eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Yuritzi exploded, twisting the person's arm behind their back to their yelps.

Said person was a rather large boy with green hair named Naoki Shima "Give! Give! Give! I wasn't trying to do anything! Someone asked me to wake you up!" It was then that Yuritzi mellowed out and her eyes flicked to the two girls that were standing beside each other and watching the situation unfold.

One of them was that red haired girl from the day before. Akatsuki if Yuritzi remembered correctly, she was dressed in the normal school uniform that the girl beside her had on as well.

The other girl was roughly 5'6 in height with her hair being predominantly purple that was overall quite a long length that went down to her midback with it spiking up slightly at the bottom. Her eyes were both blue. Finally she wears two silver rings on her left hand. Her skin is also tanned, which made her stand out slightly amongst other students.

"So, you were in my class the whole time? I can't believe I missed you." Akatsuki said in disbelief that she could miss someone that was hiding in plain sight "I still don't know your name…" She said, deliberately leading Yuritzi on in the conversation.

However, Yuritzi didn't reply, having this may eyes on her was making her anxious. If this was Link Vrains then she mightn't have had a problem but real life was a different story. She froze on the spot and didn't speak, leading Akatsuki and the other girl to raise their eyebrows "Riko." The redhead elbowed the girl next to her "Your turn."

The girl named Riko suddenly pounded the table, making everyone in the class jump at the sudden explosive noise "A'right! Tell us your name! We ain't got all day!" She said in a headstrong and forceful fashion. However all that did was succeed in frightening Yuritzi even further.

Akatsuki was about to pull her friend back but then someone's voice broke the tension "Oi! Plagues! Quieten down will ya?! Some of us are actually trying to do other things during our break!" The voice belonged to a small light green haired male with two piercings in his lower lip and one in his eyebrow. He had yellow eyes and one of his canines was sticking out of his mouth. With a huge sigh he turned his gaze back to the book he was reading "The Consentes Dii"

"Did you really have to do that? Takao?" That came from the person sat beside Takao, a girl that had long pink hair tied back into two separate low ponytails and similarly pinkish red eyes.

"Pftt. They can do what they want, I'm just trying to focus on my studies, Akemi." Takao responded off-handedly, to the girl who simply nodded.

Recovering from that, Yuritzi then saw another group of three people sitting not too far away from them.

Two of them looked to be enjoying themselves, happily chatting away between themselves while the remaining person looked as if the gates of hell had opened.

"That guy stood no chance! You should've seen it, Haruka!" The first of the two males said, cracking his knuckles while giving a large grin. Even though he was sat down, Yuritzi could tell that he was probably very tall and from the way the uniform was constricted around his body, he was probably very muscular. His hair was brown and very spiky, with him having to wear a bandana in order to prevent it from getting into his eyes. His visible eye was red and noticeably around his right eye was a black eyepatch.

"I just knew you would win! You always do, Seung!" Haruka yelled excitedly. She was a girl with hair that was predominantly black that was quite short, going to just above her shoulders with black bangs that cover her left eye that acted as a fringe. Her eyes, just like Akemi's were both pink. "What do you think, Yury?"

That question was directed to the second male, who was lounged across the table, which made Yuritzi think of him as a giant considering that the table was quite long and this person had his feet dangling off the side. Unlike many other students, he wasn't wearing the full regulation school uniform, with a red scarf replacing the tie and a pair of black gloves covering his hands. It was either from contempt, the fact he was sleeping or that he just didn't feel like it, the person named Yury didn't respond.

"Are you done gawking at everyone else now?" Riko moaned tapping her foot impatiently "We still don't know your name and I'm not in the business of waiting about for the rest of my life!" Yuritzi was still anxious about speaking, especially with the purple haired girl eyeballing her furiously.

"Hey, hey, Riko." Akatsuki said, patting Riko's shoulder, trying to calm down the headstrong beast "Let's not intimidate her any more, kay? We're not going to get anywhere by doing that."

Riko sighed heavily and folded her arms, puffing out her cheeks "Normally works when Mom does it on Dad…" She mumbled.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did the other day." Akatsuki said, holding out her hand to Yuritzi and smiling "And I can't necessarily do that without knowing who you really are."

"Schmidt…" Yuritzi found herself saying subconsciously "Yuritzi Schmidt." Realising what she had done, she clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Hmm. That's a nice name." The reporter said, deciding to ignore the other girl's reaction.

"You remind me a lot of Fujiki, Schmidt." Naoki said, coming back into the scene rotating the arm that Yuritzi had crushed behind his back.

"Who?" The three girls said at the same time.

Naoki stuck out his finger and pointed to a teen with electric blue spiky hair and pink highlights who was presently asleep "His name's Yusaku Fujiki and he reminds me a lot of you. Always sleeping and he never speaks to anyone. Well except for me of course!" Naoki posed proudly "It must be my natural charisma!"

"Oh do shut up!" Takao erupted again, making Naoki squeal despite the other's small stature "You're about as interesting as a brick wall and about as vapid as a vacuum!"

"W-will do! Nakamura!" Naoki yelped as the three girls' sweatdroped at the large male's antics, each laughing nervously.

Yuritzi then looked towards where Yusaku was sleeping  _'Yusaku Fujiki. They think I'm like you? They don't know the half of it.'_

Just then, the door to the room swung open and the teacher came through with another student in tow. "Alright settle down! As you can see we have a new student joining us today." The teacher then looked over their shoulder and gestured for the new student to come forward.

He was a male standing at about 6'2 with relatively pale looking skin and long blue hair, with one part of it running down to his back while the other half cupped around the right side of his face, hiding his right eye to a certain extent, both of said eyes were gold in colour "Ich heiße Kaspar Zichon und ich bin sechszhen jahre alt." The long blue haired teen said in a moderately heavy German accent.

As he looked around the class to the blank stares he quickly noticed his mistake "Scheiße! Sorry! I forgot, I'll start that again." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head "My name is Kaspar Zichon and I'm 16 years old." His accent was still quite heavy and the formation of his words was sluggish, indicating that he likely wasn't as proficient in Japanese as he was in German. "I'm Japanese but lived in Germany for a few years, so I have a tendency to slip back into the language. My parents were German too so it's kinda my natural tongue."

It wasn't his multilingualism that Yuritzi found odd, no, it was his resemblance to a certain Intermediary of SOL Technologies that was the odd thing for her 'Is it me or does he look like Mr Kryan?'

"I hope that all will go well between us!" Kaspar smiled happily.

* * *

_**(Sol technologies.)** _

On top of a rooftop Kryan observed the digital sun, Lightning Hunter appeared behind him; in her usual way of entering with a lightning bolt. The SOL official did not even have to turn around to know who it was. "Y'know, There's this story I was told when I was younger, It's about a lost wandering soul, burdened by their past as they were forced to go through a horrible experience. They were determined to help the others that were also involved in this incident, they even started to become friends with one of them that they had found."

The huntress listened to the story but her Ai did not know who the man was or why he spoke that way; she wanted to ask, but Hunter ordered her to be silent.

"In the end, this person formed a partnership with an outside party who was willing to help them achieve their goal. However, after a while they got cold feet and decided to tender their resignation with the outside party, ending their partnership. Unfortunately, when trouble came knocking and with no one around to help her, her debt was collected. "

Kryan did not stop observing the virtual sun, she understood his story. "Take care Mr. Kryan, it was an honor to work with SOL even if this was for a short time." Lightning Hunter disappeared again.

"You've gotten yourself into the mouth of the wolf, Lightning Hunter."


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunter vs The Ogre.

_**Chapter 4: The Hunter vs The Ogre.** _

For Miguel, the dueling coffee and computer shop was his and Yuritzi's way to make the world believe that they were just people. Of course, the girl with white hair originally thought that it was the dumbest idea possible, as if it is possible to have a computer store that is also a café and at the same time a place where duelists converge to have duels?

But it turned out to be a good room and many children and teenagers who do not have enough luxury to buy new duel disks came here to have fun.

He worked at the counter attending customers who came and Yuritzi cleaned the storeinside and outside while Maria was responsible for being the waitress, wearing a classic maid suit with a long skirt, which she loved to wear.

Although it did have a habit of calling the unwanted attention of some other clients; like once someone tried to invite Maria to leave, only to run out in fear by just looking at the face both Yuritzi and Miguel pulled.

At this time Maria was attending some clients at one of the tables. She used a device in her ears that helped her to amplify the outside sounds to be able to listen better to the clients, of course, unfortunately due to the incident the damaged region of her hearing, she can only use this device for 5 hours straight and in that time she has to take a 20 or 25 minutes rest because it causes irritation.

"I brought you the coffee and the chocolate cake you wanted." She put it on the table and made a small bow.

The woman giggled enchanted with the elegance of the young Latina. Maria blushed with embarrassment.

Miguel stretched his arms while talking to Yuritzi who was cleaning the floor with a broom. "Apparently those young people over there are having an emotional duel."

Yuritzi turned her head towards the group of young people at a table having a duel; she would not care much for them but more was the fact that Maria was also one of the spectators, the girl looked at them with innocence and interest.

The Cyberse duelist turned to see Miguel with a grin on his face; feeling happy that his sister was interested in something more than just watching toku and anime on television.

"I will use my Luster Dragon to attack your Cave Dragon." One of the teenagers said; they did not use virtual reality technology but the old methods of having duels at a table.

The guys watching the duel were excited. "Did you see that?"

"He beat him with that cool dragon." One of the kids shout.

The boy who lost did not have any resentment with the other and more than anything he smiled and extended his arm and gave a handshake. "Can we have another?  
That was exciting."

"Sure! Whenever you want."

Something that interested Maria was how they had that show of companionship, even when they lost they did not feel rancor or hate, the boy did not have any fear after having lost, he was just happy. How could this be possible? She only knew the suffering with dueling.

Yuritzi raised her eyebrows at how Maria was thoughtful: "Will she be fine? Maybe I should take her to her room again? I mean, it's been over 5 hours, maybe she does not need to use the device." She said something hysterical in her voice, she did not want to see little Maria suffering.

Miguel looked at her with a straight face. "I'd say 30 minutes to remove the device and only one more hour is needed before closing."

That still did not stop the young Yuritzi's concern.

"Don't worry nothing will happen to her, if you want we can finish after those guys have a last duel." Miguel said.

The doorbell was heard, someone had entered and both Yuritizi and Miguel observed the new client.

The teenager recognized her unfortunately, "What is she doing here?" She was thinking that her schoolmate Akatsuki had entered.

Akatsuki approached the counter and noticed that Yuritzi was next to Miguel, surprised to see her. "You work here? Isn't it interesting that fate has a way of bringing people together?"

Yuritzi shrugged her shoulders and watched the ground to not see the other's eyes.

"Oh, Yuritzi, you know this girl?" Miguel asked, Yuritizi nodded.

In a low voice she answered and only observed Miguel. "Yes, we are schoolmates, do you know her, Miguel?"

Akatsuki said, "I come once a week to buy some piece of computer that I need," she said, "although I really had never seen you around before."

"The thing is that she is not usually in this part of the store when you arrive, usually she's always cleaning up or I've sent her out to do an assignment, even if we live together she also works with me."

"So she's also a relative of yours?" Akatsuki asked with interest; the man nodded.

"Yes, she's been my adoptive sister for 6 years now," Miguel said, "Tell me she isn't pretty?" He patted Yuritzi's head; the girl became as red as a tomcat when he mentioned that detail and she wanted the earth to swallow her whole.

"You know, she saved my life and that of someone else in the school of a few days ago after we got attacked by a group of punks."

"Whoa, did she really do that? Why did not you tell me Yuritzi?" Miguel turned around and Yurtizi was no longer there. When he looked arpund more he found she was under the counter, trying not to be seen in a fetal position.

Akatsuki could not help laughing, laughing a little at how ridiculous she looked, she did not even look like the same person who kicked those punks' ass.

"Well, going back to our previous business what can I do you, Akatsuki?" Miguel returned to speak with Akatsuki. The girl scratched her head while laughing, Miguel just had to see that reaction to know what was happening. "Let me see, you damaged the program again last week?"

The reporter played with her fingers while trying to keep Miguel from watching her. "Well, you see, I tried to record something but for some reason nothing ended up recording because another program prevented it in some way."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"It's better that you don't know, it's another one of accidents at work that I don't like to talk about." A lie so he would not discover what she was really doing because she should keep that part of her life a secret.

Miguel raised an eyebrow, not believing for a second the journalist's story. "I have a policy of not asking my clients about their affairs, so I will prepare a new program for you and send it to you later."

The girl nodded. "I couldn't thank her more." She said going under the counter to say goodbye to Yuritzi. "We'll see each other tomorrow at school, Miss Schmidt."

Yuritzi raised her head which was engulfed in a furious blush, she felt incredibly uncomfortable, keeping her eyes locked on the floor waiting for the girl to leave

* * *

_**(SOL techonolgies.)** _

"The plan to use Go Onizuka against Playmaker has failed." Akira, accompanied by Kryan, was talking with the high command of Sol Technologies. Each one being represented by huge chess pieces in VR. The ones present were the King, the Queen and a few pawns.

The King's piece moved a step anc began to speak. "It is essential that we obtain the program that Playmaker and the deserter Lightning Hunter have in their hands, as security chief Mr. Zaizen it is your duty to stop them and you, Mr. Kryan, what about your bounty hunter? "

Akira watched Kryan, his friend and companion had a smile on his face while he walked towards the pieces, he already had a plan. "I know this sounds like a crazy idea but I think we should use Go Onizuka again for this occasion. "

The queen was skeptical at best "Why use a person who failed the original objective again?"

"It's simple, just because the Charisma Duelist has failed in the first objective does not mean that he will fail in this case." Kryan affirmed but some of the pieces growled at the idea, he should do his best to convince them.

Akira chimed in. "It's not just that Go Onizuka duels against Lightning Hunter, because we know the chance that Go has very little chance of winning, given his recent loss to Playmaker but that's just the surface, we will use a specialized hitman that Kryan has asigned to eliminate Lightning Hunter while he is distracted in the duel."

"This plan is yours, Mr. Kryan?" The King's piece asked.

"Yes, we had already discussed this idea before between the two of us before coming here, although my partner was not completely in agreement with the plan." Kryan said with a smirk towards his partner, Akira crossed his arms in disagreement but in the end he had to do his duty although this betrayed his own ideals.

The pieces were silent for a few minutes and then they began to shine and it was the King who finally gave the final decree. "We agree with his plan."

Kryan and Akira gave a quick response. "Thank you for accepting the idea."

* * *

_**(Command centre.)** _

"You have to say, that was an awesome battle against Playmaker." Miguel said, accompanied by Yuritzi and Maria who by their own choice wanted to see the duel.

They have already completed their day today at the café, now they were working on the next step for Lightning Hunter to take. Even though Yuritzi did not like the idea that Maria was here, she didn't want to take her out by force now that she was more interested in the matter, the cyberse duellist would hate herself by preventing the girl seeing these things.

Maria had a smile on her face, the charm of the duel between both opponents was intoxicating. Even the Ai that Yuritzi got shared the same interest. "Interesting use of a Cyberse deck. An interesting thing that I noticed is that cyberse duelists use Link Spam immediately."

Maria also had her own comment about the duel, using her hands because she did not have the device this time. * His deck is very similar to yours Yuritzi but it's different, although I like it more, yours reminds me more of the Kamen Rider and he looks like a zombie. *

Yuritzi had a smile so Maria did not feel out of place, the duelist communicated in the same sign language. * Thanks for the compliment ".

The ai contemplated sign language. "Why do you communicate in this way with her?" She asked innocently.

Miguel observes a Yuritzi for a moment, he spoke quietly. "Not all the details, just the physical state."

"You see she's deaf, a person who can't hear all the time and has a hard time listening. The truth is just as Miguel says."

"She, again, has impressed me, she lost the ability to listen so she took to using her cunning?". The Ai was more and more impressed, she even logged it down in her notes. "I must learn sign language, I also want to communicate with you, Maria."

Miguel translated what the Ai said to Maria with his hands; The young girl smiled and then made a small bow. "Thank you, I also want to communicate with you Miss Ai."

"Don't address me so formally, you can call me Zero-Q, because my serial number is 00000."

"So why the Q at the end of your name?" Asked Miguel interested.

"Because it's another zero."

"Wait isn't that redundant?"

"It is what it is, but I think it is good, what do you think?"

Yuritzi just shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to think about the matter. "She chose that name, let her enjoy it at least. "The girl said confused and then sighed. "Can we go back to where we were?"

* * *

_**(Orphanage of Den City)** _

"I see you're one for children, Go Onizuka." Upon hearing the new voice, Go immediately stopped playing with the kids and turned to where he thought it had come from. "You seem very much like their big brother."

Looking behind him, Go saw Kryan standing in the corridor with his hands in his pockets "Greetings, my name is Kryan Zichon. Deputy Security Manager of SOL technologies, it's a pleasure to finally get to meet you in person, Mr Onizuka."

"SOL… What do you want with me?" Go had to do his best to prevent a more risqué remark from leaving his mouth due to the presence of the children in the room "I thought that our partnership was only a one off thing."

In response Kryan smirked "Don't be so naïve, Mr Onizuka. You should know how the chain of command works, given the time you were the number one duelist in Link Vrains. I didn't realise that you had such a weak short term memory."

"Why you…!" Go once more had to restrain himself, this time round from physically assault the SOL deputy. The kids still saw him as number one and there was no changing that, the last thing he needed at this moment was to lose their faith too. "Tch, what do you want me to do."

"That's more like it!" Kryan smiled happily before reverting back to his previous calculating look "I'm acting upon orders from both Queen and the higher ups at SOL and my immediate boss Akira Zaizen to bring you back for another mission. One of upmost importance, one that could even possibly… Lift your ranking... So to say…" Go knew that the long haired male in front of him was provoking him, he wasn't an idiot. But… If what he implied was true then the desire was already there. "We want you to duel Lightning Hunter."

That blunt statement made Go raise his eyebrows, sure he had previously demanded to duel Lightning Hunter but to do it so soon after Playmaker would be insane "Lightning Hunter? That new bounty hunter that just suddenly appeared in the system? I thought they worked for you?"

"Yes, yes and no." Kryan replied, answering the questions all at once "They indeed have just appeared into the system but they are just as much of a danger to it as Playmaker is. As for the last part, they were employed with us but that contract has since been considered null and void."

"What's your point?" Go said, annoyed by Kryan seemingly deliberately dragging out the situation.

"Duel them for us. Retrieve the Ai they possess. Become number one again." Kryan removed one of his arms out of his pockets and handed over a singular card to Go "Surely you want that? To be revered and held at the pinnacle of the dueling world once more? Do this for us successfully and we can certainly pull some strings behind the scene."

Kryan didn't wait for Go to reply as he moved to leave "I'll be watching so I don't need your commitment now, just keep me in mind 'kay? If you can't bring yourself to do it out of duty then do it for the kids. They deserve to see their big brother on top of the world." With that the enigmatic deputy had vanished from the scene as a sea of eyes locked onto him.

Go saw the kids look up at him with wide eyes filled with excitement "Do it!" They collectively yelled "Playmaker was just fluke! No one can defeat you!"

With that Go's mind was made up.

Kryan smirked.

* * *

_**(In some Link Vrains building.)** _

"I tell you, someone deleted all the information I had stored in the camera and didn't let me transmit anything." Glitch Tech was in a nearby building next to Pigeon and Frog.

"You should be more careful with your equipment." Frog said as he drank a cup of tea. "My companion and I don't give out such things, because we are careful with our team."

The girl was upset by the comment; It was not her fault that this happened So she decided to ignore it and to set up er cameras with the new program that she had bought from Miguel.

"You know that new duelist Lightning Hunter is becoming popular among the Link Vrains forums." Pigeon said grabbing a cookie.

"Lightning Hunter? Isn't that that was the person you were researching Tech Glitch?"

"I'm working, Frog, please." She said in a threatening tone.

Pigeon and Frog got scared, preferring to talk to each other.

Pigeon continued. "But I hear SOL has a reward for their head because they're a deserter."

Tech Glitch joined the conversation, leaving the new program behind. "That would explain why they captured Knights of Hanoi, but their modus operandi is different from Playmaker."

"You're weird, Tech Glitch, one moment you get upset with us and the other try to join in the conversation" Pigeon and Frog watched her out of the corner of their eyes.

The reporter was upset by the last comments, she crossed her arms and pouted. "If you would stop being annoying."

"Going back to the subject, Playmaker only defeats knights of Hanoi but Lightning Hunter does something with them, I think they delete the accounts or something like that." The journalist said putting her hand on her chin. "I wonder how they do it?"

"They're a bounty hunter, of course they can do those things." Pigeon added.

The reporter, before answering Pigeon, had heard a sound come from her duel disk. It was a message that was sent to her by a stranger, even though she didn't know the origin of the message she opened it and began to read it carefully ignoring both other journalists.

She raised at eyebrows at the end of reading it and got up quickly.

"I have to go, I'm sorry." The reporter quickly disconnected and gave neither Frog nor Pigeon time to respond.

"Ohhh, she did it again." Pigeon went back to take another sip of his cup of tea.

* * *

_**(Residence O Hara)** _

After the day, in the O Hara residence everyone was ready to go to sleep, of course Miguel was the first to fall asleep first in the chair of the command room and as was common in those situations, Yuritzi carried the adult man on in her shoulders to herr room.

After the adult to his bed she left. "Good night, giant baby." She said not avoiding laughing at her comment and then closing the door and letting him rest in peace.

Now it was only necessary to see if Maria was sleeping in her room.

The door of the girl's room was half-open and with the lights on, before she entered the room she heard the voice of Zero-Q in the room.

"At last you help meto understand the sign language Miss Maria." She listened excited to learn something new and Maria proud of having taught her, the girl had her device to listen.

Yuritzi had a smile on her face for Maria.

"If you want you can take my notes if you have more questions." Maria said, taking a notebook from the desk and at the same time dropping a deck holder which the girl swiped off the ground immediately.

"Miss Maria, I didn't know you were a duelist?" Zero asked her.

Maria was a little intimidated and blushed "I'm not, although I'd like to be, but I'm afraid of Yuritzi."

"Would you like to be?" Zero asked, not understanding well.

Zero still lacking the proper context pushed on. "There are many programs for duelists with disabilities on the web that can start you in the world of pro dueling."

Maria was somewhat hesitant but did not want to reveal much information to the Ai, because Yuritzi told her that she can not tell anyone about where she came from.

So she limited herself to saying the other thing. "Well, it's not that I don't want to, or my limitations are the problem, it's that I do not know if Yuritzi wants me to learn."

"Why would that be a problem? I say you are not fighting for your life as she does. "

"She is afraid that it will hurt me and that she will not know how i could react. It reminds me of bad times." Maria hugged the deck in her chest. "And it's something that I understand, I don't want her to feel very worried about me, my brother even tried to teach me since he is very good at explaining things. "

"Your brother want you to duel too?"

Maria nodded. "He even bought this deck of cards, he worries a lot like Yuritzi that I'm happy and I don't want anyone to feel bad for me." A sad smile on her face that made the ai feel bad for her.

There was a noise outside the room that alerted Zero. "Apparently there is someone outside." Zero pointed toward the door.

When Maria went to check she realized that there was no one outside, she found it weird and just went back to her room and this time closed the door.

The cyberse duelist fell from the ceiling that she was clinging onto, hiding from Maria when she opened the door. She had listened to everything she said to Zero and one she just felt sorry for her, besides feeling horribly wrong for taking away an opportunity for Maria to move forward.

* * *

_**(Link Vrains.)** _

"If you mess with the Knights of Hanoi you must pay the price." Some Knights of Hanoi had managed to corner Tech Glitch on a rooftop Link Vrains. "Are you ready to fight? Silly girl." He had his duel disk ready to fight.

But Tech Glitch just ignored the knight. "Hey! I'm threatening you here! You can't ignore me like that!"

Tech Glitch rolled her eyes and put her finger in her mouth, telling him to keep quiet. "I'm waiting for someone, if you don't know."

She was hoping to engage the Knight intentionally it making a rash move. "I'm going to erase your account!" He prepared his disk to eliminate Tech Glitch from Link Vrains. The journalist recoiled for a second, afraid of the man.

However, the Knight of Hanoi was terrified when he looked up. He saw the figure of Playmaker landing in front of both of them and putting himself in front of Tech Glitch, causing him to back off.

"This is like the tenth Knight of Hanoi that we found Playmaker, shall we finish him as we did with the other two?" AI in Playmaker duel disk said confidently.

"The tenth?" The Knight of Hanoi said scared.

"Of course. But that's only if you want to be the next to suffer our anger, because we are on a very good run today."

The man just bit his teeth while disconnecting, "You'll pay, Playmaker." He disconnected, running away like a coward from the confrontation.

"Hey look! This time I got him to run away like a little girl, Playmaker!" Ai pounded his chest, proud of his achievement. Playmaker turned away ignoring the comment of the ai. "At least you could congratulate me..."

"Playmaker wait!" Tech Glitch called out, stopping him for a second. "It's something important that you need to attend." The hero of link vrains stopped, then turned to stare at the journalist who backed up for a moment.

The girl turned her head and slapped herself for a moment and won a rare look from the ai and the male Cyberse duelist who raised an eyebrow.

The girl raised her duel disk and showed the message that was sent to her. The content was: _Tomorrow, on Saturday, there will be a duel between Lightning Hunter and Go Onizuka, but what none of them know is that someone is waiting for both duelists where the light revives and dies is where you will find the hitman. With this I want you to communicate with Playmaker and send this message, because if you fail Lightning Hunter will not only lose their account but will also be at risk of dying._

Playmaker finished reading the message "I don't know if this is legitimate, I have many doubts about this information, even the source does not seem legitimate." The doubt was in his firm and boring tone.

Tech Glitch had previously been deceived with false information before but after a while she knew how to differentiate between false and true information ... at least, that's what she thought. "If the information does not seem legitimate, it could be a troll. But we can't take the risk of him hurting Go Onizuka or Lightning Hunter. "

Playmaker crossed his arms, even Ai didn't know whether to believe the girl. "All this seems too foolish, why should we believe in information that does not seem legitimately true?" The answer was doubtful. "Besides we don't know you well, it could be a trap like the last time with Go Onizuka. You could even be in on it and lock us up in a cage, possibly worse!"

The ai was right, she did not have enough evidence to confirm if the message was true but she thought about something. "You can take it and trace where it came from, find out at least if it is true." This still did not convince him at all.

"Please, you're the only ones I can trust this information with, there's no one else I can trust, we can not let people end up suffering from this." Tech Glitch said as she passed the message to Playmaker who was still watching her.

The duelist backed away and continued on his way, disconnecting from Link Vrains.

The reporter fell to the ground and hit it with her fist, in a fit of rage. "Damn, I'm an idiot."

* * *

_**(Residence O Hara: Saturday morning)** _

"Yuritzi, we have a problem." Miguel woke Yuritzi abruptly "Hoelle's back in Link Vrains, apparently they have a hostage."

Yuritzi didn't blink or massage her eyes, instead she just got out of bed and noticed that Maria was sleeping next to her with her dueling disk in the middle of the bed with Zero sleeping in it. She took it.

She put on her duel disk and woke up the Ai. "Zero, we have a job." She went out to the command room.

"But I haven't even bathed!" Zero argued.

"You can't bathe, you're not human."

"But I still wanted to try." Yuritzi rolled her eyes and didn't respond to her partner.

She approached the booth and opened it with her deck in hand "Deck Set!" She introduced her deck into her duel disk "Into the Vrains!" She was swiftly transported to virtual reality.

* * *

**_(Link Vrains.)_ **

Hoelle's soldier was housed in one of the Link Vrains buildings, he had two hostages tied up in a rope, while the SOL cameras had them on tape all the time. A lightning bolt fell toward the building near Hoelle's soldier.

The hunter had arrived at the place. "You've arrive in time, Lightning Hunter, I thought you'd never arrive." The soldier of Hoelle said and in a moment of distraction threw an anchor that attached itself to the duel disk of the cyberse duelist.

"A duel anchor, you won't let me escape from here without a good fight, right?" The hunter exclaimed while her duel disk started up due to the anchor.

The avatar of the soldier then began to alter, revealing it to be the number one Charisma Duelist, Go Onizuka. "I would rather say that we are here to entertain the audience more than anything else."

"Go Onizuka apparently also wants to face us." Zero said.

"I told you last time I have no interest in fighting you, not because I'm not interested but I don't have any relationship with you or any reason to fight." The hunter said.

"Now we have an interest. You know how the duel anchor works, you know how risky it is not to accept the duel and lose your account." Go Onizuka exclaimed, "This will be a duel to decide who deserves the second place."

Lightning Hunter couldn't do anything but accept the challenge.

"Speed Duel !" Both duelist shouted.

_**Go Onizuka LP: 4000: Hand 4.** _

_**VS** _

_**Lightning Hunter LP: 4000: Hand 4.** _

"I'll start the first turn." The Charisma duelist shouted as the four cards materialized in front of him. He had a grin on his face with the cards he had. "I'll summon Gouki Suprex from my hand."  **[Hand 4-3]**

This was an ogre, which was similar to a dinosaur, dressed in a blue body armor with a tail swishing behind it.

_**Gouki Suprex 1800 ATK / 0 DEF / Earth / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect.** _

"When Suprex is summoned to the field by normal Summon, I can call another Gouki monster from my hand, I summon Gouki Twistcobra to the field." **[Hand 3-2]**

Another ogre materialized this as his name said was similar to a cobra, wearing a hat with a cobra face and at the same time had cobra tails that connected to it.

_**Gouki Twistcobra 1600 ATK / 0 DEF / Earth/ Level 3 / Warrior / Effect.** _

"Interesting a level 4 monster and a level three monster at the same time." Zero-Q commented, "I wonder if he will use the same strategy he used against Playmaker?"

"Possibly, we should not lower our guard." Lightning Hunter commented, "So it's possible that his next move is to expect us to face him."

Go Onizuka smirked. "You can try to predict my movements all you want, Lightning Hunter, but that will not stop my fighting spirit and my beating you." The duelist said; closing his fist in front of her.

Zero-Q put her hand on her chin. "What are you trying to insult us? Is that not breaking a rule or something?"

"It's trash talk, it's used in free fights or other sports to get the attention of the rival, it makes things exciting, so to speak."

"Interesting, then Go Onizuka you could never win, if you could not even beat Playmaker what makes you think you can defeat us?"

Go Onizuka pressed his fists and hit his chest. "That one has a lot of courage to talk to me that way, I hope your owner shows his courage, I leave a card face down and I finish my turn." A face-down card materialized and then disappeared.

"I'm not her pet, we're partners." Zero pointed to Lightning Hunter, annoyed by the comment, "Isn't it true, Hunter?"

"Silence, I'm trying to think." The hunter told Ai who was lowering her head with a sweatdrop.

' If he is trying to force a fight, it is possible that he wants me to destroy his monsters in battle so that he can activate the effects of his Gouki monsters and add more cards to his hands of that type, then just use his Skill to summon his ace monster again.' The hunter watched her hand, she had an equip card in it and several monster that served well for this situation.

"Draw." She took a card from her deck, she had a good card in her hand **[hand 4-5]**. "I'll start by summoning Cyberse-Jaegers: Lone Wolf to the field." **[Hand 5-4]**  It was a futuristic cybernetic wolf that had electrical circuits that connected to his entire body while at the same time there was a visor on his face.

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Lone Wolf 1200 ATK / 900 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Cyberse / Effect.** _

"The effect of Lone Wolf is activated, when this is summoned to the field by normal summon I can add a Cyberse monster to my hand with less than 1000 attack points." The Cyberse duelist took her deck in the traditional way; I mean, taking her deck, observing the cards and then selecting the one she wanted.  **[Hand 4-5]**

"What an old-fashioned hunter." His opponent scoffed at the way she did things.

"It's true Lightning Hunter, you could have used the interface on your duel disk to make it much easier," Zero said.

"It's my way of doing it, now can we go back to the duel?" The hunter said a little embarrassed on the inside for the comments.

"I discard Cybernetic Butterfly from my hand in order to summon the Cyberse-Jaeger field: Thunder Tiger to the field." She discarded a card from her hand and then inserted the card into her duel disc.  **[Hand 5-3]**

This monster was a mechanical tiger with its primary colors being grey, its eyes were red while on its back it had two rocket launchers to shoot at its enemies.

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Thunder Tiger 2000 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 5 / Cyberse / Effect** _

"The effect of Butterfly is activated from the graveyard and it allows me to increase the attack of a monster in Cyberse in my field by the number of monsters with the same type in my field by 200 points, I chose Thunder Tiger."

The butterfly appeared from the graveyard and began to flap its wings on the tiger causing dust to come out of it, causing an aura to surround the beast. The creature roared with the new boost of power.

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Thunder Tiger ATK: 2000+ 400 = 2400.** _

"After that, I activate the Equip card Assault Guns and I will attach it to my Wolf so that my monster attack increases to 500!" The Equip card that materialized was designed as a four cylinder cannon. When this materialized in front of the wolf's back he roared with the new boost [ **Hand 3-2].**  "Lone Wolf gain 500 attack points when this card is equipped."

**_Cyberse-Jaegers: Lone Wolf ATK: 1200 + 500 = 1700._ **

"I leave a card face down and start my battle phase!" The duelist declared while the card materialized and at the time of her beginning her battle phase all the monsters on the field began to be surrounded by a dark aura that caused their effects to be negated "The second effect of Assault Guns is activated, which allows it to negate the effects of all the monsters on the field and at the same time negate any effect that is activated in this battle phase."

The Charisma duelist gritted his teeth, annoyed by his adversary's play but he was still amazed. "Damn, you knew very well the effect of my Gouki monsters so you took a precaution."

"Not only do you not need to worry about not being affected by Twistcobra's effect, you also found a way for him to not be able to add more monsters to his hand, well done Lightning Hunter." Zero-Q commented.

"I'll start with my first attack, I destroy Twistcobra with Lone Wolf."

The wolf used its guns on its back and with the shots it came to destroy Go's Gouki, Twistcobra successfully evaded the first shot, but the wolf shot two missiles that successfully hit the ogre, destroying it and making the Charisma Duelist cover himself from the attack.

**_Go Onizuka LP: 4000-100 = 3900._ **

"Thunder tiger destroy his Suprex."

The tiger roared so that then its claws on its legs would electrify, Suprex also took theirs from their hands and both attacked but the beast of the Cyberse duelist was much stronger; managing to destroy it successfully.

The explosion of the creature's attack left the Charisma duelist covering his face with his arms from the impact of the attack.

_**Go Onizuka LP: 3900-600 = 3300.** _

"You like that Go Onizuka? You can't defeat us now since you only have one card in your hand!" Zero-Q shouted from the dueling disc, even her partner was already bothered with the comments.

"Calm, you're already acting like a bully, do something else."

Zero stopped and embarrassed scratched her head. "I'm sorry, I was exaggerating a bit."

The hunter then watched Go Onizuka, she thought about the next move the charisma duelist would make. " _If I'm correct, your second move will be to use your skill and return your Goukis to the field again, use a Link Summon and summon your Ace monster._ " Hunter then watched her face down Trap card. " _While The Great Ogre can use his effect to diminish the attack of my monsters, my trap can prevent his attack from succeeding by decreasing his ogre's attack in half and with only my next turn I can finish him off."_

"I finish my turn."

* * *

_**(Link Vrains Square.)** _

"Interesting move by Lightning Hunter." Duke said, drinking from a coffee cup with his girlfriend who was eating a chocolate cake, both were sitting at a table. His girlfriend split a piece of the cake and put it in his mouth, he ate it happily .

"It's delicious, honey." Duke said cheerfully.

"I knew you would like it, my love, come here and give me a kiss." They brought their lips together and began to kiss the middle of the square where everyone was looking at them, including their fellow duelists who were standing and watching the duel.

"Get a room! God! Please! We don't want to see you doing that here!" Crystaline screamed disgusted by both lovebirds.

Both separated from the kiss annoyed by the comments, even Pink Reaper stuck out her tongue to the gladiator who only made fun of her.

After stopping laughing, Crystaline crossed her arms to look at Duke. "What do you think of the duel against Go Onizuka?"

"What can I tell you is that he's plotting something for sure." Duke responded by taking another sip from the coffee cup. "It's part of his act, he never repeats a move twice without reason."

Crystaline raised an eyebrow at whatshe said. "But he's using the same moves he used against Playmaker in his first duel, is he trying to trick Lightning Hunter?"

Duke snapped his fingers and pointed his finger at the crystal duelist. "Exactly, it's all part of his plan, that's why he was the number one duelist of Link Vrains."

* * *

**_(Duel.)_ **

"Arghhh !" Go Onizuka gave a huge scream and hit his chest "Don't expect to be able to able to see through my moves again, I'm not like the other opponents you've fought with, I'm much stronger than all of them."

 _"He didn't activate his skill._ " The cyberse duelist thought.

The green ring materialized on his wrist and he took a card from his deck [Hand 1-2]. "Draw." He looked at the card in his hand and smiled.

"This will be my miraculous move, I will activate my trap card Back to the front." Go's trap card revealed a nurse man pulling a monster back.

"The effect of Back to the Front allows me to return a monster from the graveyard back to my field, Twistcobra will return in defense mode." The serpent ogre returned to the Go Onizuka camp again.

_**Gouki Twistcobra 1600 ATK / 0 DEF / Earth / Level 3 / Warrior / Effect.** _

"If all the monsters that I control are Gouki, I can summon Riscorpio to the field." He took the card from his hand and summon it to the field  **[Hand 2-1].**

Like all the other ogres this one had a beast theme, this time it was a scorpion that had as a hand pieces of ground and at the same time had a scorpion tail.

_**Gouki Riscorpio 2300 ATK / 0 DEF / eART / Level 5 / Warrior / Effect.** _

He raised his hand to the sky, Hunter already knew what he had planned for his next move. "Damn it, I completely underestimate him and his deck."

"My circuit appears." A bolt of lightning came out of his hands straight into the sky created a portal with arrows. "Arrowheads Confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least 2 gouki monsters. "

"I set two goukis monsters, Gouki Twistcobra and Gouki Riscorpio to the Link Markers!" Both Goukis turned into a tornado and went to the left and down arrows. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear Gouki Jet Ogre! "

From the portal came a new ogre that had a sword and a jetpack which propelled it into the air. The creature had horns on its head.

_**Gouki Jet Ogre 2000 ATK / Earth / Link Markers: Left, Bottom / Warrior / Effect / Link 2.** _

"Was I supposed to expect that play from him, Hunter?" Zero asked but the hunter just shook her head.

The charisma duelist extended his hand. "Now both effects of both Gouki in my graveyard are activated, allowing me to add two new Gouki cards to my hand." The duelist took two cards from his deck  **[Hand 1-3].**

The hunter stared at the charisma duelist's new card. " _His monster can only defeat Wolf, but that does not change the fact that my trap can stop him, unless he's going to do something else."_  The duelist felt her chest begin to rise it was beating fast, it did not feel like an anxiety attack of what she was used to feeling, she put her hand on her chest, this was strange to her.

"Apparently you're excited for the duel, if you look at the pulse of your heart in that way." The Cyberse duelist returned to the world of the living when Go spoke with her. "Apparently the feeling of struggle and emotion can also reach those who are not human. "

"Or maybe it's the fact that I'm too good as Charisma Duelist that I even make those who are not human get excited about my fight."

Zero was surprised with the words "Lightning Hunter, do you feel excited?"

The huntress didn't respond. "Continue with the duel."

* * *

_**(Command center.)** _

Maria watched the reactions of Yuritzi in the duel, she knew Yuritzi for all of her life, she knew how she used to put herself in these situations when things were not going as she thought but this was different, usually because she would be consumed by anxiety .

She had a smile on her face apparently Yuritzi was excited by the duel. "Yuritzi you can always beat any adversity."

* * *

_**(Duel)** _

"I activate from my hand, the magic card Gouki Rematch that allows me to bring back two Gouki monsters from my cemetery." The card materialized on the field, showing Suprex helping twistcobra to get off the ground. "Be reborn Twistcobra and Suprex!"

Both monsters returned to the field in defense mode, as Jet-Ogre was in the extra monster zone, Suprex went on the right and Twistcobra was under his down link marker.

_**Gouki Twistcobra 1600 ATK / 0 DEF / Earth / Level 3 / Warrior / Effect.** _

_**Gouki Suprex 1800 ATK / 0 DEF / Earth / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect.** _

"Will he use Twistcobra again?" Zero asked confused by the Gouki duelist's movement.

"No, he'll do something else." The hunter answered.

Go smile. "Stop analyzing your opponent's movements for a minute and enjoy the moment, it would not hurt to enjoy things, even Playmaker did it."

"Do you forget you're trying to take away my Ai?"

"I'm only here to fight against you, I'm not interested in anything other than defeating you, I don't care about SOL."

* * *

_**(Nearby buildings of Link Vrains)** _

Tech Glitch kept an eye on the buildings around her and tried to find a clue that would take her to the place where the hitman was, but she had been getting nowhere and time was getting shorter.

"I wish at least that Playmaker was here, he's much better than me in this kind of situation." The girl sounded desperate, the situation was not in her favour and time was running out; if she did not find the hitman, Lightning Hunter would be dead.

She watched the duel on her duel disk whilst rereading the message the anonymous person had sent her, maybe she could find a clue about where the hitman was in it. "At least something must have told me where they are, but it is not even that- "

The reporter stopped for a moment to see a sign in one of the buildings, it was a dim light in one of the window of the buildings, Tech Glitch observed the message again. "When you see the light that dies and revives, you will find the hitman."

She had already found her answer, now the hardest part, to confront the hitman and pray that she would succeed. "I hope don't die." She went to the place but luckily for her, Playmaker watched her without her noticing.

* * *

_**(Duel.)** _

"My circuit again appears." Go Onizuka exclaimed and again made the arrow portal appear. "I set Suprex with Link 2 Jet Ogre in the link markers!" His ogres turned into tornadoes of energy that passed over the markers of up, down and left down. "Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Gouki The Blade Ogre ! "

From the portal appeared a new ogre wearing blue armour and a red cape in addition to carrying in his hands a powerful double-edged sword with which he could destroy his enemies. The creature was positioned in the extra monster zone on the right and in its bottom Link Marker was Twistcobra.

_**Gouki The Blade Ogre 2400 ATK / Earth / Link Markers: Left bottom, Bottom, up / Warrior / Effect / Link 3.** _

"Link Spam?" Zero asked.

"Funny really, I don't usually use a strategy similar to my old opponents but I don't know you at all, so I wanted to do something special." Go Onizuka proclaimed adding another card to his hand due to the effect of Suprex [Hand 2- 3].

"He thought about all this, he set me up, changing his own strategy so that I could easily fall into the bait." The hunter said but there was some emotion in her words. In a situation like this, she would have usually lost her temper but no, she was fascinated by how she was elated by the duelist charism.

"So this is having fun in a duel." Yuritzi said; she smiled inside, she was excited. "So this is what you want Maria, I was afraid that this would give you memories of our captivity again."

The hunter observed Go Onizuka. "Show me then why you deserve to have the second place Go Onizuka, because my pride as a hunter and a duelist will not let things end that easy, face me with your pride in hand and entertain me."

"Hunter!" Zero-Q said impressed.

* * *

**(Command centre.)**

Miguel had his eyebrows up, surprised to see that his partner was acting that way. "Whoa, she's really having fun." He looked at Maria, she was just as happy.

* * *

_**(Duel.)** _

"The effect of Jet Ogre is activated! When this card is sent to the graveyard all my Gouki monsters gain 500 attack points." All the Gouki monsters started to get an aura that surrounded his body. "Next to that Blade Ogre gains 300 attack points for each monster it points to!"

_**Gouki The Blade Ogre ATK: 2400 + 800 = 3200** _

_**Gouki Twistcobra ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100** _

"From my hand I activate the effect of Gouki Headbatt and discard it from my hand to add another copy Riscorpio with this I can summon Headbatt to defence mode." He selected the card and sent it to his graveyard, gaining a new copy of Riscorpio in his  **[hand. 3-1]**

A new monster was summoned to the field, this ogre had a rabbit design, including the claws of one and at the same time his clothing was that of one.

_**Gouki Headbatt 800 ATK / 0 DEF / Earth / Level 2 / Warrior / Effect.** _

"When Headbatt is summoned to the field I can select a Gouki monster and it gains 800 attack points until the end of the turn."

"I'm sure he intends to use it on his Blade Ogre." Zero guessed his next move.

"And I couldn't agree with you more, because Headbatt is also in one of his link markers." He said while an aura surrounded Blade Ogre, receiving even more power from both bonuses.

_**Gouki The Blade Ogre ATK: 3200 + 1100 = 4300.** _

"That's 4300 attack points, it's too much to say the least." Zero screamed, impressed by the power Go's monster possessed.

"I activate the effect of the magic card Gouki Face Turn." The last card in his hand was a magic card that showed The Great Ogre in a ring while his axe was thrown in the centre. "It allows me to destroy Headbatt in my field and then summon a Gouki monster from the graveyard, I will return Riscorpio. "

Headbatt disappeared from the field while Riscorpio returned to the battlefield. Because Headbatt was destroyed in the field, Go could add another Gouki card to his hand. **[Hand 0-1]**

_**Gouki The Blade Ogre ATK: 4000** _

_**Gouki Riscorpio 2300 ATK / 0 DEF / Earth / Level 5 / Warrior / Effect.** _

"Now he will use Twistcobra's effect and make his monster gain Riscorpio's attack." Lightning Hunter stated, the Ai was surprised by the move.

"Exactly, the effect of Twistcobra allows me to sacrifice a Gouki monster in the field and a monster in my field that is Gouki will gain his attack." Riscorpio was slowly waning and the power of Blade Ogre increased even more.

_**Gouki The Blade Ogre ATK: 4000 + 2300 = 6300.** _

"That's not all! I activate the second effect of Blade Ogre! I sacrifice a card linked to it and it can make an additional attack this turn, I'll destroy Twistcobra on the field." The ogre vanished from the field and Blade Ogre was beginning to roar.

_**Gouki The blade Ogre ATK: 6000.** _

"Not only do we have the fact that your monster's attack is superior to any of our monsters but it can also attack twice." Zero was impressed, she didn't know what to think about this or how Hunter would come out of this situation, she could only observe. "Hunter..." The ai muttered.

"Battle! I start my first attack I destroy your Wolf." The ogre began to scream and with his sword went straight to attack the monster of the hunter.

But Lightning Hunter activated the trap card that she had face down that showed Thunder Liger being affected by a virus. "I activate the Trap card Virus disintegration! It cuts your monster's attack points in half when it attacks!"

Static began to cover the body of the duelist charisma monster causing it to weaken. Go gritted his teeth. "But every time you make an attack with that monster we draw a card each."

_**Gouki The Blade Ogre ATK: 3000** _

"Destroy it my Gouki!" The Gouki cleaved the wolf in half, the explosion was quite strong.

_**Lightning Hunter LP: 4000 - 1300 = 2700** _

"Because you attacked both we can draw a card." Both draw  **[Hand 1-2]**. "Then when the monster equipped with my equip card is destroyed I can draw a card."  **[Hand 2-3]**

Go growled, although he could attack again, it would be useless to give more cards to Lightning Hunter. "I finish my turn."

_**Gouki The Blade Ogre ATK: 2400** _

* * *

_**(Link Vrains nearby building.)** _

Tech Glitch scoured through the empty building, looking for the hitman's whereabouts. Everything was dark so she had to use the light from her cameras to guide her on the way.

Her heart felt as if it was going to leap out of her chest and without support from someone, it was going to be more complicated with the lack of signal, in addition to where she was actually supposed to be going, she didn't even know if the hitman was here at all.

But she couldn't lose control in a situation like this. She slapped her face and put on her bravest expression.

She activated a program that could detect the signal of other duel disks, it was the only action she could take although she knew that if they were hiding here it is because they didn't want to be seen.

"The frequency of the duel disks is difficult to find when they're being used in closed places in Link Vrains and usually can only be detected from the outside." The girl said trying to find a sign here that would take her somewhere. "But if it's done from within...BINGO!" She raised her arm with a victory pose.

He was not far from here, she ran with caution, she had to get there before it was too late.

After a while, she arrived at the door of the room where the hitman was. She took a deep breath and sighed in relief and slammed the door at least twice before locking it and falling to the ground.

When she got up from the ground, someone had pointed a virtual weapon at her throat

"Oh, it's you again." The person who was aiming was Deus that Hoelle soldier who faced Lightning Hunter. "Now that you're here I can get rid of you finally."

"You're the one who wants to kill Lightning Hunter, because he defeated you, am I right?"

"You shouldn't be interested."

The girl looked at a weapon in the window. He was going to use it to shoot Hunter. Deus noticed and trampled her face.

"Rats don't talk, now let me delete your account forever."

She could not let the situation end this way, not when she left her hands crossed while someone needed her help. She remembered one of her cameras and used the flash to momentarily blind Hoelle's General.

Storming up from the ground she rammed into him hard, causing the smaller male to fall the ground but the commander of Hoelle swung out his leg making her fall to the ground.

When she could see again, Playmaker was in front of her and staring down Deus.

"Playmaker ..." Deus mumbled scared as if he had seen a specter.

"So you did decide to come, thanks!" Tech Glitch was grateful to see Playmaker, more than anything that he came at the right time or at least she thought it was the right time, that changed when Deus began to laugh maniacally.

"Hey, you lost, surrender and accept your defeat with dignity, your plan ends here." AI said. But that did not stop the maniacal laughter of Hoelle's General. "This guy's really scaring me."

He stopped laughing and watched Playmaker with cold eyes. "You haven't stopped me, in fact, the only thing I was to do was distract you all, ciao~~" He clicked his fingers as he disappeared and a gunshot came out of the gun that was in the open window.

"It was automatic!" Tech Glitch yelled alarmed, have looked at the gun in detail and then turned to look at Playmaker. "His job was just to aim at the target and let the gun take care of it when the time was right."

The Link Vrains hero immediately materialized his D-board, if he couldn't stop the shot then at least he could get there before it got to the huntress.

* * *

_**(Duel)** _

The huntress was ready to start her turn and had her hand on the deck but before even taking the card, Go Onizuka was headed straight to her "What the hell is Go doing?!" Zero said. She thought she was going to be hit by the Charisma duelist but no, he had stopped the shot that was directed at her, saving her from having her account erased.

But Go paid the price of his D-board being deactivated for a few moments and was about to fall towards the datastorm but it was his turn to be saved when Lightning Hunter took his hand.

* * *

_**(Link Vrains Square.)** _

"What the hell did I just see?" Crystaline looked at the screen with her other fellow charisma duelists shocked by what had just occurred.

* * *

**_(Command centre.)_ **

Miguel pounded his fist on the desk. "It must have been those rats in Sol technologies, they're playing seriously now."

* * *

**( _Duel.)_**

Lightning Hunter helped raise the Charisma Duelist enough so that he could regain his D-board again. "I am very grateful for your help, I will owe you one."

Go smirked. "The best thing you can do is fight, it's the best way you can afford it." The Charisma Duelist turned to position himself in front of the huntress.

The duelist drew the card from her deck  **[Hand 3-4** _]_  "I activate the Link Miracle magic card." The card showed Link Bumper being saved by a Code Talker from a beast's attack. "When this card is activated I can select a Link monster on the field and we can both draw a card by the number of Link Markers that it has. "

Both duelists took three cards from their deck because Gouki Blade was a Link 3 monster. Go had a total of five cards in his hand while Lightning Hunter had six.

"The second Link Miracle effect allows your link monster to gain 600 attack points for each draw card." While the huntress spoke an aura surrounding GO's monster.

_**Gouki The Blade Ogre: 2400 + 600 = 3000** _

The huntress watched her hand, smiling inside at the new cards she took. "I'll call Incineration Gorilla to the field."  **[Hand 6-5]**

The new robot beast was a gorilla in red armour that had flame design on his chest and his hands, also a few guns on his shoulders.

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Incineration-Gorilla 1600 ATK / 1100 DEF / Earth / Level 4 / Fire / Effect.** _

"I'll activate Incineration-Gorilla's effect, it allows me to pay 1000 life points and I can summon a monster from my graveyard." An aura surrounded the duelist. "I'll summon Cybernetic Butterfly from my graveyard."

_**Lightning Hunter LP: 2700-1000=1700** _

A small cybernetic pink butterfly that had yellow wings materialized on the field.

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Cybernetic Butterfly 600 ATK / 900 DEF / Earth / Level 1 / Wind / Effect.** _

"Come forth." The duelist stretched out her hands to the sky while creating a lightning bolt and with it opened the portal "The circuit that will bring the doors of freedom to those who are lost in the dark!" She screamed.

"Arrowheads Confirmed!" Lightning Hunter proclaimed. "The summoning conditions are 3 Cyberse monsters, I set Cyberse Jaegers: Gorilla Incineration, Thunder Tiger and Cybernetic Butterfly in the Link markers." All the creatures became energy rays and came out towards the Right, Left and top arrows.

"Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Come forth! Link 3 Cyberse-Jaegers: Thunder-Code Talker!"

Lightning Hunter's Link Monster was a robot with grey armour and a golden crown with three points on his forehead, he also carried a shield in his left hand which was made of energy and in his other hand was carried to huge dark axe, when he appeared in the field his eyes shone green and he roared loudly.

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Thunder-Code Talker 2300 ATK / Earth / Arrows: Bottom Right, Bottom Left, top / Cyberse / Link** _

"When I summon a Cyberse link monster to the field I can bring the field to Cyberse Jaegers: Earth." She inserted the card into her duel disk  **[Hand 5-4].**

The new card was a woman wearing light green cybernetic armour with a helmet and armour on her chest. She used a bow that created electric arrows.

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Archer 1800 ATK / 900 DEF / Earth / Level 5 / Wind / Effect.** _

"Butterfly's effect is activated, when it is sent to the graveyard I can select a Cyberse monster on my field and it can gain 200 attack points for each Cyberse monster on the field."

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Thunder-Code Talker ATK: 2300+ 400 = 2700.** _

"Then Archer's effect is activated, when a monster in my field has had its attack altered I target a monster on my opponent's field and it loses attack equal to the attack points that my monster has gained." The archer sent four electrified arrows straight to the chest of the Gouki that electrocuted his body.

_**Gouki The Blade Oger ATK: 3000-400 = 2600** _

"Then I banish from my graveyard to Buttefly and Incinerator Gorilla so I can summon Cyberse Jaegers Thunder Eagle." [Hand 4-3]

An eagle appeared in the field like the other beasts of the archetype was robotic, the monster had yellow armor with its wings being black on the outside. His green eyes gleamed as he growled.

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Thunder Eagle 2200 ATK / 0 DEF / Wind / Level 7 / Wind / Effect / Cyberse.** _

Noticing the moves of his opponent, Go Onizuka could find the similarities with his duel against Playmaker, and knew what Lightning Hunter was planning to do. Summon as many monsters link as he could to fight, the difference was that this time the Gouki duelist had all the cards necessary in his hand so that it would not happen again, this infallible strategy would hold strong.

"I activate Thunder Eagle's effect and send a card from my hand to the graveyard and then draw a card." The duelist sent the card from her hand. "From my graveyard I'll activate Cyberse-Jaegers: Puercospin's effect and summon it to the field . "

A portal opened and a small porcupine emerged from the graveyard, his body was robotic with spines radiated with energy and was a tender  _ **creature.**_

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Puercospin 100 ATK / 0 DEF / Level 2 / Earth / Effect.** _

"I'll make a second Link Summon !" The duelist created the portal again: "I set Thunder Eagle and Puercospin in the link markers!" Both creatures traveled on the portal in the Left and Right markers. "Come forth, link Summon, appear Link 2 Cyberse Jaegers: Gun Sniper ! "

A metal dinosaur appeared in the field was a velociraptor with two machine guns in his hands, Two rocket launchers with four containers on his legs. While his face was replaced by a yellow visor, the creature's mouth had a rifle.

_**Cyberse Jaegers: Gun Sniper 1800 ATK / Earth / Arrows: Left, Right / Cyberse / Link 2.** _

"When Sniper is summoned to the field using a Cyberse monster I can summon a Cyberse monster from my hand, I will summon Hunter Swordsman to the field with his effects negated."  **[Hand 3-2]**

A robotic samurai who has two Katanas made of pure energy, while they have an ancient samurai armour with metal shoulder pads and the sheaths of their swords on their hips, in addition to a straw hat on their head that hid their red eyes.

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Hunter Swordsman 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF / Earth / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect.** _

"For the third time I'll do a Link Summon !" The portal opened again. "I set Cyberse Huntsman and Cyberse Jaeger into the link markers, link summon! Appear! Link 2! Cyberse Jaegers: Techno Magician!"

The sorcerer left the portal, he had an old tunic with a modernized more techno design while using a cane with a triangulated tip that had a yellow crystal.

_**Cyberse Jaegers: Techno Magician 2000 ATK / Earth / Arrows: Up, right / Cyberse / Link 2.** _

All the Lightning Hunter's monsters were aligned, Thunder Code was in the extra monster zone on the left while at his bottom right link marker was Gun Sniper and in the left marker of this was in the new magician.

"I activate the Continuous Card Magnetic Field." The card that materialized had a design with cyberse creatures joined in their link markers. "Every time a monster attacks, this card gains a counter, when it reaches three I get rid of it and choose a cyberese monster in my extra monster zone and this card gets one more attack. "

"And finally, I'll activate the Equip Card Cane of the Lightning Bolts to my Techno Magician." The card revealed a cane with which worked as para-beams, this same cane was materialized directly into the hands of the sorcerer. " **[Hand 2-0]**

Playmaker arrived in time to see the match, AI sighed in relief when he saw that Lightning Hunter was fine. "We arrived late but at least he is fine." Playmaker ignored him for the duel.

* * *

_**(Main Square Link Vrains)** _

Pink Reaper was so excited about the duel that she couldn't be quiet for a second. "This is incredible, who do you think will win? Lightning Hunter or Go Onizuka?"

Her boyfriend put his hands on her shoulders, flirting with her ears before giving an answer. "It doesn't matter who wins this duel my sun, the important thing is that people have fun in this duel." The girl blushed and smiled and then kiss him on the neck.

Crystaline listened to what her companions were saying, she was thinking again about the duel. "Everything is similar to Playmaker's duel, Go's against the wall with all the adversity facing him. Who will get second place here? The one who arrived one day who suddenly became popular or one who has been building his own fame for years? "

* * *

_**(Duel)** _

Both duelists looked at each other, Go clenched his fists waiting and watched intently waiting for the next movement of the huntress. Lightning Hunter just waited for the right moment to initiate her attack, everyone felt the tension between both duelist.

Some of that tension went Playmaker's AI "Start your attack already! It's driving me crazy!"

Zero was different. "I don't know what's happening here but I'm enjoying this."

"I will begin my battle phase and attack with Gun Sniper." The hunter pointed to Go's only ogre. The creature jumps straight to the other monster. "Before attacking the Gun Sniper's effect activates causing 500 points of damage!"

The velociraptor used the rocket launchers on his legs and fired two missiles directly at the Charisma duelists who covered himself because of the explosions but remained firm.

_**Go Onizuka LP: 3300-500 = 2800** _

He raise his hand to dispel the smoke from the explosions. "Your monster still doesn't have enough attack to destroy my monster." The Gouki used his sword and with it repelled the velociraptor but it was not enough to destroy it when the magician used his cane to stop what was the final blow to end it.

_**Lightning Hunter LP: 1300-800 = 500** _

"My Continuous card gains a new counter after the attack, then the effect of my Equip card activates causing half of the damage received this turn to be added to my monsters."

_**Magnetic Field Counter: 1** _

_**Thunder Code Talker ATK: 2700 + 400 = 3100.** _

_**Gun Sniper ATK: 1800 + 400 = 2200.** _

_**Techno-Magician ATK: 2000 + 400 = 2400.** _

"Now you have the necessary attack to destroy his monster and then make a direct attack." The Ai reported.

Exactly that was going to be the huntress' next move. "I will continue with my next attack with Thunder Code Talker towards your Gouki Blade!"

The metal robot raised its great axe and traveling on the datastorm was propelled to one of the buildings of Link Vrains and with his axe hit the sword of the ogre, both rivalled in a battle of force but after the giant hit him in the stomach With his legs, he raised his axe and with it hit the stomach of the Gouki, splitting it in two creating a huge explosion.

_**Go Onizuka LP: 2800-500 = 2300** _

The great smoke mist made it almost impossible to see the rival of the hunter. "Well done, Lightning Hunter, you managed to destroy his Link monster, now you just have to make a direct hit-" Zero stopped speaking when the smoke cleared and a Gouki with armour and a huge hammer appeared to hit Thunder Code talker with it and destroying it. "Or maybe not."

"I activate from my hand the effect of Gouki Bomber, which allows me to summon it in defence mode to the field when a Gouki monster in my main monster zone is destroyed in battle. Then it destroys the monster that destroyed my monster. "

**_Magnetic Field Counter: 2_ **

"My next attack is with my Techno Magician." The sorcerer destroyed the last Gouki in the field of Go by launching a lightning bolt with his cane. "My card gains another Counter."

_**Magnetic Field Counter: 3** _

"When my Gouki is destroyed I can add a Gouki card to my hand." [Hand 5-6]

"But you do not have any monster in your extra monster zone that you can use, what will you do with this card now?" Replied the Ai for a moment before remembering Lighting Hunter's skill. "Ohhhh, right."

The huntress smiled inside. "I will activate my skill Lightning Wings, which allows me to bring back the Thunder Code Talker back to my extra main monster zone when my life points are lower than my opponent's !" Thunder Code return with wings unfurled on his back.

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Thunder Code Talker 2300 ATK / Light / Arrows: Bottom Right, Bottom Left, Top / Cyberse / Link** _

"You can use your skill at any stage of your turn?!" Ai shouted impressed by that.

Playmaker's attention was on Go Onizuka who was not scared or anything like that about the monster that the huntress summoned. "I figured he would do that."

"I assumed you would do that and I also have my own Skill to combat that." The Charisma duelist said with a smile so that all his avatar began to shine. "I activate my Skill Ogre Assistant !" He raised his arm up. Everyone who watched the duel was amazed with the new skill of Go Onizuka.

"Gouki Assistant allows me to summon my field a Gouki link monster that has the same number of link markers as the destroyed monster, I will summon the field to Gouki The Great Ogre to my extra monster zone."

The Ace monster of Go Onizuka materialized, it was a huge Ogre in the field who, like the others, wore a fighter's suit and even a fur-lined cape. He took his huge axe and put it in front of the huntress.

_**Gouki The Great Ogre 2600 ATK / Earth / Link Markers: Left Bottom, Bottom, Right Bottom / Warrior / Effect / Link 3.** _

"If it was not for that new giant, they would have had a direct attack on him." Tech Glitch lowered her head.

"Do you feel pretty confident to try to win this turn?" Go challenged

"Who said I couldn't win?"

"Try then."

The huntress smiled internally. "I will remove all counters from my Continuous Card and with it my Thunder Code can attack once more this turn. Then I activate Thunder Code's effect and sacrifice monster that is linked to him with this he will gain attack equal to the destroyed card's attack points. "

The velociraptor became a lightning bolt and went straight to the robot's chest, causing its wings to radiate with energy while its body was electrified.

_**Thunder-Code Talker ATK: 2300 + 1800 = 4100** _

"I will then activate the effect of my Lightning equipment Equip card and destroy it so that a monster in my field gains half of my Techno Magician's attack." A lightning bolt fell and the sorcerer pointed at Thunder Code's chest which infused it more energy as the sorcerer disappeared from the field.

_**Thunder-Code Talker ATK: 4100 + 1000 = 5100** _

"Incredible, he has enough attack to erase Go Onizuka in one go." Ai gasped seeing the power of the monster.

"This will be the final attack that will decide this duel, go with everything Lightning Hunter!" The Charisma duelist shouted.

"Thunder Code Talker attacks Gouki The Great Ogre with Thunder Ultimate Slash!"

The robot went straight to the Gouki and had enough energy in his axe to erase it with this attack but Go Onizuka wouldn't lose so easily and revealed a card from his hand. "I activate the effect of Gouki Octostretch, I discard it from my hand and all damage that I suffer in battle will be cut in half! "

* * *

_**(Link Vrains Square)** _

Everyone shouted of the emotion with the heat of the duel, for a moment the other Charisma duelists thought that he could survive this turn.

"Maybe he can recover on his next turn and make the duel go in his favour." Pink Reaper said.

* * *

_**(Duel)** _

"Is it really possible that Go can survive Playmaker?" Ai asked.

"No." Playmaker said leaving Ai more confused. "Lightning Hunter's already won."

"You gave a good fight Go Onizuka but this duel is over." Go raised eyebrows not knowing what Lightning Hunter was referring to, the huntress clarified her move "You see my sorcerer had a second effect, when a monster is linked to one of his link markers, that monster can do double the damage this turn. "

This last clarification left the whole world watching the duel surprised, except Playmaker who had already read the effect of the card before.

Go could only do one thing, laugh. "As f I could let something so trivial defeat me."

"It was an entertaining match Go Onizuka, thank you for the duel."

Thunder Code and Great Ogre collided their axes and a great shock of energy came out of the clash of weapons, between the last shock the axe of the Gouki broke and the monster of Lightning Hunter managed to attack it in the stomach causing its destruction and a great explosion that shot Go to a nearby building.

_**Go Onizuka LP: 2300-2500 = 0** _

_**Lightning Hunter = WINS !** _

Playmaker landed in the same building as Lightning Hunter and assisted Go after he hit the surface of the building.

Lightning Hunter shook hands with Go, looking straight at him. "It was a good match and you're a great duelist."

Go smiled with his compliments. "Don't think I'll swallow your compliments, I committed my all in that duel." Go turned back to go but before he turned and looked at both Cyberse duelists. "I'll face you two again, don't trust yourself too much, know that I'll find the way to defeat you. "The Charisma duelist then disappeared.

Ai sighed, crossing his arms to Go Onizuka's comments: "That man is too proud."

"Proud, another word I must learn." Zero noted in her diary.

"Your appearance tells me that you knew about the shot, right?" The huntress asked Playmaker.

Playmaker nodded. ""I would have stopped him soon if I had listened at first-"" Tech Glitch appeared before Playmaker finished his sentence. "It is to her that you owe your thanks."

"At least you're safe Lightning Hunter and I apologize Playmaker, if I had been clearer with the message maybe none of this would have happened." The journalist apologized.

The huntress and Playmaker were aware of the SOL cameras that were approaching them, they didn't have time to talk to her or find out the origin of the message so they had to disconnect leaving Tech Glitch alone.

The girl sighed when she saw that they had left. "Ughh, you should still be upset with me."

* * *

_**(Residence O Hara sat at night)** _

After the confrontation Yuritzi took a long break and fell asleep all Saturday until she woke up in the night to eat something. Miguel prepared the food while Maria was awake at the table looking at the same deck of cards before, Zero saw more human programming through television to learn more about human culture.

Yuritzi put her hand on her chest then sighed and went straight to the table, she had something to solve. "Good evening." She said with a smile, Maria tried to hide the cards the cyberse duelist acted quickly. "You don't have to hide them."

Miguel watched the scene with Zero waiting to see how it would happen.

Maria went back to take the cards and show them to Yuritzi, she was shuffling them while watching them. "So, you want me to teach you how to kick someone else's a**, like I did today?"

Maria got up from the table and excitedly began to nod furiously. "Please, please !"

Miguel smiled but when he realized that the food he was doing was burned. "Me lleva la que me tra-"

* * *

_**(Akatsuki's House)** _

Akatsuki was writing on hr computer wearing a pair of long shorts and a shirt with a phoenix bird on her chest. She wrote all about the experience that happened as Tech Glitch today and how the weapon was linked to Hoelle's soldier that Lightning Hunter fought.

She had images and recordings but most importantly she couldn't reveal the source of the message sent to her. It was then a new message appeared in her inbox, another message from her source: _You did a good job, however there will be more dangers in the future, I can't reveal my identity but you've won the interest of both Playmaker and Lightning Hunter with your ability._

Akatsuki knew that things were now getting serious.


	5. Chapter 3: The Ghost in Link Vrains.

_**Chapter 3: The Ghost in Link Vrains.** _

They didn't know what they were really running from, being more that it was night time in Link Vrains, but it was what seemed to be a demon. Both partners had avatars of normal people having cat cosplay. Both were holding hands and the male one was sure he should keep his girlfriend safe.

"Komato-san, please run faster." His girlfriend could not run anymore, all strength was going away because they had been running for more than an hour through Link Vrains square.

"I can't. Please. No more." The girl fell to the floor while her boyfriend was at her level to try to help her.

"Please, we need to get out of here before she catches us." The boyfriend was shaking her harder but she couldn't continue.

Crunches were heard, the sound of several mirrors breaking and falling to the ground, the couple watched in the dark. The mechanical sound following her with a demonic laugh that next to the red eyes illuminated the dark corridor of what looked like beasts.

The boyfriend desperately took the girl by the shoulder and tried to escape. "Let's go-"

"Ahhh." The scream of his girlfriend alerted him, a hand held the feet of his girlfriend and with a great force dragged her into the shadows.

"Komato!"

"Kenichi, please escape and get out of here!"

Kenichi could no longer do anything but run away from the place and away from the place, before the machines could take him as he began to run, not looking back and just hearing the cries of his girlfriend.

For a moment he turned around and saw his girlfriend being absorbed in the mirror, not just absorbed but parts of her body being bitten by the demon-possessed creatures that attacked them.

* * *

_**(Coffee-Computer store.)** _

The weekend was the right time for Akatsuki to rest from her classes and take some time off for herself, of course, taking time off means visiting Miguel at the coffee shop, to see if she could get new parts for her computer or help her to update her security programs her data.

As always, the place was full on weekends, due to the number of children who came at these hours to have duels. Also, apparently Miguel had a client at the counter he was atending.

The red-haired teenager sat at a table, watching the customers and Maria, Miguel's sister, taking care of them.

"Whoah, it's amazing how busy they are" She watched as Maria had a tray in her hand with cups of coffee for two adults, while attending to a client at another table and then moving on to the other never forgetting the formalities or the smile on her face. It was surprising that for a deaf girl she could do all this.

She could not stop smiling for her. "She's an exceptional person, Miguel should be proud of her."

Someone came to attend her to the table, and when she look she couldn't help but raise her eyebrow, surprised to see that Yuritzi was in a butler's suit with a black tie and all, besides that her long hair was also tied back. "Schmidt? Whoa you look amazing?"

Trembling, Yuritzi covered her face with the tray she had so that Akatsuki did not look at her for the comment she made, she wanted the earth to swallow her if possible at this time.

To break the silence between them, Akatsuki spoke first: "Schmidt, it's now when you should ask for the order." She tried not to be casual with his waitress and hoped she'd at least talk to her.

Yuritzi was stunned for a moment, droping the tray and just about picking it up before it fell to the ground she picked it up but it was slipping through the mid air in a clumsy movement until she could take it.

She sighed in relief when she picked it up, even Akatsuki was the same.

"Yuritzi are you okay?" Maria approached her after seeing what she did worried that maybe she had hurt herself or the client.

She nooded and tried to speak, muttering some words, "uhh ... yes." Then she hid her head back in the tray to hide the blush she was in.

Maria then turned to Akatsuki and excused herself, bowing to the client "I'm sorry for Yuritzi,is her first time doing this, what do you want me to bring you? We're short staffed."

"Do not worry, I'm just waiting here to see Miguel but apparently he's already busy attending a client." She pointed to the counter and was surprised when both waitresses changed their reaction to a face of annoyance. "Did something happen?"

"Oh it's nothing." Maria answered with a smile but that did not hide how malicious she was and that dark aura surrounded her body or the fact that Yuritzi looked at that woman at the counter as if she were a serial killer.

The woman at the counter of Miguel was the well-known Emma Bessho, a dear friend of his for a long time, after having a good time spoken online, both discovered that they are hackers but none of them knows about their double life.

Emma sat on the counter laughing with a blush on her face, how was it possible that someone as stupid as him could organize something? "You know if you're still acting like that I doubt you own this place."

The owner of the store blushed. "I'm just a little cold, that's all. You know how my allergies are activated in this time of year."

Emma approached him, se was face to face and only had to give his mischievous grin to make sure the man was more red than a tomato, she spoke softly. "Really? Are you sure or are you trying to hide something else?"

With that last question it was enough to make the adult fall from his chair. Not surprised by what happened Maria and Yuritzi looked embarrassed, they even made a facepalm when that happened.

Akatsuki, somewhat surprised, did not have words to describe the nonsense that Miguel did. "Ehhh."

He immediately removed the soil and quickly cleaned the dust in his clothe, while Emma mocked his clumsiness. Taking the necessity to change the subject. "So what do you want?"

"A piece for my computer, the hard drive ended up damaged and I need a new one." Miguel nodded and began to search among his objects that had stored the hard drive. Emma watching him looking for the object, tried to give him a talk. "Hey, do you know anything about that new urban legend in Vrains?"

"I have been busy for a few days but I have not been to the forums very often, but you only find things like Lightning Hunter or Playmaker and those new people that appeared on the forums." Miguel said, turning to look at Emma and showing her a hard disk "How about one 50 GB?"

Emma massaged her chin and then moved her head. "It does not have much space to say, I want things more spacious, I have a lot to store."

"Understood." The man raised his thumb and looked again among the objects.

"So what is that urban legend about?"

"People are saying there is a ghost that attacks duelists and sends them to another place that nobody has seen before."

"Another place?"

"It is said that the that their victims never return and just lay in a vegetative state while all their cards are taken except the rarest one." Emma recounted the tales that she had heard. "Huh, I think it's a bit of hoax to tell the truth, but who knows."

"But people online call him the spectre of Link Vrains."

"The spectre of Link Vrains."Miguel was thoughtful, he seemed partly interested into wanting to investigate this, it might lead to something more interesting but he had unfinished business, he put his eyes on the object that Emma wanted. "Two 200GB for you, Miss." He handed it to the girl who then smiled and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush once more.

For Yuritzi and Maria they watched the woman and almost at the same time they broke in half the trays they were holding yet they remained silent, Akatsuki was spectator of the wrath of both girls.

"Please don't make me call the police, you're still too young to go to prison." She told them but none of that would work, she was ready to do anything.

"I'll see you later, O Hara, be a good boy." She said as she gave up leaving him just waving her hand while she fucked off. Then she saw the other teenagers and she also said goodbye: "Girls be well and take care of your brother."

When Emma left, Maria stuck out her tongue while Yuritzi did the same, both were jealous and it wasn't strange given how defensive the two of them were over their shared bond.

"Hey, could you Attend us?"

Both realized that the customers of the place were waiting for their orders, the girls were quickly attending to the customers waiting for them.

* * *

_**(Some place in Link Vrains: Server Hanoi.)** _

"I have been lucky to recalibrate the programs once again, but I haven't had luck in finding the whereabouts of the Ignis." Poison, the knight of Hanoi and scientific leader of the group was giving important information to Revolver, Oblivion and Kiyoshi Kogami. "The whereabouts of the others is still unknown, but in this last month, the surprising appearance of the dark ignis and of the light ignis has left us bewildered."

"Hey look, your great white whale came back, cousin." Oblivion mentioned, making Revolver bite his teeth in irritation.

"As my irritating bastard cousin Oblivion mentions, it is true that this is the same dark ignis that released its allies during the first attack on Cyberse World, in addition to hiding the location of the cyberse world." Revolver said cletching his fist in rage."One of our biggest mistakes, I should have taken a better course of action that day." Kiyoshi commented.

Revolver hung his head low after that comment from his father, it was his mistake to let them escape that way. "It won't happen again, I promise."

His father put his hands on his shoulders and he was about to say something so that he wouldn't feel worse but a loud crash made every person in the room covered their ears.

Revolver perceived one of the screens that Poison had been using to explain the situation turning all black and from it a liquid came out to the ground, when it finished falling, it began to levitate in the air taking a humanoid form, a shadowy being, its whole body was enormous and elusive, a huge black mass that only had a skull as a mask.

The leader of the Hanoi identified him immediately "Lockdown! It's not a good time for one of your games."

The servant of the knights of Hanoi bowed to his master, apologizing for his actions. He didn't speak, only communicating with hand gestures. He extended his hand, making a piece of data appear for his teacher to pick it up.

Having it in his hands, the leader of the Hanoi Knights smirked. "This is the Cyberse cards you collected, again an efficient job on your part." Lockdown nodded his head while materializing another object, Revolver raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I don't have much interest in the memories you've collected, you can take them as usual. "

Lockdown felt quite appreciated by the words of Revolver and disappeared in the same way that he had appeared the first time to the program that he created called Mirror Link Vrains.

Oblivion could not help being impressed with the way he left the place. "That guy is so cool, I have to learn to do that."

"To tell you the truth, even though I would love to see you disappear." The leader of the knights of Hanoi said as he tried to annoy her.

Oblivion rolled her eyes and hit him on the shoulder but he blocked it with his palm, again showing that silly smirk he always did. Crushing her teeth the knight said. "You're despicable."

Moving away from him to calm down, she asked a question. "Where did you get this guy, Revolver?"

"It was I who found it, it was someone who owed me a favour from some other time." Poison said, "Revolver likes the subject for some reason."

"Because you're interested in this guy, he seems like a weird guy and I like the whole silent scroll and all that."

"A man who just wants memories to make someone happy and will do whatever it takes to accomplish that. How could we not use someone like that for our great mission? "Revolver affirmed.

"It would surprise you how similar it is to you, except that it does not have your annoying personality." He thrust his fingers and pointed at her with his finger in the form of a pistol again making that smirk that made her want to strangle him.

She looked at Kiyoshi for a moment and with a straight face said "Dude, I'll strangle your son some day."

* * *

_**(Residence O'hara.)** _

Yuritzi finished taking a bath, she had a white shirt on with a smiling character and the words Henshin written across the middle. She also had on long black pyjama pants, she wore a towel around her hair because she still had to dry her hair. She went to the command centre.

Maria was waiting for another lesson, the girl was sitting on the floor looking at each card of Yuritzi's deck, Yuritzi chuckled because of how excited she looked.

Maria and Zero realized that they were being watched, they desperately tried to hide the box where Yuritzi kept her cards, with sign language she tried to clarify. *I'm sorry, I was curious and tried to see the cards, I didn't want to open them without your permission.*

Zero also apologized, moving a box that was close to the duel disk "We were just trying to see the cards, it's not like we've got something else out."

Yuritzi sighed smiling but not so much for Zero, she knew that she couldn't be annoyed with them. Yuritzi took the box that Zero had. "Why did you take this box from my room?"

Zero scratched her head while laughing uncomfortably, trying to give an answer. "Hehehehe, you see... I was interested in knowing what was there."

"I had a note saying "Do not touch!" in big red and understandable letters." Yuritzi crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"We were curious."

Yuritzi looked at Maria, her stepsister apologized in sign language. None of them did it with bad intentions and maybe it was more Zero's fault than Maria's. She sighed and too responded in sign language *No one should touch my things without my permission because they are my private things and should be respected.*

Both felt bad, both at the same time apologized. Yuritzi smiled, maybe she should show them what was in the box, it did not hurt that they knew; she opened the box to show them what was inside it. Both girls opened their eyes surprised at the card in her hand.

Maria was the first to approach quickly with brightness in her eyes because of how impressive it was, Yuritzi almost fell on the floor, she had never seen Maria that way.

On those rare occasions the teenager spoke, "That dragon, it looks so cool." She really was excited.

Zero protested. "I want to see, too." Yuritzi had to remove Maria from the card so she could show it to Zero. The ai watched with the same surprise as the girl. "Whoa, that monster is the coolest thing I've seen, why don't you have it in your deck?"

She answered the question "Because I don't like to use it, not when I don't see the need to have it with me all the time. To trust only in a singular monster to win a duel, it's not something I like very much, I must trust all of them." She explained in better detail and pointed to both. "The duel disk is a shield, your deck is your sword and your way of showing your feelings to your opponent. Take the example of Go Onizuka, he taught me to have fun. "

After the explanation both were perplexed about how it was possible that she didn't like to use a monster as powerful as that.

"But why do you say that, if you used Thundercode Talker two consecutive wins in a duel to beat Go Onizuka and Deus?" Zero-Q caught the inconsistency in the words of the huntress.

"Yes, I used it for a second time, but that doesn't mean I use it very often or want it that way."

"Why waste something as powerful as that monster in that way? Isn't it important for your duels to always have a secret weapon in your hands? There must be another reason."

Zero-Q communicated with Maria telling Maria what Yuritzi had said, nodding her head in agreement with artificial intelligence, knowing well that there was something more that she wasn't telling both of them.

The girl rolled her eyes and pouted at the comments of both, she had no reason to give them the real reason why she didn't use it.

"Come on, we're partners, if I'm ready to fight with you I'll always do it but I have to know the reason why we don't use a card as powerful as that when we duel." Zero said something interesting, they are partners but Yuritzi kept too many kept secrets that she couldn't tell the Ai.

"The only thing that I will tell you is that if one day I fall and my enemies take my deck, I don't want them to steal one of my most sacred objects from me, understood?"

Zero widened her eyes surprised by the words of the Cyberse duelist, although she still didn't agree with her at all. However, she nodded her head and agreed with her. "I understand I shouldn't ask any more questions."

"I'm sorry for affecting your break but we have a new job offer from someone." Miguel informed them. Yuritzi took another two tacos before approaching the monitors next to him.

"Do you still have an open line in Link Vrains?" The cyberse duelist asked, she found this very strange. "Did SOL finds us some way through that line?"

"The line is safe of all SOL, it is the one used by the clandestine hunter-gatherers or those who do not want to be persecuted, a way for Lightning Hunter to continue with his work as a bounty hunter and to be the hero of Link Vrains." Miguel proclaimed." I changed it so organizations like SOl will not detect us. "

Zero could not help but be interested and wanted to ask, "Why continue with your job as a bounty hunter, Yuritzi?"

"Extra money for the resources we do not have, plus who knows what you can get in those missions." Miguel answered.

He expected Yuritzi to say something but she was just eating and looking at the screen, not paying attention, the man sighed.

"I said that we would visit him tomorrow somewhere in Den City." Yuritzi muttered interestedly, proceeding then to hit Miguel with the palm of her hand, the man turned and the girl had a grin on her face. "Sleep early we have work to do tomorrow . "Her companion nodded.

Maria tugged her brother's shirt in an attempt to get his attention and pointed to the tray where the tacos were, it was completely empty, Miguel was surprised to see the number of food he had eaten. "I told Yuritzi that she could only take two. Did you at least take something? "

Maria shook her head and then pouted, massaging her stomach for how hungry she was.

"Yuritzi, go prepare dinner right now." Miguel got up from his chair and next to Maria who was also upset, they left the room.

Leaving Zero-Q alone, she saw them leave the room and kept writing down in her notebook. "Interesting human behavior, Yuritzi seems to be a very different person while she is not in Link Vrains, even her attitude seems to differ from the cold attitude. "

Zero heard the screams outside the room. Miguel was the first to shout and shake the door of the room. "Yuritzi! Open the door right now and prepare our dinner!"

"It's due to them, maybe humans act differently when they're together with other humans." Zero massaged her chin. She blinked her eyes abruptly when she remembered that Yuritzi had left the box on the floor. "I know she told me that she didn't want to use it, but to waste something like that."

She started moving to the box, opened it and made sure no one saw it. "It does not hurt anyone if I put it in the extra deck." She murmured carefully, hoping she wouldn't be found. "Who knows? We might need it."

* * *

**_Link Vrains' Square_ **

Lockdown had taken another victim for tonight, holding a Penguin avatar by the neck and squeezing him with enough force to kill him if he were out of Link Vrains.

The penguin pleaded with his last breaths to the dark being with the hollow white mask. "Please, don't kill me, I've not done anything to deserve this!"

The shadow did not respond, because he wasn't interested in what he said. All he thought about was protecting his life, the easier it was for his memories to resurface. Because of course the last thing that a person see before dying is to see his life go before his eyes.

He took another hand from his body, positioned himself right in the head of his victim who cried while thinking about what was his inevitable end. He pressed his head with his hand and a light began to emanate from it while the cries of the penguin grew sharper until his body stopped moving and his eyes were empty.

Without wasting time Lockdown took him to the nearest mirror, leaving the conscience there, another victim had fallen before him.

A new voice appeared behind him. "I'm impressed with how fast you are." He turned to see that it was Oblivion and gave a small bow as was usual for when he was with his superiors.

"Don't worry, friend, you don't have to pose like that either, Revolver or my father aren't here." She said, "I'm here for something else," she said as he returned to a straight pose. Oblivion watched him from head to foot amazed at how tall he was. "Whoa, you're so cool and tall."

But he was surprised to see that she had tapped him on the back, something so casual coming from a knight of Hanoi.

"Well since you have things to do I should ask you for a quick favour." Oblivion said, Lockdown paid attention to the knight. "I need you to face Playmaker or Lightning Hunter. You don't need to defeat them, only that you have to keep one of the two occupied for a bit. I'm fine with that, I need your information more than anything. "

Did she doubt her own abilities? Why did she ask for something like this?

"I already talked to my uncle before and dad." Oblivion materialized an orb in her hands, it was a surveillance program that she installed on Lockdown's duel disk. "I hope that it will help you to help you a lot."

Seeing in her duel disk that she was late, Oblivion didn't give him time to respond. "Well, I have to go." She struck her chest "Duel with honor and always be ready to make the last sacrifice." The girl disappeared.

* * *

**_(Sunday morning: Den City Shopping Center.)_ **

The customer was a man who wore a somewhat strange break, a yellow coat and blue jeans, bottle glasses and also had brown mushroom like hair. He was sitting on the side of a fountain at the bottom of the mall. The look of a complete nerd in the words of Miguel. The two of them were in one of the food areas above, Miguel was watching him from binoculars while the two girls ate something.

"He's our client, just like the pictures he sent us." He said as he handed the binoculars to Yuritzi who ate a hamburger.

She looked at the guy out of the corner of her eye as she chewed on the hamburger. "He has the same weird geek look you told me, I'll talk to him." She passed the binoculars back again, Miguel nodded as he watched the girl put a mask on her mouth and put her hoodie over her head.

"Good luck," Miguel affirmed as he watched her leave. When she left his sight, he tried to eat her burger but was surprised when he didn't see anything on her plate. "Really Yuritzi, again." The man growled, his sister patted his back, feeling sorry for her brother.

The client sitting on the fountain looked at his old Nokia cell phone, he was nervous, it was the first time he had done something like this. The cell phone started ringing and he took the call, "I'm here, you're near the place?" He ask nervous.

"You arrived at the right time." A somewhat distorted voice spoke. Yuritzi was the person with the distorted voice who from an old phone communicated with her client, she was in a bathroom in the mall, while Zero used her eyes to show the client's video.

"I notice you're nervous, are you sure you want to continue with the work?"

The man listened and raised his voice. "Yes, of course!"

"Relax a little, they'll find us if you keep raising your voice that way."

The man nodded and looked around, people weren't looking at him so luckily he returned to the conversation. "It's the first time I've hired someone like you, sorry if that offended you."

"People have already told me worse things, going back to the matter that is the work you're ask me?" Yuritzi said, getting straight to the point.

"Do you know the history of the Link Vrains spectre?"

"Not really, I was too busy doing other work to listen to those stories but that has to do with this whole thing?"

The man sighed, at the same time he was massaging his eyes trying to make the tears not come out of it. With much effort in the end he revealed everything. "My girlfriend and I intended to reveal the history of the spectre, to prove it was false but unfortunately, it wasn't, the cost being my girlfriend's conscience remaining in Link Vrains and her body in a comatose state."

Just seeing him through the camera, Yuritzi could indicate that his story was true, the tears he shed was all that was necessary to believe the story. Miguel had also sent her information to her duel disk that had all the details of man, including his name Kenichi Himura and that of his girlfriend, Komato Mikasa.

"I'll do your job Kenichi Himura, don't worry about the pay, I'll get it later."

The man sighed, grateful to hear those words. "Thank you." He closed the phone.

Yuritzi was about to leave but Zero said one thing "Why doesn't that man do it himself?" She asked innocently. "He can go to save his girlfriend, why does he need to buy your services?"

"Because he is weak and afraid." Yuritzi replied.

"Fear?"

"Human beings aren't always courageous beings, we fear when things don't go the way we want them to." Yuritzi affirmed.

"Have you ever been afraid?" Zero asked one last question that made the same girl stop.

There was a few seconds of silence until she could say something. "No more questions, we have a job to do." She picked up the duel disk and left the bathroom to meet Miguel.

Zero had more questions but she realized that she had touched a button on Yuritzi that she shouldn't have done, she kept silent knowing now that her curiosity has a limit.

* * *

**_(Link Vrains.)_ **

"We're not the only ones trying to look for him?" Hunter wondered as she watched from a building as a large group of people gathered in the place that Kenichi had told her earlier by message.

Apparently the news about the Link Vrains Spectre had spread rapidly in the past weeks through blogs and among other sources. Most of the people who got interested were naturally very curious and were interested in knowing more about the urban legend.

"Yes, many of them seem to be rookie duelists, no one knows if there is even a bounty hunter in the first place." Miguel said, Maria of course was with him, worried about Yuritzi more than anything else although she was confident that she would win too.

"We'll never find him with that big number en masse." Zero-Q opened a screen. "I don't think they're hiding all that well I'm able to trace them easily. I believe the subject uses mirrors, I wonder why humans would find a mirror terrifying?"

"That's because you haven't seen many horror movies or had someone tell you horror stories, my grandmother used to tell us of demons that came out of mirrors that took the smiles of children." Miguel spoke with fear, remembering those horror stories.

"But those are stories for children, it's very silly for people to believe them and think it's true, they're something that you humans invent." Zero answered.

"You say it but those things can scare us when you're scared."

"Oh come on, what do you think, Hunter? It's stupid, isn't it?" Zero asked her partner a question, but she was just looking at another thoughtful place.

"Silence, you two, we must think about the situation." She told both of them, both of them grumbled for a bit but when they were quiet, the huntress started talking. "Let's say that this person hides in mirrors as a facade, not only as his form to operate but also as his own way to further his myth. "

"Why create a myth about himself?" Miguel asked.

"It's simply to create fear, trying to make people interested in him so he'll have more victims to attack." She said.

Miguel raised his eyebrow. "Of course, using the dumbest to create his own fame and then he has many new victims. It's pretty macabre if you notice. "

"Yes and easy, if you want more victims" Hunter affirmed.

Zero also had another point. "But there is another important question, what kind of program would you use to get into the mirrors, this is Link Vrains you can do what you want that is true. But something as complex as getting out of mirrors, taking the consciousness of people, you need several programs and a lot of time on your hands to do something like that, of course as I said before I can trace it easily but we must approach it carefully . "

"What Zero says is true, that takes time and he must operate with many resources." Miguel reported, "We can hack the program he uses and we will find a way to release those he has trapped but the problem is time."

"He is determined, we must plan, I suggest a forced formation against him; find out how the program works and find a way to deactivate it in the first confrontation, after having the necessary measures completed, we just have to defeat it." The huntress decreed.

But Zero had a better idea. "I have a better idea, you'll see since I've read a lot about you, I realized that your methods are usually infiltration, so I took the trouble to create this." Zero was starting to generate sphere in her hands, which had small lights inside. "Tada, I present you with the specialized drones mark 1."

"Small specialized surveillance drones, so small that they are impossible to detect for any computer or program in Link Vrains, what do you think?"

Miguel was surprised. "Well done, you don't have to risk yourself on this mission, Hunter."

"Well done Zero." Hunter said, "Can it work now?"

"Yes, it can work and it can work now." Zero confirmed, opened the orb while all the little energy drones were starting to break free, it looked like bright little fireflies but not visible enough.

* * *

_**(Den Academy)** _

The day after the drones were released, the group waited for any information they had captured and returned to their normal lives, except for Zero and Miguel who decided to watch the drones while Yuritzi went to school. Yuritzi was at school and as usual fell asleep after classes ended.

Akatsuki and Riko were still in the classroom, they noticed the students who were still in the classroom. "Apparently the weirdos and the nerds stayed in the classroom." Riko pointed out, the students who were still in the class. Yusaku Fujiki was sleeping like he always was, Takao was reading quietly and Kaspar was finishing his homework.

"Riko stop saying everyone that isn't you is weird and give them a little more respect." Akatsuki said.

Riko giggled and shrugged her shoulders with a smirk, "Hey, it's not my fault they're that way."

Akatsuki rolled her eyes and went straight to where Yuritzi was, sighing for a moment before trying to wake up Yuritzi, remembering what happened with Naoki the last time she decided to be . "Hey, Yuritzi wake up, the classes are over and it's getting late."

Abruptly Yuritzi opened her eyes, hit the table and grabbed the girl by her shirt to look her in the eye, the students who were there watched the scene. Akatsuki had never felt so scared as she was now when she saw Yuritzi's eyes, she was full of rage and ready to hurt her if it were not for the fact that she calmed down when the girl realized what she was doing.

Yuritzi moved backwards, letting loose her shirt and trying to generate words, she apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't want to do that, I didn't want to try to hurt you, I didn't want to do it." She apologized desperately.

Akatsuki got rid of her fear and apologized to the girl. "Don't worry it was my fault, I shouldn't wake you up abruptly like that."

Suddenly, a book hit Yuritzi on the back of her head, Riko and Akatsuki were surprised as to where when the book had come from to hit the head of the girl. The book had come from Takao who was tired of hearing the scandal of the girls' affair.

"You're really annoying, y'know that? Could you shut up for a moment? For the love of God, can you not see that there are people who are studying here." Takao shouted annoyed.

"Hey, damn dwarf! You shouldn't hit a girl like that!" Riko screamed as she hit the table, ready to fight.

"Could you three stop talking so much nonsense and learn to shut up for a moment?!" Takao shouted even louder.

Yuritzi apologized to Takao blushing for what she did. "I'm sorry I didn't want to bother you."

Riko wasn't happy at seeing Yuritzi apologise for something that she didn't do. "Why the hell are you apologizing? He threw a book at your head, you should get mad at him!" She demanded.

"I'm sorry it wasn't my intention."

"Ughhh, stop apologizing and don't let him treat you like that."

Trying to make everyone calm down and prevent things from getting worse, Kaspar interfered in the conflict that all of them had. "Hey guys, I don't think we should fight. I don't think it's time for those things and much less in school!"

Takao bit his teeth, took his books and his belongings. "Tell that arrogant and annoying idiot first." With nothing more to say, he left the classroom annoyed.

After he left the classroom, Riko growled, "That damn dwarf, he'll pay for th-" Before she finished the sentence, Akatsuki had hit her on the head. "Aghhh, what was that for?"

"For you to behave better and stop treating people that way." Akatsuki sighed, massaging her forehead.

"Are all three okay?" Kaspar said to both of them in a peculiar rather odd tone, as if his Japanese was not so flowing.

"Don't worry, it was just a misunderstanding, this girl does not usually talk much here, besides that she usually gets that way when someone disturbs her sleep." Akatsuki pointed to Yuritzi who was embarrassed and for anyone to see her, putting her head under the table.

Riko noticed the boy's language, she asked her a question: "Oi, your Japanese isn't so good is it?"

"Ah, you noticed that I'm not from here, I come from Germany like I said in my presentation from before." Kaspar kindly explained, "You didn't listen to it before, did you?"

Akatsuki and Riko grimaced as he laughed uncomfortably, they hadn't heard Kaspar when he showed up for classes that day. Akatsuki desperately tried to speak. "Well, you know people forget things and you know how hard student life is."

"Yes, student life and those things, you know." Riko equally said.

"Don't worry, nothing is wrong." Kaspar said, the girls were grateful that he did not feel upset at least.

The ringing of Kaspar's cell phone started to sound and alerted him "If you would excuse me, I must go now, I have something to do." He bowed before leaving and the girls said goodbye.

"At least he's not as weird as the others." Riko and Akatsuki sat next to Yuritzi. She then looked at both girls. "Why did you wake up Schmidt?"

Akatsuki answered the question, Yuritzi alike listened "She was already late for her job at home."

Yuritzi blushed for a second because of the gesture she did for her, now she felt more guilty for doing what she did before.

"Employment? I didn't you know you were working, Schmidt." Riko asked.

Yuritzi raised her head but kept looking at the table so as not to look her in the eye. "I ... just clean for my stepbrother's computer store."

"Just clean or do you know enough about the computers?" Riko asked.

"Just clean, I'm not very good at computers." Yuritzi said in a low voice, "Miguel also told me not to worry about today, I don't have so many things to do."

Yuritzi was frustrated at how silly she seemed to appear in front of them, this situation had become very uncomfortable for her. _'It's because I'm so stupid, ughhhh.'_

"Do you also know about Link Vrains? Have you ever gotten involved?" Riko asked even more questions for poor Yuritzi who was so shaky that she couldn't speak to her.

"Stop asking her so many questions and you're scaring her." Akatsuki defended poor Yuritzi. "In addition Link Vrains is a dangerous place for anyone who is not a duelist. It's not good for you to go, Yuritzi. "

Riko crossed her arms. "Are you talking about the Knights of Hanoi and that new guy who's attacking people, that spectre or something?"

Akatsuki nodded. "Those people are really dangerous and even more that specter, they say that unlike the Knghts of Hanoi this guy is going to destroy the account, taking the lives of others and leaving them in a coma and stealing their cards."

Yuritzi's ears pricked up at what she said, she knew about how the spectre left their victims in comas but did not know that detail that they stole cards too.

Riko wasn't surprised by that detail. "Pfft, pathetic guy to tell the truth, why do you need to steal cards from your opponents?"

"There is nothing more sacred to a duelist than their cards." A new voice was heard on the desk above the girls, the three could see it was Yusaku fujiki who had woken up.

"Uh, hi, Yusaku Fujiki." Akatsuki greeted him surprised that he was there. "You woke up late too."

"Wait a minute, since when have you been here and how the hell you did not wake up after the commotion before?" Riko asked impressed with Fujiki.

"I hadn't heard it, I'm a deep sleeper." He said, rubbing his eyes and getting up from the table.

"You're also a duelist Fujiki, rom what I see." Akatsuki said.

"I'm not a regular duelist," Yusaku said, then looked at the clock and realized he was already late. "I'm sorry I should go now, it's getting late." The boy apologized and then left the classroom while the girls looked puzzled.

"Weird gu-" Before Riko could finish what she saying, Yuritzi got up.

The girl got up from the chair and apologized to both of them, bowing first. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now, I've remembered that I have something to do with Maria."

Akatsuki understood her motive. "It's okay you can go, don't worry if you wake up so abruptly."

Yuritzi knew that what she did to her wasn't right. She wanted to find a way of compensating her. "I'm sorry for that again, I'll do everything possible."

Riko heard that part and a typical look crossed her face with Akatsuki who responded with irritation because she knew she would say one of her perversions. "Then you will do anything she want? Rig-AGHHHHHH !" She took her by the ear before she could finish her sentence, poor Yuritzi looked surprised at how Akatsuki punished her.

"Don't listen to her she's dumb and she's a pervert." She covered her friend's mouth before she could continue with her obsessions, then turned to Yuritzi trying to force a smile before killing her partner. "Talk about that later, if you want." Yuritzi nodded agreeing with her and then leaving the classroom.

The second the mysterious girl left the classroom, Riko bit Akatsuki's hand causing the girl to scream "AGHHHH! Riko why did you do that?!"

"Don't ever grab me like that again." Riko narrowed her eyes, grimacing at the taste of Akatsuki's hand. "Ughhh your hand tastes awful, Akatsuki, have you ever washed them in your life?"

The redhead blushed with embarrassment at the response "Stop saying your perverted things, we are in a study institution for the love of God."

Riko laughed at poor Akatsuki, she wanted to make her lose her temper.

When leaving the classroom and without anyone seeing her, Yuritzi hit her back against the wall; she began to hold on to her chest and breathed a sigh of tranquillity before starting to blame herself for the way she acted before. "Ughhhhh, damn introversion. Because of you I can't act like a normal person for a damn second. Come on Yuritzi, ughhh." She started to stick her hand on the forehead of her face.

* * *

_**(Coffee and computer store.)** _

Yuritzi had arrived home and went straight to the command center. Zero and Miguel were working on the investigation.

"Good afternoon, chicuela." Miguel said. Yuritzi noticed that he probably hadn't slept if the many cups of coffee he had on the desk were anything to go by.

"Is that another word in Spanish?" Zero asked Miguel, "Because with all you've said in these 24 hours, I'm taking the interest to learn more of you language."

"I have even more words that you can learn, are you interested in cursing in Spanish?" Miguel was asking Zero.

"Incredible, that human tradition of using insults would be interesting."

"We don't have time for that now." Yuritzi was addressing Zero, who sighed. "Any new sightings of our target?"

"We were able to capture him a few hours ago as he attacked some people." Miguel explained as he showed videos of the scene, the specter took a victim, a woman in the video to the mirror and forced her to enter it.

Yuritzi raised an eyebrow when she looked at the time "Is it a camera failure or is it really happening in broad daylight?"

"Full daylight, Link Vrains schedule is adapted to the real world. We were here all night watching it." Zero said.

"I can tell." Yuritzi not only said it because of the numerous cups of coffee, but also how Miguel still had his clothes on from yesterday and the bad smell that it emanated. "I also just discovered something interesting about our target, some rumors indicate that he takes the cards of his victims. "

"Where did you get that information from?" Miguel asked.

Yuritzi blushed and replied with a bit of embarrassment, "It was that girl Akatsuki and her friend Riko who were talking about it, I was only there because they had woken me up."

"Ohhhh, my little Yuritzi is making progress." As he was teasing Yuritzi was giving herself a tremendous facepalm to hide her shame from him, Miguel also remembered another thing the girl had mentioned. "You didn't do anything to her when she woke you up, did you?"

Yurtizi shook her head, Miguel knew very well from experience why he shouldn't wake the girl while she slept.

Shaking her head and embarrassed, she decided to change the subject. "Going back to the point, did you finish the new program?"

"Zero and I haven't finished discovering the new skill but we finished the duel anchor that you asked me to do."

Zero was proud of her work. "Using exclusively the duel anchor in this situation can help us, we must thank Go Onizuka for giving us the idea."

"is Maria asleep? "Yuritzi asked and Miguel nodded." We have work to do. "She held the duel disk with Zero." Ready companion? "Zero nodded.

"The plan is simple, I go in, I make sure to meet with him because he should want my cyber card because of how rare they are and I get information from him after the duel."

"That means you'll be the perfect bait, I'll try to leave you alone with him." Miguel said.

Before connecting, she looked at Miguel, "When this is over, do yourself a favor and go bathe."

Miguel got surprised but when he smelled his armpits, he noticed the bad smell that she was talking about. "Get home safely and then we'll discuss it." He showed the approval sign with his thumb before Yuritzi entered.

"Into The-" Yuritzi was interrupted by Zero-Q.

"Can I suggest a better Catchphrase? That's kind of boring, you need something better that fits you." Zero said.

Yuritzi blushes. "What's wrong with the one I use?"

"You know, she's right, you're a hunter, you need a better phrase for when you connect." Miguel also agreed with Zero. "How about, "Let the hunt begin" or "Showtime!"

Zero didn't agree. "No, they aren't very good, what do you think Yuritzi?."

Yuritzi already had something better, she held her duel disk. " Humanity, the time of the hunt has begun, Lightning Hunter ON!" She entered Link Vrains.

"Too long and well is not that good." Miguel commented when she left.

* * *

_**(Link Vrains.)** _

Someone was walking in Link Vrains, this person had an avatar of a very small elf in a red suit, that person walked without any fear in a square that was surrounded by buildings that had enough mirrors for the Specter to appear.

A lightning bolt fell behind the person, illuminated all the mirrors of the place. The person with the elf avatar turned to observe them, they was Lightning Hunter.

"That wasn't a very subtle appearance, do you really have to do it like this now?" The elf said with super smooth tone.

"It much more subtle than that elf avatar you're trying to use." Lightning Hunter replied.

"Do you know this person?" Zero asked

The elf smiled. "Clearly they know me, I was one of the people who helped them become what they are today." Zero came to find it strange that they answered in that way. "Of course with this form I'm not quite recognizable." The avatar began to shine to the point that it was beginning to change.

When the avatar stopped shining it had become a totally different person, it was a woman that wore a black mask that covered the lower half of her face and was connected to her black short-sleeved undershirt. Her outfit was a one-piece outfit resembling her real world outfit: a black and dark violet vest with a zipper and shorts with mauve lining, matching stockings and black and gray boots. She retained her belt, deckbox and her gloves are shorter and have cuffs.

The woman winked her eye while making a symbol of peace to the huntress, internally Yuritzi blushed thanking her helmet for hiding that.

"Interesting, who are you and how do you know Hunter?" Zero once again asked but this time with amazement.

She raised her hand to give Zero a handshake. "My name is Ghost Girl and your master is my disciple."

"Whoa, really Hunter?" Lightning Hunter shook her head at the question.

"We had a couple of missions together when I was working at SOL when I started, she showed me a couple of things on how to turn off a program, ever since then she's had the habit of saying she's my teacher, that's all." Lightning Hunter stated.

Ghost Girl sighed "We work together and that's how you repay me? How ungrateful. I didn't realise students can be so mean to you after they leave you."

"You took more than half the pay during one of my SOL jobs when you distracted me with Koichi Himura, you know very well why I don't usually trust you." The huntress crossed her arms irritably with Ghost Girl. "You know very well that I won't forget what happened in Sector 998. Ever. "

"I was trying to teach you a lesson." Ghost Girl replied but Lightning Hunter still didn't stop judging her. "Ughh, you bounty hunters are usually a problem." She sighed and returned to the topic. "So are you also here for the spectre? Out of interest or for a mission? Because if it is the second I'd love to see how you work with SOL not restricting you. "

Lightning Hunter just shook her head. "The target is more interested in me than in you, you can leave if you wish."

"Have you also found out that he steals the weirdest cards of his victims? Is that the only part of the story you know?"

Ghost Girl had more important information, regardless of what she thought of her the huntress knew that any information she had is important and that Ghost Girl was the best person to find out even more information.

"I'm not interested in capturing him in person but the information and an object that he has in his hands is the only thing I'm looking for. Give me the information and I'll hand it to you in person." Lightning Hunter said gaining the interest of Ghost Girl.

Ghost Girl narrowed her eyes while thinking about the request of the huntress. "The price for your head is high but you have never cared much about the price, if there isn't something that interests you."

"Just think about it, you don't have to risk it against him."

The woman crossed her arms and in the end accepted the idea. "Okay, but I want the guy and rewards." Hunter nodded. "You'll see some of his victims had Cyberse cards." Ghost Girl said

"Cyberse Cards, he's interested in them too." Zero said, her partner was also interested, if this "spectre" had interest in Cyberse cards it meant they were enemies.

"Chiao, Hunter." Ghost Girl disconnected.

"She was an interesting person, I see you and her don't get along." Zero said as her companion growled.

"She's a good person, I simply don't like working with her." No matter how much she saw Ghost girl as a competent person, she disliked the idea of playing with her again.

Changing the subject, Zero returned to the main issue. "So did we get its attention?"

Lightning Hunter activated the drone cameras where she saw the points where the specter had appeared the last few times. She knew well that if she found it in some of these points she would catch it easily.

"Fifteen people have been attacked by that person in this same area." Zero affirmed.

Lightning Hunter answered the question, "Let's take care that this time it does not hurt anyone again."

"Close the area. I don't want anyone but me in the specific places." The huntress asked Miguel.

"Just give me five seconds, hacking these sections is complicated." Miguel said as he hacked SOL's servers, making the sections already mentioned temporarily blocked so that no one else would enter but Lightning Hunter.

"Ready, now we can only hope that our little friend appears."

With the plan started, one could only hope that their prey appeared in front of them. That's why Lightning Hunter started going through the sections of the mirrors until she finally arrived to a strange spot that call her attention.

It had been more than half an hour, Lightning Hunter and Zero were still looking by one of the squares that was full of mirrors but there was no sign of danger.

Zero was boring of waiting and began to talk with her partner. "What are you thinking about?"

"Our prey."

"Oh, I was thinking about some moves to confront him, using some cards from your deck like this." Zero showed the cards on a screen "You had this monster in your extra deck and it seems to be very strong."

Lightning Hunter looked at Zero's strategy with interest. "It's my ace monster. Thundercode-Talker is my best card. "

"But Thundercode Talker is your new ace for what I see and one of the best cards in your Cyberse deck."

"Both of you are really badly disguised." A macabre voice echoed throughout the plaza, alerting both partners.

They walked slowly observing which of the mirrors had some reflection that was not hers. "I expected more from you. What kid of coward uses mirrors to hide? A coward like you!" Lightning Hunter yelled expecting to get his attention to attack her.

"I don't have any issue in being called a coward and much less from someone renowned as you, Lightning Hunter." He said, at the same time you could hear roars.

"Besides, I was there-" Before Zero could finish, Hunter shushed her then pointed in the mirror for her to observe him. "You want me to analyze the windows?" The huntress nodded.

Zero began to analyze each mirror while the huntress walked, trying to make the spectre speak.

"Maybe someone like you understands my fight, we are somewhat similar if you think about it for a moment. Predators so to speak. "

"They are normal mirrors or, as it were, they are parts of Link Vrains, it doesn't have any abnormal codes or anything like that." Zero said.

Lightning Hunter had her hand on her whip, waiting for a moment for him to make his move.

"Although there is something that separates us Lightning Hunter, in all your battles you tend to be a creature of honor but in my arena everything is very different."

The crashing of all the glass alerted Lightning Hunter but still, she wasn't fast enough to escape the shadows that came from them. She used her whip to attack one of the shadows and a second later, without wasting time she ran to escape them.

Seeing the forecast of the situation worsen with the shadows that came, it was time to move to the second phase of the plan.

"Miguel, are you sure the Duel anchor works?" Lightning Hunter asked.

Miguel commented, "I installed it in your whip, but careful how you use it, it's still experimental, I'll send the data to your helmet." Lightning Hunter nodded, taking her whip.

"What will we do, Hunter?" Zero asked.

"Something stupid. Enters the duel disk and analyze its data." Lightning Hunter answered and without many questions Zero did what she said.

The cyberse duelist concentrated for a moment while more of those shadows appeared in the mirror, waiting for the right moment for her desperate move. She began to run straight towards one of them, she overcome the shadows and entered the mirror.

Upon entering the mirrors, Lockdown was waiting. Unfortunately, Lightning Hunter was boosted into him, pulling his mask back in an unsuspecting attack.

Lockdown grabbed his mask but Lightning Hunter didn't waste any time and with her electric whip, she grabbed his hand where his duel disk was and electrocuted it, causing a scream of pain in Lockdown. "Arghhh!" She activated the program that Miguel put in her whip creating a bracelet around the arm that activated the duel disk. "What the hell is this?"

Lightning Hunter replied "A Duel anchor, it will force you to have a duel with me and if you don't accept, I'll give all your information to the nearest authorities."

He frowned, he was foolish enough to let himself be captured by Lightning Hunter.

Zero came out of the duel disk. "Hunter I felt a-" She stopped when she looked where she was. "Where are we, Hunter?"

Hunter observed where she was, it looked like the main square of Link Vrains but the buildings seemed to be damaged and the digital trees and among other things were floating above them, everything seemed to be destroyed.

The huntress then observed her prey and asked, "So this is the program that you have been using all this time?" She listened to Lockdown's chukles "Where are the victims?"

Lockdow materialized an orb of data in his hands; This orb began to move causing the earth to begin to tremble and coffins began to come out from under the earth, all of them containing the body of a person within them.

"I am known as Lockdown the memory hunter, everyone who suffers by my hands will suffer not only the fate of losing everything they once knew, but also the opportunity to walk with the living." Lockdown proclaimed.

"This guy is crazy, let's beat him with this duel once and for all." Lightning Hunter activated her duel disk.

"Master Duel!"

**_Lockdown LP: 4000: Hand 5._ **

**_VS_ **

**_Lightning Hunter LP: 4000: Hand 5._ **

"I'll take the first turn, since you challenged me." He declared as the huntress nodded. She didn't like the idea of giving her opponent the opening turn, but at least she would know what he was facing and he would be better prepared. .

The cards materialized in Lockdow's dueling disc, among the first five cards in front of him. "I will discard Elmental Hero Shadow Mist first to activate the effect of Vision HERO Faris; and then summon him to the field." He sent the card from his hand to the graveyard  **[Hand 5-3]**

On the field emerged a warrior-type monster, which wore pink armor that surrounded part of his body and some claws that he used in his gloves as weapons to attack his enemy.

_**Vision HERO Faris 1600 ATK / 1800 DEF / Dark / Level 5 / Warrior / Effect.** _

The huntress was surprised to see the monster that her enemy had summoned "Hero? That's a twisted sense of humor that you have."

"I appreciate irony as comedy but from the eyes of another, I am the hero of this story." He proclaimed. His words caused more confusion in the huntress and her companion. "Don't expect me to keep telling you that. Continuing with the duel, Mist's effect is activated allowing me to add a Hero monster to my hand. " **[Hand 3-4]**

"The duel awaits us." Lockdown said "I'll activate Faris' effect, I can put a Vision HERO monster in one of my Spell or Trap zones but as a trade-off I can't summon extra deck monsters that aren't HERO." He took the card from his deck and put it in the Spell and Trap zone, this card was Vision Hero Increase. "With Increase's effect I sacrifice Faris to summon him directly to the field."

Faris disappeared from the field and Increase took his place. Increase was similar to Faris, he had armor on his body that was white on his legs and chest and purple elsewhere.

**_Vision HERO Increase 900 ATK / 1100 DEF / Dark / Level 3 / Warrior / Effect._ **

"The second effect of Increase is activated when it is Special summoned to the field. It grants me the ability to summon a Vision Hero monster from my deck to the field. Take Vision Hero Vyon for example."

A new hero appeared in the field, he had purple armor all over his body.

_**Vision HERO Vyon 1000 ATK / 1200 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect**._

"When Vyon is summoned to the field, I can send a Hero monster from my deck to the graveyard, I'll send Destiny Hero: Celestial."

Astonished by the monster that the opponent had discarded, Zero asked her companion: "Wait, is that another Hero archetype? That's the third one that he's used so far, why does he have three in a single deck?"

Lightning Hunter answered the question knowing that deck well. "The hero archetype has many variants, all of which can work as a single deck. There are cards that allow everyone to coexist in harmony and without problems, such as the Mask Hero cards, which I don't doubt are in his deck."

Lockdown was impressed with the knowledge that Lightning Hunter had on his deck. "You are also knowledgeable about the heroes, are you using them too?" The huntress remained silent, she shouldn't let her opponent know more about her or try to get her out of form.

But there was some truth in what he said, Yuritzi sometimes wanted to use one of the Hero decks but always decided to stay with her Cyberse deck that had always been.

Lockdown wasn't surprised when the duelist did not answer, he continued with his turn. "I activate the Monster Reborn and summon Elemental Hero Shadow Mist from my graveyard." The card he entered onto the field had a blue cross symbol **[Hand 4- 3]**

The new monster was another hero, a woman in a black suit of armor.

_**Elemental Hero Shadow Mist 1000 ATK / 1500 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect.** _

"When Shadow Mist is special summon I can add a" Change "card to my hand." He added another card to his hand, it was Mask Change a card that had as a design a hero who looked towards the bright sun **[Hand 3-4]**  "Now from my hand I will discard thanks to its Effect, Evil Hero: Aduster Gold and add a Dark Fusion card from my hand." The spell card he put in his hand had two elemental heroes being merged while in front of them was a dark figure.

"Dark Fusion and Mask Change, those are cards that can summon fusion monsters to the field." Zero wondered. "Then you're going fusion summon?"

Her partner answered for Lockdown. "No, he hasn't made a Link Summon yet."

Lockdown chuckled when the huntress realized his next move, he was impressed but there's not time for congratulate his prey. "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos." Another new hero came to the field which was a man with two wings that were connected by fans that looked similar to a helicopter while wearing a helmet on the head with a crystal visor.

**_Elemental Hero Stratos 1800 ATK / 300 DEF / Wind / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect._ **

"The effect of Stratos is activated when he's summoned to the field, I can add a hero card to my hand from my deck." He add the last card to his hand and observed the huntress. "Your memories will be an interesting acquisition in my collection, Lightning Hunter, just to know who you are, hahahahah." His voice was somber as he finished with that laugh.

"I'm not a human being, so your little tricks won't work against me, continue with your turn, I have someone to turn you over to you." Lightning Hunter spoke without any fear, would not let herself be overwhelmed by the words of someone like him.

Zero also accompanied her. "Exactly! if you think that scaring Lightning Hunter with your words could affect us you're wrong, you can't defeat us as a team."

"Let both of you fall then, appear my circuit to the past." Lightning Hunter was right, Lockdown was going to preform a Link summon. "Arrowheads Confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least 2 Hero monster." Lockdown extended his hands as the portal in the sky appeared. "I set Vision Hero Faris and Vyon in the link markers!" His monsters travelled directly to the arrow below and above .

The Ai responded immediately, "Only a Link 2 monster?"

"Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear Link 2 Xtra Hero Wonder Driver! "

A new hero was manifested from the portal, had a blue and black clock with a cloth on his waist, he carried a staff as a weapon. The hero was summoned in the extra monster zone on the left.

_**Xtra Hero Wonder Driver 1900 ATK / Earth / Link Markers: Up, Down / Warrior / Effect / Link 2.** _

"I activate the Dark Fusion spell card." The card appeared on the field. "Using as materials my Malicious Fiend and Infernal Gainer in my hand." Two demonic heroes were shown on the field from his hand  **[Hand 4- 1].**

"This is the first time I have seen a fusion summon with my own eyes. I just wish it was a totally different situation from this one."

"Old heroes of the past who served justice once, let darkness absorb you and become the new darkness that consumes that much desired." Malicious Fiend became red particles following by Infernal Gainer that happened to become blue. Joining in a portal of light while he recited the chant. "Fusion Summon! Come Forth Evil Hero Malicious Bane! "

A huge pillar of purple light that was formed of wind was formed afterwards, hiding in it was the dark hero, the sound of disconnected claws was heard and a second later the torrent of wind was cut off, revealing the dark hero. The hero had dark demonic armor, in addition four horns coming out of his back and wings sharpened alike.

_**Evil Hero Malicious Bane 3000 ATK / 3000 DEF / Dark / Level 8 / Fiend / Fusion.** _

"Incredible, a level 8 monster on his first turn!" Zero murmured surprised by the new monster summoned.

"The effect ofExtra Wonder is activated when my monster was summoned in his arrow, allowing me to add Dark Fusion back to my hand."  **[Hand 1-2]**

"Again my circuit appears." For a second time the portal was activated, this time with the three of them heading to the arrows below. "The summoning conditions are at least 2 Hero monsters, I set Xtra Hero Wonder Driver and Stratos in the Link Markers." Xtra Hero Wonder Driver split into two and together with Stratos became two tornadoes of winds that traversed the link Markers below.

"Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear Link 3 Xtra Hero Dread Decimator! "

This new hero appeared in the same extra monster zone that Xtra Hero Wonder Driver was in. He had cybernetic armor, while his weapon had the rare form of an injection needle.

_**Xtra Hero Dread Decimator 2500 ATK / Dark / Link Markers: Down, Left Down, Right Down / Warrior / Effect / Link 3.** _

"When Xtra Hero Dread Decimator is summoned to the field it gains 100 attack points for each Hero monster of different name in my graveyard and at the same time the monsters that are linked to this card gain the same amount." This explained an aura which was surrounding Malicious Bane next to Decimator. "I have a total of nine cards in my graveyard."

**_Xtra Hero Dread Decimator ATK: 2500+ 900 = 3400_ **

**_Evil Hero Malicious Bane ATK: 3000 + 900 = 3900_ **

It was amazing, not only had he made two link summon in his first turn but he also made a fusion of a level 8 monster in addition to increasing his strength and the worst of everything was to come, because Lightning Hunter knew that there was still another card in his hand.

"Finally, I'll activate my Quick Play Spell Mask Change and use it with Shadow Mist." The card appeared on the field alike, materializing a mask too. "The effect of Mask Change allows me to select a Hero monster from my field and then be able to summon a Hero monster from my extra deck with the same attribute. "

Shadow Mist put on the mask and a large blinding light covered the field. Black armor surrounded her body, alluding to a wolf, being a more tribal form , it released a wolf howl when it emerged in the field. It was positioned in the left zone to Decimator .

_**Mask Hero Dark Law 2400 ATK / 1800 DEF / Dark / Level 6 / Fiend / Fusion.** _

_**Mask Hero Dark Law ATK: 2400+ 1000 = 3400** _

_**Xtra Hero Decimator ATK: 2500+ 1000 = 3500** _

_**Evil Hero Malicious Bane ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000** _

Lightning Hunter clenched her fists knowing that the effect of the last monster summoned by Lockdown was devastating to her deck, her heart was beginning to beat hard but she couldn't let her nervousness blind her.

Lockdown scoffed at her and pretentiously explained why he summoned his monster. "Many of the effects of cyberse monsters are commonly activated from the graveyard. That's why I did my homework before if I ever got to duel you, I end My turn with a facedown card." **[Hand 1-0]**

* * *

Miguel hit his desk. "Damn that guy summoned all those monsters in a single turn, if Yuritzi can't find a way to stop them on her next turn,s he might lose."

"This means that Yuritzi is going to lose!" Maria shouted behind Miguel enough to not only alert him but give the poor man a heart attack.

Miguel had his hand on his chest while trying to compose himself, after doing so he began to communicate with her. * You were there all the time and you didn't even tell me? "

* I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you, I know you were helping Yuritzi, so I didn't want to intervene I only saw what was on the screen. * Maria informed him, she was also worried about Yuritzi and from what she saw, things were not right * Those monsters that guy has on the field are much more dangerous than it seems, not only for their attack but I know the effects of Mask Hero Dark Law and they are dangerous since all the monsters of both players don't go to the graveyard, but are banished instead. *

With the response that she had given him, Miguel began to think about the worst possible scenario for Yuritzi, he looked at the screen again. "Yuritzi." He muttered in concern.

* * *

Zero reviewed the effects of the monsters that Lockdown had summoned, reaching only one conclusion "His monsters have devastating effects, Dark Law will banish all our cards that are sent to the graveyard but also Malicious Bane has a terrifying effect with which he can easily sweep all our monsters from the field with only entering his battle phase and a win with an OTK. "

At the end of her explanation Zero was tense for the whole situation and observed Lightning Hunter. "You have to find a way to eliminate Dark Law but even so, that does not take away the possibility that he uses his other monster's effect. This is complicated."

The huntress was equally afraid of her next move, her enemy didn't need to know the pressure she was feeling right now, she looked at her deck, sighed internally and then pulled the top card from her deck.  **[Hand 5-6]**

"I'll summon Cyberse Jaegers Lone Wolf to the field." She summoned the metal wolf to her field and then revealed another card in her hand. "I immediately activate Quick Bunny's effect from my hand that allows me to summon it to the field when I do a normal summon of a Cyberse monster." The rabbit materialized.  **[Hand 6-4]**

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Lone Wolf 1200 ATK / 900 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Cyberse / Effect.** _

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Quick Bunny 300 ATK / 300 DEF / Light / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect.** _

"When Lone Wolf is summoned to the field I can add a Cyberse monster with an attack of a thousand points or lower to my hand, I'll add Cyberse Jaegers Elves to my hand." Lightning Hunter added the card to her hand, now she was just waiting for the effect of Law to activate  **[Hand 4-5]**

She remained hopeful that the card that was banished was not an important one or at least she hoped that it was the right card that would allow her to deal better with him.

As expected, Lockdown responded almost immediately "I activate Dark Law's effect, when you add a card to your hand I eliminate a random card from your hand, Infernal hound." Dark law roared creating a powerful sound wave that eliminated a card from Lightning Hunter's hand. "I hope I have eliminated an important card."

"On the contrary, you eliminated the card I wanted." The huntress responded by showing the card that was banished. "When Cyberse Jaegers: Cross Slash is banished I choose a monster on your field and make it lose 200 attack points for each monster on the field that was special summoned, I select your Dark Law."

A robot beetle with blue metal armor, which walked in a bipedal manner but had two large horns connected to its mouth that had locks; materialized on the field and flew straight to Dark Law, taking him by his stomach and start electrocuting his body while his attack diminished.

_**Mask Hero Dark Law ATK: 3400-800 = 2600** _

"Lucky, but you didn't eliminate its effect unfortunately, so it didn't really do much." He explained in a lathe but he was right, Lightning Hunter still had to do much more if she wanted to ensure victory in this duel.

Zero sighed in relief, at least this time they had a stroke of luck. "Well done Lightning Hunter, we were saved this time."

"We shouldn't celebrate, there is more left to do." The huntress said wishing that the situation wouldn't get worse, she should still have faith. "I activate the spell card, Hunter's Assistance." The card materialized in the field, as a design it quick Bunny jumping on the attack of a monster while Thunder Tiger confronted that enemy. "It allows me to select a level 4 or lower Cyberse monster on my field, return it to my deck and summon a new monster from my deck in defence mode. "

"I return Cyberse-Jaegers Lone Wolf from my field, in order to summon Cyberse Jaegers Bull Canon." Lone Wolf returned to Lightning Hunter's deck, then on her deck another card came out and she called Bull Canon in her field. It was a red mechanical bull that had two cannons on its forearms.

_**Cyberse Jaeger: Bull Canon 1500 ATK / 1200 DEF / Earth / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect.** _

"When Bull Canon summoned the field while my opponent has a monster with greater attack than it I can draw a card from my deck." Lightning Hunter drew the card  _[Hand 3-4]._  "When I have Cyberse monsters on the field I can special summon from my hand, Cyberse-Jaegers: Elves to my field. "

A fairy manifested in the field, she had cybernetic designs in a white suit while her butterfly-like wings were made of colorful multi-colored energy.

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Elves 800 ATK / 800 DEF / Earth / Level 3 / Cyberse / Effect.** _

"I activate Elves' effect and select your Link monster, for each of his arrows I gain 200 life points." The fairy began to move her wings releasing a magical powder increasing the life points of the huntress.

_**Lightning Hunter LP: 4000 + 600 = 4600** _

The huntress called the portal again. "Appear my circuit that guides me to my freedom! The summoning conditions are at least two level 4 or lower Cyberse monsters on my field, I set both Cyberse Jaegers Bull and Elves in the Link Markers. "Bull and elves became energy and pierced the arrows below the portal.

"Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear Link 2 Cyberse: Jaegers Magnetic Blade! "

From the field materialized a warrior with red armor completely and cybernetic details. She carried a sword totally made of energy, on her forehead was a crown with a red ruby.

_**Cyberse-Jeger: Magnetic Blade 190 ATK / Light / Arrows: Bottom Left, Bottom Right, / Cyberse / Link 2.** _

Lockdown analyzed the new monster summoned, everything went to its place in his plan. A Link monster was expected and the materials used went straight to the banished zone,  _'I'm managing to at least prevent him from returning them to the field_.' He thought, observing the huntress as well, 'It's a pity I won't be able to see his face of terror when all of this is over.'

"The circuit that will guide me towards freedom appears again! The summoning conditions are at a Cyberse with an attack of 1000 points or less, I set Quick Bunny in the Link Markers." Quick Bunny went straight to the arrow on the left.

"Link summon! Appear Link 1 Cyberse-Jaegers Bospider!" From the portal materialized a spider with yellow cybernetic armor with white details on its legs, at the tip of its tail was a sting made of energy.

_**Cyberse Jaegers: Bospider 1000 ATK / Earth / Arrows: Down / Cyberse / Link 1.** _

"When Bospider is summoned by a Link Summon I add a counter to one of your monsters, I'll put a counter on Bane." The spider leapt straight to Bane and shot its spike at his left arm.

_**Bospider Counters: 1** _

"I start my battle phase!" Lightning Hunter declared leaving Zero in bewilderment.

"Wait what? None of your monsters have an attack to deal with even the weakened Dark Law." Zero screamed not believing what her partner was about to do. Lockdown was indifferent to what they did.

Lightning Hunter ignored what her partner was saying and continued with her attack. "Battle, Magnetic Blade attack his Dark Law." The warrior raised her sword that began to shine and with it opened a portal leaving Zero in surprise.

Revising the effect of the monster, Zero understood Lightning Hunter's plan to perfection. "You will further weaken his monster, I understand."

The huntress responded immediately. "Exactly, when Magnetic Blade attacks an opponent's monster, I can summon a monster that has the same attribute as the target of the attack from any graveyard, I summon Malicious Edge." From the portal she had called the warrior, one of the heroes monsters who had previously been used by Lockdown.

_**Malicious Hero: Edge 2600 ATK / 1800 DEF / Earth / Level 7 / Fiend / Effect.** _

_**Dark Law ATK: 2600-2600 = 0** _

"Magnetic Blade, her name says it all. In magnetism the same poles repel, here it works similar only with its attributes. It's an interesting combo and you lowered his attack points by much too." Zero said cheerfully as she raised her fists." Well done Lightning Hunter. "

"Continue with your attack, Magnetic Slash." The warrior's sword was overloaded with enough electricity that it started to overload and with a single thrust she cut Dark Law in half causing it to explode; also leaving Lockdown covering the dust of the explosion.

_**Lockdown LP: 4000-1900 = 2100** _

"When Magnetic Blade deals damage in battle, I can sacrifice the monster it summoned and I summon a level 4 cyber monster from my deck to the field." A card came out of her deck and she inserted it into her duel disk immediately. "I summon Cyberse-Jaegers: Force-Shell in defence mode." A bipedal turtle that had a huge crystal materialized.

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Force-Shell 200 ATK / 2500 DEF / Earth / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect.** _

"Well done, you managed to do a good amount of damage this turn and at the same time you managed to destroy Dark Law preventing more of your monsters from being banished but you have no monsters in the graveyard." Lockdown said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as Lightning Hunter pressed her fists and Zero sighed.

"When Force Shell is Special summoned to the field I can add a Cyberse Jaegers monster to my hand."  **[Hand 3-4]**  "Then I'll put two cards face down and activate the Spell field Thunderzone." The field was beginning to change, it became a cybernetic zone and behind the huntress came two pillars full of energy. "The effect of Thunderzone allows me to select one of your Link monsters and then I can add a Cyberse monster to my hand depending of the attack of the select monster."  **[Hand 1-2]**

"I end my turn." The huntress watched her field again, she could feel her head spinning just thinking about her moves. She could only depend on three defences  _'I can use the trap cards to stall him and Force Shell on my field, he becomes the only target in the field that he can attack thanks to his effect. As the first trap I have Link Substitute, with it I can summon another copy of Bospider and the other card I have is the Continuous Battle Selection trap, which allows players to change the attack targets, I must make sure to win.'_

Lockdown drew a card from his deck. "I hope your defense is strong enough because this will be the decisive turn."

"Yes, she did enough damage to leave his life points in half and with the defense on her field he can survive and turn the duel on his next turn." Miguel said excitedly but seeing that his sister did not share the same feeling his emotion had ended. * Something wrong Maria? * He asked and his sister pointed to the fist of Yuritzi, he didn't understand it at first.

The girl tried to explain in better detail. * Her hand is trembling she is nervous. *

Miguel realized, he muttered, "Oh, carajo."

"I activate the magic card Pot of Greed that lets me draw two cards from my deck." He was happy to have taken the two cards from his deck, now he only needed to make his next move  **[Hand 0-2]**."I activate the magic card Charge from my hand that allows me to add to my hand from my graveyard a Hero monster and a Change card, I select Stratos and Mask Hero." The spell card had a man looking for a mask in one of his drawers **[ Hand 2-3]**

Zero responded immediately "Wait if he summons that monster back the field that means he can destroy our trap cards." She was surprised to learn that Lighting Hunter wasn't answering her. She turned to observe her, not moving at all. "Lightning Hunter?" The ai asked but had no answer.

Lightning Hunter watched her trap cards and she began to tremble. 'If he summons stratos from his hand, that means that he can destroy my traps almost immediately and leave me without any option to defend from his attacks.' She was paralyzed just thinking about that fact that Maria and Miguel will be alone.

"Apparently the thought of losing has an affect you, surrender Lightning Hunter and maybe if you give me your deck I can do something with this situation, of course that would damage your pride but you would get out of here." Lockdown offered to the hunter. "What do you say, are you going to accept? "

Miguel spoke by the communicator. "Yuritzi don't let him deceive you, he will promise you anything." He said but everything was useless since she wouldn't move. "Damn Yuritzi, please react you must confront him."

 _Surrender, if I do I could ..._  Yuritzi thought in her head until she heard a voice

_"Number 2, you as always, have disappointed me."_

"Pathetic, I'll have to finish you myself-" Lockdown was stopped by Zero.

"Lightning Hunter, I put that most precious card of yours in your deck!" Zero-Q told her to try and get her to react.

Lightning Hunter looked at Zero immediately after that statement. Zero's plan had worked now, it was necessary to convince her "I took your most precious card and put it in your deck, if you don't want that guy to steal it from you, you must win the duel."

"Lightning Dragon !" Just thinking about losing her ace card made her remember the words he always treasured.

_"Use it always, to remember me."_

She pressed her left fist when that memory come through her.

"It's over Lightning Hunter, I'll call Elemental Hero Stratos to the field." Once again he summoned Stratos to the field.

_**Elemental Hero Stratos 1800 ATK / 300 DEF / Wind / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect.** _

"Hunter!" Zero screamed.

"I activate my Trap card Link Substitute that allows me to sacrifice a Link monster on my field, I will sacrifice Bospider." The creature disappeared and the cyberse duelist explained much better. "Now thanks to that I can summon another copy of Bospider and it will be treated as a Link Summon. "Another copy of Bospider appeared on the field.

_**Cyberse Jaegers: Bospider 1000 ATK / Earth / Arrows: Down / Cyberse / Link 1.** _

"And remember I can put a counter on one of your monsters when Bospider is summoned to the field." Bospider shot one of his stingers straight at Stratos. "There are already two counters on the field."

_**Bospider Counter: 2** _

Her opponent pressed his fists irritated that now he was forced to activate the effect of his monster. "When Stratos is summoned to the field I can activate its effect and for each hero monster on the field I destroy a face-down card in your Trap or Magic zone. "

The huntress responded immediately against the effect of her opponent's monster. "I activate Bospider's effect, I can banish him and a copy in the graveyard, then I can negate the effect of the monsters that have a counter on the field." Bospider disappeared and the stings that had been used before began to discharge a current of electrical energy to the monsters leaving them useless.

"Well done Hunter, now he can not destroy your trap cards." Zero exclaimed happy that once again they were saved this time. "Now we just have to survive his next attacks and we will be safe."

Lockdown began to laugh maniacally. "Hahahahah, sorry to ruin your strategy but that's not true, weren't you supposed to have used that card to seal the effects of Xtra Hero Dread Decimator?"

"Lightning Hunter has nothing to tell you." Zero said crossing her arms.

"Yes, you basically made me change all my strategy." Hunter explained in more detail. "I knew you would make four attacks this turn, with Gainer in your graveyard allowing one of your monsters to gain an extra attack this turn as well as counting that you would summon a Hero monster with your next draw."

"So you really know this deck." Lockdown showed admiration for an opponent for the first time. "You're the first one to fight and you show so much courage in standing up to me, you even feigned fear, for a moment I thought you were paralyzed."

Hunter replied "You did, but this irresponsible AI in my duel disc helped me get rid of that trance." She explained, Zero frowned when her partner mentioned the irresponsible part. "You are the first opponent in a long time that forced me to that moment. It's a pity you're an opponent I can not respect. "

Lockdown laughed. "I understand, you think I'm a hypocrite for using the deck Hero for the atrocities I've committed but as I told you, all this is to make the person I love happy." The ghost said. "Although it's not like someone who is not a human being could understand such emotions."

"You use that as your excuse to justify all the horrible actions you do." Lightning Hunter judged.

"Men like me have nothing in this life, protecting and caring for the love of my life is the only thing I have." Lockdown said hoping at least that the huntress understood what would happen. "Lightning Hunter, leave behind your morals for a moment and understand an old man. "

"Even if everything you say is true, the point you have to use other people in this twisted way doesn't make you right. Your pain doesn't entitle you to do these things and you aren't a hero but a twisted monster that must be stopped. "

In the end Lockdown could not convince her, the proud huntress at the end of the day was different from him. Now he only had to defeat him and take out his precious memories.

"You'll have to survive this first." He took one of the cards from his hand  **[Hand 2-1]**  "I'll activate Mask Change and use it on Stratos to summon Mask Hero Divine Wind from my extra deck." Stratos put on the new mask and began to change; revealing a new figure, it was a monster with a white cape and a green outfit that had two insect eyes on the mask. The new hero emerged from the arrow on the right.

_**Mask Hero Divine Wind 2700 ATK / 1900 DEF / Wind / Level 8 / Warrior / Effect** _

_**Mask Hero Divine Wind ATK: 2700 + 1100 = 3800** _

Zero commented almost immediately upon seeing the new figure. "That monster looks so different from the others, it looks really incredible. It's a shame it's used by a person like him. "Hunter agreed with her with the look of the Hero monster.

"I activate the effect of my Infernal Gainer from my graveyard, by banishing it I can make my Darth Bane gain one more attack this turn." Bane roared when an aura surrounded his body.

_**Mask Hero Divine Wind ATK: 3700.** _

"I start my battle phase with Dread Decimator, due to your effect I will have to destroy Shell Force first." Dread Decimator was charging directly to Shell Force.

"If that damage connects it will take away nine hundred life points from us." Zero said but it was not as if Lightning Hunter no longer had an alternative against that.

She showed a card in her hand  **[Hand 2-1].**  "You've activated the effect of Bomber On Crow in my hand that allows me to summon him to the field in defence mode when a Cyberse monster is attacked." A metal crow that had two tight missiles on his back materialized.

"What will you do with it?" Lockdown asked the huntress who answered quickly.

"This, when Crow is summoned to the field while I have a cyber monster, I can decrease the attack of all the monsters on my opponent's field by two hundred for each cyberse monster on the field."

"And Hunter has three monsters on the field including Crow, that means each one of your monsters decreases by 600 attack points." Zero responded as Crow fired both of his missiles straight into Lockdown's camp causing all of his monsters to cover themselves.

_**Mask hero Divine Wind ATK: 3700-600= 3100** _

_**Xtra Hero Dread Decimator ATK: 3500-600 = 2900** _

_**Malicious Bane ATK: 4000-600 = 3400** _

"Dread Decimator's attack continues." The hero continued and succeeded in destroying Lightning Hunter's monster causing the turtle to explode.

_**Lightning Hunter LP: 4600-400 = 4200.** _

"I continue my next attack with Divine Wind towards Bomber Crow, Cyclone Xtreme !" Divine Wind jumped up and put himself in position to kick while being surrounded by a tornado destroying Crow. "The effect of Divine Wind was activated, I draw a card every time I have successfully destroyed my opponent's monster. " **[Hand 1-2]**

**_Cyberse-Jaegers: Bomber Crow 1100 ATK / 800 DEF / Earth / Level 2 / Cyberse / Effect._ **

"Now comes the worst part, the double attack by his monster, the first one will take away 1600 life points, leaving us with the possibility of which monster you are going to summon from the extra deck." Zero explained putting her hand on her chest. The pressure was already a lot in itself. "Tell me there are possibilities to summon a powerful monster?"

There were not many answers to give to end Zero's worry. "Let's have faith, there's nothing we can do for now." That did not convince her but still she had to hope.

"Malicious Bane end his last defence." Malicious Bane sharpened his claws and with a quick movement destroyed Blade by cutting her in two.

_**Lightning Hunter LP: 4200-1600 = 2600** _

"Hunter!" Zero shouted as the explosion shot her partner back but she didn't fall to the ground, she stood firm.

"You activated the effect of my field card, when a Cyberse monster is destroyed in my Main monster zone my opponent can randomly select a monster from my extra deck." Hunter explained while a screen appeared in front of Lockdown. "It must have the same number of Link Markers as the destroyed monster's level. If that is the case, I have to discard that same amount of cards from my extra deck. If it is the case I can summon it to my field."

"It's a suicidal strategy to summon a monster randomly to your field." Lockdown commented, "But even if you do get it, there's the problem that I have an extra attack and I can easily erase any monster that doesn't have more than 3000 attack points but hope has always helped the desperate. "

"We are not going to surrender, isn't it true Hunter?" Zero said waiting for the answer of the huntress who never answered because Yuritzi inside felt a great stroke of anxiety, if this plan went badly she would lose everything.

With her hand on her chest she listened to the beating of her heart, it beat a thousand times an hour, she need to had faith. Number 1, guide me in my darkest hour.

A screen appeared in front of Lockdown while the cards were shown upside down randomly. "This card will determine your fate, either it will save you or it will be your demise."

Zero replied "End this once and for all."

"As you wish." Lockdown pressed the screen, finally selecting the card and killing all the suspense he had built, the card was finally revealed, all his confidence was eliminated. "A link 4 dragon?"

"YES !" Zero shouted arms raised.

Thank you, for everything. Hunter took the card from her extra deck and raised it to the sky while waiting for something leaving her partner in doubt of her actions.

"Lightning Hunter, what are you doing?"

"You wanted to see how the card worked, now prepare to see it in all its glory." As Lightning Hunter spoke a multicolored lightning fell on her and the card, the lightning began to spread over her entire body, changing her armor for a black version while the visor of her helmet became yellow, three yellow crests were formed and on her chest there was a yellow triangular crystal.

"Dragon of rebirth and lightning, spread your noble wings and bring with you the release, link 4, appear Cyberse Jaegers: Lightning-Dragon!" As Lightning Hunter placed the card, a lightning bolt fell into Lightning Hunter's field revealing her ace monster, it was a dragon of adark armor that like his master had a huge yellow crest, in addition to robotic wings.

_**Cyberse Jaegers: Lightning-Dragon 2500 ATK / Light / Arrows: Left, Right, Top Left, Top Rightest / Cyberse / Link 4.** _

"It's amazing Hunter, that's your ace monster." Her companion was amazed with the dragon, it was something impressive.

Maria and Miguel's jaws dropped when looking at the new dragon, they couldn't speak.

 _Thanks again number one_. Lightning Hunter thought feeling relieved to have the dragon on the field. Now all she needed was another attack and she was ready for everything. "This is the power of a hero, the dragon with the lightning of liberation." The roar of the beast caused lightning to fall from the sky.

Lockdown was frustrated but it wasn't as if things were over for him. "I still have another attack, Lightning Hunter take. I'll take charge of this duel by destroying your dragon, Bane!" Once again he sharpened his claws, charging straight to the dragon.

"I activate Cyberse Jaegers: Thunder Protector from my hand. It allows me to summon him to the field when a monster of mine is attacked and prevent the destruction of a Cyberse monster." A guy in blue armor carrying an electrified shield materialized on the field.

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Thunder Protector 400 ATK / 800 DEF / Earth / Level 3 / Cyberse / Effect.** _

The boy interposed between the dragon and the hero stopping the attack successfully but Lightning Hunter still paid damage because of that.

_**Lightning Hunter LP: 2600-1100 = 1500.** _

"Yes! Lightning Hunter could defend herself." Zero said excitedly.

"I leave two cards face down and finish my turn, this duel isn't over." Lockdown proclaimed.

"The turn in which I use the Bomber effect I can summon two tokens in my field when I have a cyberse link monster on the field." Two feathers materialized in the field, one of them was in the left zone of the dragon. Lockdown was scared for the next result.

_**Crow Tokens 100 ATK / 100 DEF / Wind / Level 1 Cyberse / Effect. X2** _

"You only have one attack, due to the effect of Divine Wind, my opponent can only make one attack on his turn, nothing else and any card you use needs to be strong enough to overthrow my entire strategy." Lockdown affirmed in a sinister tone. "Remember also that Crow's effect ends, my monsters recover their attack. "

_**Mask hero Divine Wind ATK: 3700.** _

_**Xtra Hero Dread Decimator ATK: 3500** _

_**Malicious Bane ATK: 4000.** _

Hunter was confident that he was wrong. "Draw, this duel will be over this turn." Lightning Hunter raised her hand and recreated the portal again. "Open again my circuit of freedom. the summoning conditions at at least a monster level 2 or less, I set one of my tokens in the link Markers!" Crow went straight to one of the arrows.

"Link Summon, appear, Link 1 Cyberse Jaegers: Fire Sparrow !" On her field materialized a sparrow whose wings were formed in flames generated by a driver on his back.

_**Cyberse Jaegers: Fire Sparrow 500 ATK / Light / Arrows: Up / Cyberse / Link 1.** _

Lockdown was puzzled when he observed for himself that the dragon pointed to the two monsters in the extra monster zone and two monsters on the field "Your monster is linked to four cards on the field including my Link monster, the position in that you put it. "

"Lightning Dragon is an impossible to use card if you can not connect all your markers but when it is used well its effects are terrifying." Lightning Hunter said, "Now I will activate its second effect, when it links with four cards in the field I can destroy three cards in your trap and magic card zone, Thunder Abolition!"

The dragon roared causing lightning to fall and destroy the three cards that Lockdown had on the field; the explosion caused the ghost to cover himself against the explosion.

"When this effect is activated my dragon gains 700 attack points for each card destroyed."

_**Lightning Dragon ATK: 2500 + 2100 = 4600.** _

"Then I will activate its first effect, I sacrifice two monsters that this card links to and I can then draw two cards from my deck." Lightning Hunter explained "I will destroy one of my tokens and your Link monster."

"Even if you destroy it, I'll still have life points to spare and on my next turn I will destroy you." Lockdown proclaimed frustrated.

"We'll see, aftershock!" Electricity came out of the dragon destroying both monsters.

_**Divine Wind ATK: 2700.** _

_**Malicious Bane ATK: 3000.** _

"When one of those cards is a cyberse monster I can summon it to the field, I summon Cyberse Jaegers: Electrode-Aprentice." [Hand 3-2] A little blue-haired warrior with a small green sword appeared in the field.

_**Cyberse Jaegers: Electrode Aprentice 1400 ATK / 0 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Cyberse / Effect.** _

"Electrode Aprentice can make all my cyberse monsters gain 300 attack points when there is at least one link monster on the field." Aprentice raised her sword and all of Lightning Hunter's monsters became stronger.

_**Lightning Dragon ATK: 4600 + 300 = 4900.** _

_**Aprentice ATK Electrode: 1400+ 300 = 1700.** _

_**Fire Sparrow ATK: 500 + 300 = 800.** _

A lightning bolt fell into the hands of Lightning Hunter and similarly the dragon recharged with energy. "Battle, Lightning Dragon, Revolution Thunder!" The recharged energy, it made his wings start emanating energy that was accumulated until his chest and then when he had enough, he shot a discharge of multicolored energy towards the divine Hero that pulverized him when it hit him.

"My beloved rose in the end I couldn't keep our promise." The discharge hit Lockdown

Lockdown LP: 2100-2200=0

Lightning Hunter's armor returned to normal as she approached Lockdown on the floor. "Return everyone's memories and consciousness right now."

"Hunter defeated you, now meet your end of the deal or the anchor duel will erase your data." Zero also said.

Lockdown pressed his fists for having lost and as he saw things he had to fulfill the deal or Lightning Hunter would find a way to force him to comply, he activated an orb from his hands that instantly released the people trapped in the coffins. " The process to release the memories is different from the recovery of consciousness and must be done separately. "

"Do it and don't waste time." Lightning Hunter stated in a harder tone. She really didn't have time for his chatter, she just wanted those people back and to give Ghost Girl the prey.

The man acceded and without any other option activated another orb, the one that liberated the memory of those imprisoned. Lightning Hunter watched him and took out her whip in front of Lockdown, threatening him. "No trick, the only thing I want is for you to release the memories, you are not to try to escape."

Zero detected something in front of both of them and behind Lockdown a portal opened. They did not have much time to react. "Hunter said-" By the time they had noticed, a sword pierced Lightning Hunter's chest. "Hunter!"

"Arghhh!" Lightning Hunter screamed in pain when the impulse flung her backward. The pain she felt from the sword that emanated electricity was too familiar and the worst of all was that she couldn't do anything.

"Hunter !" Zero was also immobilized by the static that was generated by the duel disk.

The person who caused all this came out of the portal, it was Oblivion with her particular smirk. "You did a good job Lockdown, but there has been a change of plans about handing over those memories." With her hand she managed to deactivate the duel anchor program that Lightning Hunter implanted. "Thank me after you've convinced that Revolver moron to agree to give you a chance."

Lockdown stood up and with a bow thanked his savior. "I will always be in debt to you." After doing so he disappeared.

"Don't worry, Lightning Hunter, the sword will disappear when I leave, you are very good I must say." Oblivion turned to go back where she came from. "Another thing, Lightning Hunter, I'll take that dragon out of your hands, you don't deserve it. "

That last threat left the cyberse duelist perplexed, she tried to get up even when the static was still surrounding her body and the pressure of the sword was too much for her, Oblivion hacked her duel disk, she couldn't take the Ai because the program installed on it was too hard to decipher but at least she could make sure to take the card.

"RETURN IT!" The huntress screamed.

Oblivion smirked as the portal appeared behind her. "It never belonged to you in the first place, thief." The Knight of Hanoi disappeared after saying that.

Lightning Hunter got up from the ground, she had failed, "No ... I didn't ... I didn't recover the memories, I failed everyone." Hunter stayed static, her failure had cost the future lives of other people.

"I'm sorry, Lightning Hunter." Zero felt guilty.

* * *

_**OC CARDS:** _

_**Hunter's Assistance** _

_**Spell card** _

_**Card Effect: You can select a cyberse monster in your field and then return it to your deck to summon another monster level 4 or lower to your field in defense mode.** _

_**Cyberse Jaeger: Slash-Cross 2100 ATK / 100 DEF / Wind / Level 5 / Cyberse / Effect.** _

_**Monster Effect: When this card makes a successful attack on a monster of your opponent you can force him to discard a card from his hand and if he is a monster, inflicts four hundred points of damage to your opponent. When this card is banished, choose a monster from your opponent and he loses 200 attack points for each special summon monster at that moment in his field.** _

_**Cyberse-Jaegers: Elves 800 ATK / 800 DEF / Earth / Level 3 / Cyberse / Effect.** _

_**Monster Effect: When you have a cyberse monster in the field, you can summon this card to the field. Once per turn when your opponent has a Link monster in his field you can select it and then you can win two hundred attack points for the amount of Arrow that he has.** _

**_Cyberse Jaeger: Bull Canon 1500 ATK / 1200 DEF / Earth / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect._ **

**_Monster Effect: If this card is normal summon or Special summon to your field while your opponent has at least one monster with greater attack than this card, you can draw a card from your deck._ **

_**Cyberse-Jeger: Magnetic Blade 190 ATK / Light / Arrows: Bottom Left, Bottom Right, / Cyberse / Link 2.** _

_**Materials: 2+ level 4 or lower Cyberse effect Monster.** _

**_Monster Effect: When this card battles with a monster, select from the graveyard of your opponent a monster of the same attribute as the target, make the monster that this card attack lose points equal to the attack of the monster you summoned. When this card inflicts damage to an opponent's monster, sacrifice the monster you summon in special summon a level 5 or less cyber monster from your deck._ **

**_Cyberse Jaegers: Bospider 1000 ATK / Light / Arrows: Left / Cyberse / Link 1._ **

**_Materials: 1 Cyberse Monsters wit attack of 1000._ **

**_Monster Effect: When this card is summoned to the field by a summon link, choose a monster from your opponent and give it a counter. (Quick Effect) Once per turn you can eliminate all the counter placed in the selected monster and then you can banish this card in addition to a copy of it in your graveyard if you have more than one counter in the field._ **

_**Cyberse Jaegers: Lightning-Dragon 2500 ATK / Light / Arrows: Left, Right, Top Left, Top Rightest / Cyberse / Link 4.** _

_**Materials: 2+ monster.** _

_**Monster Effect: Depending on the number of cards this card has co-Link you can activate one of the following effects: (1) When this card points to at least two monster, sacrifice two monster that points and draw two cards, if one of them was a monster cyberse summoned to the field. (2) Eleven per turn when this card points to at least 4 monsters, you can destroy up to four cards in your opponent's spell zone or trap zone and at the same time this card gain 700 attack points for each card destroyed.** _

**_Cyberse-Jaegers: Bomber Crow 1100 ATK / 800 DEF / Earth / Level 2 / Cyberse / Effect._ **

**_Monster Effect: When a Cyberse monster is attacked in your field, summon this card to the field and then all the monsters in your opponent's field lose two hundred attack points for the amount of Cyberse monster in the field. At the end of the battle phase when you have a monster cyberse link in the field you can summon two Crow tokens in the field._ **

**_Cyberse-Jaegers: Force-Shell 200 ATK / 2500 DEF / Earth / Level 5 / Cyberse / Effect._ **

**_Monster Effect: When this card is special summon in the field, add a cyberse monster to your hand in your hand. As long as this card is in the field it becomes the target of the attack of your opponent's monsters._ **

_**Thunderzone** _

_**Field Spell.** _

_**Card Effect: When this card is activated select a Link monster on your opponent's field and depending on that monster's attack add a cyberse monster with a less or equal attack to your hand. Once per turn when a Cyberse Link monster you control is destroyed, your opponent chooses a random card from your extra deck. If the card selected by your opponent had the same number of Link Markers as the destroyed card, send monsters from your extra deck to your graveyard equivalent to same amount of Link Markers as the selected card has. If they select a monster that doesn't have the same Link ranting, summon the monster selected to your field.** _

* * *

A few clarifications before finishing:

* I liked the result of this duel more than what I had previously thought, some would say that a deck like Hero would not work for someone like Lockdown but as I revealed more of his backstory in the next chapters he would make more sense because his obsession with memories and about his wife. Also one more detail, the dragon that is on the cover in the story is the same as Yuritzi uses.

* There will be a new OC soon in the story, a girl named Aimi Kashijima and will use a ninja avatar, her deck will have the same theme but I do not know how to focus it with the effects among other things, I would greatly appreciate some suggestions.

* Many of the new OCS are from And The Sky, I appreciate your help and in general is a good guy. Thanks a lot for everything.

* There was also a change of plans and I will have to change some things that I had planned, but at least now I have a general idea on what this main arc will focus on (starting from chapter 6 and ending until 12 or 13.) I do not have a name unfortunately but I am between "Union" or "Together we stand."


End file.
